Second Chances
by raptor2887
Summary: As Nick and Judy become closer, they discover feelings for one another they didn't think they had. Revelations of Nick's past come to light, challenging the strength of their bond. Story contains many adult themes, including but not limited to violence, sex, romance, drama, depression, and suicide.
1. Demons

Chapter 1: Demons (revised)

6 months after Nick's graduation from the academy.

POV (nick)

0430

 _The air was cool and crisp. The start of another perfect fall day. The park was full of kids and their families, laughing and having fun. I stood perfectly still, eyes always scanning, searching, keeping a watchful eye, always on the lookout for danger. I knew the likelihood of that was slim, but training dies hard. The sounds of laughing children threatened to break my concentration. "I really should relax," I thought. Suddenly, a noise behind me caught my attention. I turned to face the source as the giggling creature came up beside me. "Come on, I want you to push me on the swing." "OK," I laughed "I'm coming…"_

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

"Ugh…" I groaned as my alarm went off for work. I was exhausted. It was the third night in a row that I hadn't slept well. It was the third time in a row that nightmare had returned. Never quite the same, but always the same. I knew the message hidden in my subconscious. I felt the guilt that it brought on me. The same guilt I felt every September since that fateful day, like clockwork. "I should be happy," I told myself. "Remember what it was like that first year? Crying when you were alone, always putting on the brave face for others. Remember how bad the dreams were then?" I felt the crushing weight of being alone... truly alone, like I didn't belong... pushing down on me. I had often heard how soldiers returning from war would have a difficult time adjusting. How they always felt like they were still "over there" and hadn't truly come home. I know that feeling. I know what it feels like to be in my own place, surrounded by friends and family, and still not feel welcome. Feel like a stranger, always looking in from the outside. Not feel home. The truth is, I haven't felt like I was home for a long time. I sighed thinking about it, acutely aware of the tears rolling down my cheeks. I had been crying again in my sleep. No matter how long it's been these nightmares keep returning.

I rolled over and thought about just calling in. I did not want to face the world. I don't belong in the world. The thought of going to work and having to listen to someone whine about some pathetic pointless problem just made me so angry. If they only knew what real pain and struggle was they wouldn't give two shits about how they failed one fucking class this semester in college. They would realize how good they had it. No, I would rather just…. I don't know. Well, that's not true. I do know what I want. I want to just give up. I knew that it was just the depression that I had battled for years returning, but it was getting worse every year. I tried talking to people about it, but that didn't help.

First, I went to my neighborhood church. I'm not religious, but I figured that the pastor's job was to listen and given advice. I should have known that the advice to be given was going to be "just pray and everything will turn out fine". So instead I tried therapy. Instead of finding help, I was just kicked around from one shrink after another. None of them ever seeming to care, and never attempting to find the source of my problem. Instead, it was just a parade of drugs to mask my pain. After a while I gave up trying. I would just do what I do best. Bury my feelings, and push on. " _Fuck it_." I thought, caving in. I reached for my phone, hoping that Judy wouldn't be too pissed at me. I didn't need her on my case today. As if she heard me, my phone began to ring. Looking at my phone confirmed it, it was her.

"Hey Carrots" I said, not much emotion in my voice. Not even caring enough to put on my "brave" act.

"Nick? What's wrong?" Judy asked, concern creeping into her voice. I had forgotten how in tune she had become with me.

I scrambled to put up a front. "Sorry, nothing is wrong…. Just woke up is all," I told her in a sleepy voice. After all, it wasn't exactly a lie, and besides this was my problem, and the less she knew the happier she would be, and the less prodding she would do.

"Oh. OK. Well I just wanted to let you know that I was running a few minutes late. I should be there to pick you up about 0530." Judy replied, not sounding too convinced.

"OK I will see you then Fluff." I hung up the phone…... " _so much for not going to work today."_

I thought about just going back to sleep and forgetting about the rest. But, in the end I decided to just get up. After all, that is who I was. I kept trudging on... pretending things were ok. "Maybe one day I will believe it." I headed to the bathroom and started getting ready for work. As I stood in the shower my mind began to wander…... It wasn't long before I was reliving that dream. " _If the pain is too much, you can just end it... your pistol is right by your bed. One squeeze, and it's over._ " a dark voice whispered in my ear. I just stood there the water cascading around me, lost in my head. Thinking about how easy that would be, wonder if anyone would care. " _Of course someone would care! Could you do that to Judy_?" I questioned myself. I didn't have an answer. I stayed in the shower only getting out when the water ran cold. As I got out I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like shit. Instead of my usual confident 26-year-old face, I was met with a stranger. Dark sunken eyes glared at me. A personal hell reflecting in my eyes, cold and dead. The eyes of someone who had seen and done too much. The weight of the world pressed down on me, rounding my shoulders and hunching my back. I just sighed.

"Let's get today over with. I fucking hate September." I said to myself as I got dressed.

I had just finished putting on my uniform when my phone began to buzz again. It was Judy. She sent me a simple text.

" **Here.** "

POV (JUDY)

" **Here.** " I said, texting Nick.

I sat back to wait for him to come down. I knew it would be a minute or two. In the meantime, I wondered what was bothering Nick. He said he was fine, but I could tell he wasn't. I gasped when I saw Nick leaving his building. He looked terrible. It looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Morning Carrots," he mumbled climbing into the police cruiser.

"Nick, you sure you're OK?" I asked him concerned.

"What? No good morning? After all this time, you just going to do me like that Hopps?" he said, attempting to sound like his normal shelf. Instead he just sounded weak and exhausted.

I just gave him a worried look. He was hiding something, I knew it, and whatever it was, was causing him pain. I hated it, but he was trying to put on a brave face. " _I should try to get him to open up_ ", I thought. She had to help him. He was her partner. His problems were hers and vice versa. I put the car in gear and began driving while I figured out what to say.

"You know, you're my partner and best friend. You can tell me anything. No matter what" I gently reminded him, hoping maybe he would take the bait. Instead his response was less then savory.

Ignoring my plea, he simply reached out to the car stereo, and blasted it. If that wasn't bad enough, he selected 93.9 FM. My sensitive ears were assaulted with the hard sounds of thrash metal. I tried to get Nick to turn it down, but he just responded childishly by turning it up even louder, completely drowning me out. Frustrated, I reached over and just shut it off.

"What the Fuck Nick!" I screamed. "That was so childish, what the hell is up with you today?"

Nick turned to look at me. The look on his face of contemplation, like he was trying to decide what to say. I waited attentively, well as attentively as one can while driving.

"Well? Come on level with me. I care about you." I tried again softening my tone.

"Don't say that Judy… never fucking say that. Who asked you to be so nosy! I said I was fine. I would have thought even a dumb bunny like you would have been able to figure out that I didn't want to talk!" He screamed at me, before turning the radio back on.

I quickly turned it off again. "Fuck you! You don't get to just treat me like that. I care about you, and as your partner, it is my business to know what is going on with you." I yelled back, tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"Wrong Judy. This is not your business. This is nobody's business. If I had wanted to tell you I would have." He countered. There was a savagery there that I had never seen before. It scared me.

"Nick, let me help." I was pleading now tears flowing down my cheeks.

"What the fuck would you know anyway? You are just a naive bunny, that doesn't understand the real world! Not everyone is happy all the fucking time! Only you! You are a fucking JOKE! Just leave me alone!" he snapped angrily as he shook his head and shrank back into his seat. "Dumb bunny." he added under his breath.

I folded my ears behind my head, his words cutting through me like a knife. I felt the ache in my chest as my heart broke. His verbal assault tore through me. It reminded me of the first time we met. How he knew how to hurt me, by attacking my vulnerabilities. He knew I had self-doubt from all the hurdles I had to overcome. " _Why would he say that? I just wanted to help. I thought we were friends, was I wrong?_ " I asked myself. I looked over at him my eyes stinging with tears. He just ignored me. Not a sign of remorse shown on his face. He just sat there looking out the window, hunched over and ears drawn back. He looked totally miserable as if the whole world was waging a full-on assault against him. We rode in silence the rest of the way to the station, as I tried regain control of my tears.

POV (Nick)

My ears twitched as I heard the slight sniffles coming from next to me. Other than that, I just sat there not moving. It broke my heart to make her cry. But I just couldn't bring myself to look at Judy. " _Don't say that Judy… never fucking say that. Who asked you to be so nosy! I said I was fine. What the fuck would you know anyway? You are just a naive bunny, that doesn't understand the real world! Not everyone is happy all the fucking time. You are a JOKE. Just leave me alone." "Dumb bunny_ " I winced as some of my insults repeated in my head. " _Why, why did I say that to her? Her of all people? She hadn't done anything wrong. She cared about me._ " I thought angrily. If she only knew what she meant to me, and how much I cared for her. " _So why am I pushing her away? Man, that dream has me so screwed up._ " I looked solemnly out the window. I could see the station looming a block ahead. " _Tell her! Reach out to her and apologize…... let her in. Don't build this wall_." I begged myself. I knew what I risked losing, but I just need time to think. It wasn't the best option; I couldn't afford to lose control again. I was hoping that my shift would distract me enough to be able to clear my mind a bit. It was going to be tough though. My shift meant spending the day with Judy. The one person who, by the looks of her, wanted nothing to do with me now. " _You are going to lose her._ " that voice snickered. " _You know how to end it, just give in._ "

"Shut up!" I screamed aloud startling Judy.

"I'm not fucking saying a thing to you, asshole and I don't think I want to ever again!" She said coldly.

" _Why can't I just turn my brain off!_ " I wondered forlornly.

To my relief, we are pulling up to the station. That meant that I could have brief respite front the debacle that my partnership with Hopps had become. I will try to talk to Judy after we have our morning briefing.

POV (Judy)

By the time I pulled into the station lot, I had mostly gotten a hold of myself again. Though a truer statement would be my hurt had been superseded by extreme anger at Nick. I was furious with him, ready to march into Chief Bogo's office and demand a new partner. But I had at least stopped crying. The fur on my face was soaked, though, and my eyes felt puffy and I'm sure they were red. "Why did he shut me out. Why now is he rejecting my help, my friendship. After all that we have been through and the things we have shared with each other." I felt a new wave of tears forming and I had to fight to keep from breaking down. Every emotion I could think of was tugging at me. I wanted so desperately to brush it all off, find some small explanation, pretend it hadn't happened. He was trying to push me away, and I didn't know why. It felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest. "Maybe I smothered him. Is that it? Am I making him uncomfortable. He would say something, right? I mean it is my job as his partner to have his back no matter what. Right? Maybe he just doesn't want me here anymore." I began blaming myself, as I searched from an explanation to his actions. I just didn't know. My thoughts, and feelings were too mixed and confused to think rationally.

I looked over at Nick on last time, hoping beyond hope that this was just going to be some big misunderstanding or cruel joke. He was just sitting there, completely expressionless, neutral, a shell of himself, staring out the window. I was crushed. I wanted to say something, opening my mouth to speak, but my brain just kept screaming to get out. With a small, defeated, sigh I got out of the car and started walking into the building. It felt like my legs were made of lead, each step I took feeling heavier than the last. With each step, I felt as if my relationship with Nick was slipping away, becoming harder and harder to reconcile. A knot formed in my chest, making it hard to breathe. I began to cry again as it seemed my biggest fear was coming true.

Right as I was about to push through the doors and enter the building, my ears perked up a bit as I heard him mumble. A moment of hope passed through me, however, whatever he said I couldn't make out. I looked back to see if he was coming after me, but he was still just sitting in the car. I sighed and went inside.

POV (Nick)

I heard Judy get out of the car, not even bothering to look over. I watched as she walked up the stairs. Her slow movements, downcast eyes, and droopy ears broke my heart. I never meant to hurt her. My anger and pain were never meant for her. It was meant for me. In that moment, all I wanted to do was run up and hug her. Tell her how sorry I was, tell her everything, beg for her forgiveness. I wanted to, but couldn't. "It's better this way." I tried to tell myself. "She will see in time." In my mind the sing song taunting of "you lost her" dragging me down into darkness. I hoped that I could make things right and that everything would go back to normal, but I was afraid that chance had already passed. "Nothing ever goes back to normal." I saw her reach the top of the stairs and looked away. "I'm sorry Judy." I whispered to the empty car.

When I looked up, she was gone. A single tear fell from my cheek as I came to grips with what I had done. With a sigh, I climbed out of the car and headed inside. I wanted to just run away, hide. Approaching the front door, I felt like I was heading to my firing squad. Oddly, enough, I was ok with that. I deserved one. Once inside I hoped to just sneak by unnoticed, but my luck wasn't that good.

"Hey Nick!" Benjamin Clawhauser, the desk sergeant, called to me.

I didn't acknowledge his call. Not even looking up, I continued my walk of shame.

"Officer Wilde!" He called again.

With my ears pressed firmly against my head, and my shoulders slumped, I just made my way to the bullpen. There was no doubt that I had heard him this time, as fellow officers watched me snub the friendly cheetah. Behind me, Clawhauser went back to work, visibly upset and concerned.

POV (Judy)

I walked in the front door, and was immediately spotted by Clawhauser.

"Hi Judy!" he called, in his usual happy way.

All I could do was muster a half-hearted wave and smile. I hoped he wouldn't notice, but he did.

"Whoa…. Judy, you OK? You look rough." He asked, a worried look on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine Clawhauser. Just allergies. Hey do you mind letting the chief know I will be a bit late to the briefing? I need to go clean up a bit in the washroom." I asked him. Doing my best to put on a brave face.

"Oh, you poor thing! Sure, you go and get squared away. I will let the chief know." Clawhauser replied. "You go take care of those pesky allergies."

"Thank you so much." I said as I moved to the women's locker room.

Once in the locker room, I went to the sink to do as I said. After all, "my personal issues were to be checked at the door." I told myself. Crime didn't give a damn what I had going on. But as I looked in the mirror, my resolve faded away. Alone in the washroom, all my bottled-up emotions came out. I collapsed into a heap on the floor, sobbing to the empty room. I felt alone. Maybe I had been wrong this entire time. Maybe I was a dumb bunny that didn't belong here. Every decision I had ever made being second guessed as I struggled to comprehend what was happening. I felt like my whole world had just ended.

POV(Nick)

I entered the briefing room and I was a bit shocked. Judy was nowhere to be seen. I figured she was probably with Bogo asking for another partner. I couldn't blame her. I was not in a mood to engage with any of the other officers, so I quietly took a seat in the back. No sooner had I sat down, then the chief made his way into the room, no Judy still. " _Why do I care. I caused this... I shouldn't be surprised._ " I thought as the chief began the morning briefing.

In his usual manner, Chief Bogo began going over the assignments for the day. Since I was distracted I only half-listened as he barked out orders. Like always, my assignment was last. I only looked up when I heard him say my name.

"Officer Wilde!" Chief Bogo bellowed.

"Sir?" My simple reply raised eyebrows throughout the room. Everyone use to me giving the chief a hard time with my sarcastic remarks.

"Hmm…..." Bogo said eyeing me, "Since Hopps isn't kind enough to join us, you must fill her in. The Mayor wants us to increase our presence patrols. Help generate a more community style policing. So, I want you and Hopps to conduct foot patrols in Savannah Central. Stop in businesses, talk to the locals. Understood?"

"Yes Chief." I wearily responded.

Still eyeing me Bogo wrapped up the brief. "That's it everyone. Get to it. Wilde! A word."

I watched as everyone else shuffled out and the door shut behind them. I wondered where Judy could be. It wasn't like her to miss roll call.

POV (Judy)

I don't know how long I lay on the floor of the locker room, but I finally got a hold of myself and cleaned up the best I could. I still looked awful, but at least now it looked as if I could have been suffering from allergies... instead of crying my eyes out. Knowing that I had already missed the briefing, I went out to head to my desk to see if Nick was there. It worried me that I hadn't even heard from him since he shouted at me in the car. I didn't even know if he was even here. The last I saw he was in the car, and he sure as hell didn't come looking for me. Crossing the lobby, I was also terrified of the lecture I was sure to get from the chief for failing to report to roll call.

Just when I thought I was safe, my ears and fur stood up on end. "HOOOOPPPPPSSSSS! MY OFFICE NOW!" I heard the chief shout from his third-floor office. The entire station seemed to freeze and go quiet. All eyes now fixated on me. Slowly with my ears flat against my head, I made my way to the chief. As I walked I wished I could just vanish as I felt everyone's' eyes follow me. When I arrived at his door, I timidly knocked and entered his office.

"Y... You wanted to see me sir?" I choked out.

"Hopps, need I remind yo…..." Bogo began but trailed off as he turned around. "Cheese and crackers, Hopps. Clawhauser told me you had allergies, but you look absolutely dreadful." He continued in a firm but gentler tone.

"Sorry chief, I had to go get cleaned up, I..." I started but Bogo cut me off.

"Hopps, I don't care." He said in a strained voice. "Look, I have already sent Wilde home for the day. He was in no shape to work. By the looks of it, you aren't either."

I chimed in before he could go on, "Sir, I'm fine. Just need some allergy medicine from my desk then I am good to go. Really."

The massive Buffalo, thought for a moment then let out a sigh. "OK, fine. Your assignment is an easy one today anyway. With Wilde out though, I am pairing you with McHorn. He is waiting downstairs and will fill you in. Dismissed."

I got up to leave thankful that I will have something to keep myself distracted, and that my meeting with the chief was much better than expected. As I left the chief added one more thing, "And be sure to be on time to the briefing tomorrow!"

I sheepishly nodded and left to find McHorn.


	2. Confrontation

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

POV (Nick)

I left the police precinct, and started walking back to my apartment, grateful that Chief Bogo sent me home. He was right, I was in no real shape to work. At best, I would have been distracted and at worst, a liability to the other officers. It was my hope that the walk would give me a chance to think things over, and find a way to make things right with Judy. The problem was, I couldn't muster the effort to care. It was just so easy to let her go. I had convinced myself it would hurt so much less that way. It didn't strike me until I got back to my apartment that I even realized that I left without even saying anything to my partner. Hell, I knew she wasn't in the briefing, and I hadn't even bothered to look for her. I pulled out my phone, thinking of just sending her a message. My fingers hovered over the screen. " _Eh_ ," I thought, putting the phone away. All I could think was how much she must hate me, and I wasn't in the mood to get into another screaming match.

"Huh" I sighed as I walked in my front door. That terrible feeling of loneliness returning, waiting for me like a faithful pet. I could hear laughter of my neighbors. The sound mocked me. They sounded so happy. "Perhaps I am meant to be alone." I said to the empty room. " _Meant to be? When did I become a believer in fate and such bullshit!_ " I scolded myself. " _No Nicky old pal, you did this to yourself_." I hung my head in shame as I knew it was true " _I did do this to myself. I put us in that situation, I made the decision. Because of me she suffered and I must live with the guilt. Haunted..._ " I reasoned with myself, not talking about the events of this morning, well not just the events of this morning. It didn't matter the reason I did what I did, all that mattered was my actions of the past meant I didn't deserve anyone, especially not Judy. She deserves so much better than me. I have my chance, and it cost me everything. I could feel the tears starting to form again.

Shaking my head, I looked around... a sudden burst of anger overtaking me. "Why? Why me?" I asked aloud. " _I was a good enough person, right? Polite, hardworking, kind. Sure, I skirted the law at times, but did that justify this?_ " I wanted to lash out. I wanted to break things. I wanted to break people, cause them the pain physically, that I felt in my heart. My paw tightened on the handle of my pistol. It was so inviting, so soothing. " _Use, it_!" the taunting voice said. I let out a pained scream, clearing my head. It was then that I noticed I had drawn my gun... there it was in my paw, finger on the trigger. " _What are you going to do with that?_ " my brain sneered. I honestly didn't know. It scared me, though, to think that just a minute earlier I was looking for a target to vent my pain. I was worried what would have happened if someone walked in my door at just that moment, or if Judy had decided to come check on me. I stood there looking at the pistol. It felt welcome in my paw. In that moment, it seemed like it was my only friend and as I stared at it, it seemed to offer to help end my misery. Hurriedly, I ejected the magazine from my pistol and cleared the chamber. I dropped it all on the table and stared at it. Fear was evident on my face as I pondered what just happened. I didn't like where I went. Could I do that? Or is that just a dark fantasy to vent my emotions? What exactly am I capable of doing? " _You already know that answer, don't you?_ " I did. Terrified, I got up and locked my weapon away in my safe.

On my way back to the couch, I passed the mirror hanging in the living room. I stopped and looked at my reflection. My eyes were wild, a feral look set on my face. "What am I becoming?" I asked the face in the mirror. Dismayed, I checked the time on my phone. "0934," It read. I was confused. It was only a 20-minute walk from the station and I just got home. I was missing hours. I shook my head and turned to the couch. Sleep. I just need sleep. Crossing the room, I threw off my clothes and laid down on the couch, the whole time thinking. My dark thought continued to dominate my mind as I slowly drifted to sleep. I remembered that I intended to text Judy, and reached for my phone. I picked up my phone hoping to see a message from Judy…... Nothing, but I expected that. As my eyes were closing, I typed in a simple text. It never made it. Sleep taking me before I could hit send, with the dreams starting almost instantly. As I sank into the depths of my dreams, my phone slipped from my grasp landing on the floor beside me. The screen showing my unsent message.

 **"We need to talk."**

 **1430**

POV (Judy)

" _Finally the day is over.'_ " I thought as I walked back to my cruiser.

I was tired, both mentally and physically. My job itself wasn't awful, but trying to put on a pleasant face for the public when you felt anything but happy is… trying, to say the least. Plus, it was incredibly dull and did nothing to keep my mind off this morning and the fight with Nick. " _Fight? Yeah right, I was totally ambushed by him._ " I corrected myself. To make matters worse the whole day I was constantly looking at my phone. I didn't know what to expect, but not seeing a single text from Nick worried me. It worried me a lot and it fed an ever increasingly volatile amount of anger. At one point I decided to try to call Nick, but the call just went to voicemail. When I hung up, I set him a follow up text, and waited for a response. It never came. I was frustrated, hurt and angry at my partner and presumed "friend". I tried my best to hide it, but that is a problem when your co-workers are cops, we tend to notice strange behavior in people. Especially each other.

Throughout the day, McHorn kept giving me stares like he was silently asking me when I was going to tell him what was wrong. For my part I just ignored him. I tried to bury myself more into work and did everything I could to avoid talking to him. However, keeping up a solid front is hard work, and he took the opportunities to try to get in. Twice throughout the day, when I let my guard down, McHorn asked me if I was OK and if everything was good between Nick and I. I kept telling him everything was fine, but he didn't buy it.

"I saw how you two were at the station this morning. The whole station noticed." He stated after asking me for the second time.

Great I thought. The whole first precinct is getting front row seats to the implosion of my friendship with Nick. My ears burned with embarrassment... and anger, lots of anger, as we walked along. McHorn must have noticed my face because he turned to say something else. But I cut him off before he could.

"Look, I appreciate you wanting to check up on me, but everyone just needs to butt out of my business." My voice cold and eyes narrowed. The message was unmistakable... DROP IT. At first I thought McHorn was going to protest, his mouth opened, but he quickly shut it thinking twice. Instead he just turned back and we continued our patrol.

After a few moments, he turned facing me and stepped right in front. His large size effectively blocking any way out. He looked down at me with a stern look on his face. He was determined to say something. I knew I couldn't avoid it forever, so I decided to just let him get whatever it was off his chest.

"Are you two dating?" He asked.

I was caught off balance by the question that seemly came out of left field. "Why would you ask that?" I replied a bit confused.

"Hopps, its ok if you are, the department doesn't really have a regulation against it and I won't tell anyone either way, but I have to know." He continued.

I just looked up at him and sighed. "No, we are not dating. I promise you." I said flatly before continuing, "Nick and I had a really bad fight today on the way in. Something is up with him, but he won't tell me what and I am afraid that he is pushing me away."

"I see. Look, Hopps, people argue. I've had arguments with my partner. It happens. But, if you want the truth, here it is. You and Wilde are good. You are good together. You are probably the best pair of partners I have ever seen, more than partners. He just needs time; I am sure he will come around." He said reassuringly.

"What if he doesn't?" I countered.

McHorn, just shrugged and turned to continue walking down the street again. We walked in silence for several blocks before he finally turned to me and offered to beat Nick up for me, if I wanted of course. I am ashamed to admit it, but the sight of the giant rhino going after the fox was satisfying. I was particularly amused when I pictured McHorn sitting on Nick, and Nick screaming uncle. I knew the massive officer walking beside me wasn't serious, but all the same, thinking of his offer was enough to get a chuckle and slight smile out of me at least. He just nodded his approval. The rest of our shift passed with hardly a word spoken between us. However, when we pulled up in front of the precinct, he turned to me and gave me some advice.

"I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you this…. Friends come and go, and despite your best efforts things change. While you can't control it, you can't just give up. You must try, and you must fight. You will not be able to live with yourself if you do not. I know you Hopps, you are a fighter."

I thought about what he said the whole way home. Honestly, his words didn't make me feel better. I know you lose friends, but that is just the problem, I didn't want to lose Nick. He wasn't wrong though. I couldn't just sit by expecting things to fix themselves, or wait for Nick to talk to me. I decided that no matter the outcome, I had to confront Nick again. I made a U-turn at the next light, I started to head to Nick's. I had to speak to him. I needed him to explain it to me. And if for nothing else to give him a piece of my mind.

I pulled into his building's lot and almost ran to the elevator. My stomach in knots as my anxiety level reaching maximum. " _How was it I could face down criminals, but when it came to confronting my partner, my legs turn to jelly?_ " I thought. I watched as the elevator reached his floor. My breathing increasing as I tried in vain to steady my nerves and do what I needed to do. I anxiously waited for the doors to open, time seeming to slow down. When the doors first opened, however, my police senses started tingling. Right away I sensed that something wasn't right. Mammals were hanging out their doors looking down the hall. My sensitive ears heard a struggle, shouts and breaking glass. Someone was in trouble. Cautiously I started moving down the hall, hand on my Glock, urging everyone to get back into their apartments lock the doors. I moved slowly as I assessed the situation and looked for the source of the sounds. With each step, my ears picked up more detail of what was going on. The sounds of raised voices, stress and fear easily detectable. When I finally made it far enough down the hall to make out the voice, my blood ran cold. It was Nick. He was pleading, begging to an unknown assailant. Without thinking I drew my pistol, throwing caution to the wind and ran down the hall, frantic to reach my partner before it was too late. I had just reached his door, when I heard another loud crash, followed by a pained scream. "Hold on Nick. Just hold on." I thought. I hesitated slightly as I only heard silence. "Oh no." My mind raced. I gave the doorknob a questioning turn just to find it locked. Panicked, I grabbed my key ring to use the spare key to Nick's apartment. I heard a faint whimper from inside, Nick was hurt. The lock clicked and the tumbler activated as I turned the key, my heart pounding in my ears. I brought my pistol up and turned to knob, pushing the door open. Suddenly, my ears were overwhelmed by the sound of Nick screaming. I entered the darkened room, moving as fast as I could to avoid being silhouetted by the light from the hall, the dreaded kill box. The door swung shut behind me and I was thrown into blackness. The silence was deafening. I blindly groped for the light switch, trying in vain to see in the dark, my senses making me keenly aware that I wasn't alone in the room. I could hear the faint rustle of someone near me, moving in the dark. Fear was starting to take hold of me.

"Nick" I whispered shaking, still not sure what I was up against.

After what seemed like an eternity I found the light switch that I was looking for. I flipped it on and began to survey the scene before me. Nick's uniform strewn around the room, a broken glass next to a flipped coffee table, a smashed lamp, and finally Nick. He was sitting bolt upright, clad in only a white T-shirt and pair of boxers, with a shocked and angry expression, looking straight down the barrel of my pistol.

POV (Nick)

" _No! No! Please! Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!"_

I bolted upright screaming in my living room. I was drenched in sweat, reeling from my latest nightmare. However, I wasn't greeted with my usual empty apartment. Instead, to my surprise, I was staring down the business end of Judy's gun. At first I just sat there, but slowly I felt an out of place anger building and it was directed at this bunny holding a gun on me. Finally, I snapped and lashed out.

"What the hell are you doing here? Who said you were wanted here!?" I asked venom dripping from my words. "And why are you waving a gun in my face? Either pull that trigger or put it away. I said put it the fuck away Hopps! Shit!". I didn't know why I lashed out at her, but a part of me had hoped she would pull the trigger. My mind was still foggy from just waking up, and some of my pain, and guilt, and anger had bled through I was sure. Or maybe I had reached my limit, either way I watched Judy tremble and wilt before my eyes. Her arms went limp, gun falling to her side. Her head sagged and ears drooped over her face. She stumbled backwards a few steps like she was reacting to a physical body blow my words seemed to have delivered.

"N…. nothing." she stuttered. "Sorry." She turned to leave, defeated.

As I watched, I swear I saw that bunny starting to crumble before my eyes. She began to shake uncontrollably and just as she reached the door she collapsed to her knees. She hung her head, beyond defeat, and began to sob. Through it all, my rage quickly faded, only to be replaced by guilt and shame. I sat there frozen. " _This was all just another nightmare. Right? I am going to wake up any minute._ " I desperately hoped. Only I didn't wake up. I opened my mouth several times, trying to say something, but I couldn't find the words. Through it all, she just sat there sobbing, not looking at me, just staring at the floor, gun still in her paw. I was fixated on that gun.

With one more glance over her shoulder, Judy started to get off the floor, as she looked back, I was startled. Her eyes, her amazing amethyst eyes were completely dead. No light shown in them, no feeling visible. As I stared into them, they seemed to only grow darker, the color in them fading. She got up, slowly. Trying her best to regain some of her composure. As I watched, I knew what I needed to do. I stood up quickly and covered the distance to the door. If Judy heard me move, then she didn't react. She kept moving, heading out of my apartment, heading out of my life. I moved as fast as I could, but I couldn't seem to make up the distance. I watched as her paw touched the door knob, turning slowly. Terrified, I lunged, putting my paw on the door keeping it shut coming up beside her. I watched her tense and pause, waiting, bracing, expecting a blow to fall. It never came. Instead, I gently reached down and took the gun from her and laid it on the shelf by the door. She looked up with eyes that were cold, barren and tearless. Her pain replaced by a cold fury, a hatred. My heart was shattered. But I couldn't blame her. I again opened my mouth to speak, only making slight gasping sounds.

Judy had had enough and just shook her head while pushing my paw from the door attempting to leave. Without a word and without thinking, I did the only thing I could do. I grabbed her and pulled her in tight wrapping my arms around her, holding her close. She began to struggle and fight, trying the throw me off, but I just held tighter. Finally, she stopped fighting and just stood there. I held her as close as I could and broke down. I began to cry as all the pain I had bottled up inside came out. I laid my head on her shoulder, tears beginning to stream down my face.

"I…Sorry...Please... I..." I managed to choke out.

Judy stood there listening to my struggling apology. Then slowly she looked at me. Tears forming in her eyes as she returned my embrace. She wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my chest. Every emotion imaginable came pouring out. She alternated cursing my name and beating my chest, too shaking sobs and muffled words I couldn't make out. I moved a paw to the back of her head gently stroking it while I laid my head on hers.

Slowly our embrace began to loosen as we each started to gain control of ourselves. When I finally felt that I could speak without choking, I pulled Judy off me. She looked at me questioningly, as I simply said, "We need to talk."

She just stood there, face blank.

POV (Judy)

Holding on to him, and crying into his chest felt good. I didn't know what exactly happened, but all my repressed emotions from the day were coming out. I wasn't ready to let things go, since I was still furious with him, but I was so happy to be near him. As we calmed down, he gently pulled me away. Part of me didn't want to let go, but I knew that I had to. I looked up at him, my face blank, not sure what to expect. When I heard him say "We need to talk," I lost it.

"Talk? We need to talk? That is all you have to say to me asshole?" I screamed at him. "You put me through hell today! Not a word since you blew up on me this morning, bailed on me at work, and ignored me all day. Then after I come to check on you, you shout at me again." He just stood there head down and ears pressed against his head as I continued to vent my anger at him. "We are supposed to be partners, more than that we are supposed to be friends."

At that he quickly interjected, "We are friends!"

"Are we?" I asked

"Carro..." He began, but I cut him off.

"No! You don't get to call me that. That is something a friend would call me. After today I'm not so sure, that is what you are." I spat. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted him to feel like I felt. My words seemed to have the desired effect. I watched Nick's head snap up and saw a fierceness in his eye. " _Here it is_ ," I thought, " _I put him in a corner and pushed too far. This is the moment Nick tells me to get lost. Well if that is what he wants fine. I'm ready._ " I balled my fists waiting. " _So much for fixing things_."

As I watched, however, Nick's demeanor changed. The fierceness was still in his eyes, but his face had softened. For a while, he just stood there, like he was making up his mind. I was about to turn and leave, when he finally spoke.

"Judy wait." He said softly, causing me to pause.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"Is it normal procedure for you to check on friends by drawing a gun on them? He asked smug grin on his face.

I saw red. "I came over and you were yelling and screaming, the whole floor was out in the hall. It sounded like you were being murdered!" I screamed launching myself at him, knocking him onto his back. I was swinging wildly, trying to hit anything I could. He just let me swing, not attempting to get free. "I... I...thought I was going to lose you. I was so scared." I continued, punches becoming a weak pounding as I began to cry again.

Nick simply put his paw on my back and soothingly rubbed it, trying to calm me down before speaking. "You're right. The way I treated you, is unacceptable and I am sorry. I... I don't deserve to be your friend. No friend should be treated like that. I lashed out at you simply for the fact I could. Nothing can change the way I acted, but I hope you can forgive me, and give me a chance to try to explain myself. And after, if you still don't want to be friends I understand. Please Judy, give me this chance."

I sat there still on top of Nick listening to what he had to say. He seemed to so weak and fragile before my eyes and it broke my heart. Climbing off him, I just nodded and wiped the tears from my face. For his part, Nick just stood up and walked over to the couch. I hesitated a moment before following.

I sat down next to him and looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to begin. At first, he seemed nervous and looked around briefly. When he finally spoke, it was with that grin of his, and he made a lame attempt at a joke. "Hey who broke my lamp? No wonder you are here Fluff, I've been vandalized." I just gave him an icy stare; did he think this was a time for joking?

"OK. OK. Sorry. Joking is just kinda how I deal." He said. Slowly he reached back and rubbed the back of his head. His ears were down and I could tell he was conflicted. Like he wanted to tell me something, but at the same time he didn't. I decided to try to help him along.

"Nick, just tell me what is bothering you. Did I do something wrong? If I did I am really sorry I didn't mean to." I told him in a soft, meek voice. I was almost pleading with him. " _Just tell me Nick. Trust me._ " I thought to myself.

Nick turned to look at me. His gaze was so like this morning and I was preparing for the worst. I even started to get up from the couch, but he just shook his head and looked at me, stopping me in my tracks. His big green eyes were kind, and a small smile, a dreamy smile, spread on his lips. "No Judy. You never could." He said softly. My heart skipped a beat. Though simple in content, the meaning was enormous and the feeling behind it told me all I needed to know. I smiled at him as a couple tears rolled down my cheeks.

POV(Nick)

I looked at Judy sitting on the couch and sighed. This was going to be tough. I could tell that she was on edge, and guarded. Normally, I could read her like a book, but now I was left in the dark. I saw pain, anguish, compassion, anger, rage, guilt and... love? On her face. She looked at me intently with those eyes. Those amazing eyes... " _Get it together Nick_!" I screamed in my head, shaking myself out of my reverie.

"Judy, I don't know where to begin." I started.

"You could start with an apology and explanation," Judy snapped.

"You're right. And I am so incredibly sorry. Nothing I say can excuse my behavior." I continued, Judy giving a short huff in agreement. This didn't seem to be going well. Struggling to contain my emotions I pressed on.

"Judy, since we met, you have become my closet friend and the most important person to me in the world. It has been such a long time since I felt that comfortable with anyone." As I spoke I made sure to keep my eyes locked on hers. I watched as Judy began to relax, letting her guard fall a bit. "But there is something you need to know. There is something from my past that I want to tell you."

"So tell me," she encouraged in a firm yet gentle voice.

"I... I can't." I dropped my gaze to the floor, not able to keep eye contact. I looked up after a moment, Judy looked hurt. "No, its not like that. It has nothing to do with you. Please, I don't want you to think that it is you." I pleaded. "I want to tell you, but I am just not ready. It goes deep, to a blackness that I have inside me, a time that I wish I could forget. I'm just not ready." I was silently sobbing now. I didn't know if at this point I was talking to her or mostly myself, but the thought of my past was stirring the monster within.

Judy reached out and tenderly touched my arm. "Nick," She said in a half whisper, "You can tell me anything, what are you so afraid of?"

The tenderness in her voice instantly quieted my demon. When I looked up at her it was like seeing her for the first time. I could feel a difference but I couldn't put words to it. Her concerned face, soft touch and loving eye... man, those eyes... they were telling me everything was OK, and I believed them. " _Come on, Nick, your drowning here_."

"What am I afraid of?" I repeated. "I'm afraid of you. I'm afraid of what you would think. How you would see me. I know that your friendship is better than I ever deserve. I don't... no I can't lose you, Carrots." That was the final straw, I couldn't hold it together anymore. My sobs came in torrents, as did Judy's.

Without hesitation, Judy reached over and pulled me into a hug and held me tight. We sat there and cried together for what felt like the hundredth time that day. My head was on her shoulder as she did her best to comfort me.

"Sshhhh. Its OK Nick. You don't have to tell me till you are ready. And when you are, I will be here for you." She whispered in my ear while stroking my head.

Slowly I began to calm down. My breathing slowed and tears lessened. Eventually, I stopped crying all together and just sat there, head on her shoulder enjoying the sensation of being close to her. For her part, Judy simply sat there, stroking the back of my head comforting me. Soon, Judy laid her head on mine, as I nuzzled into her neck relaxed.

After a few minutes, I stole a glance at my partner. I noticed her eyes were closed and her breathing had become slower. I couldn't help but grin. Here was my partner, always wanting to help and make the world a better place, holding me. I didn't know if she was asleep or not, but as the exhaustion from the day went to take me again I couldn't help but think how cute she was. As my eyes closed I whispered one last thing to her, "Thanks."

POV (Judy)

I opened my eyes when I heard Nick whisper in my ear. I smiled warmly as I felt him drift off to sleep. I still didn't know what was going on, but I was happy that he was at least talking to me again. I thought about getting up to leave, but I decided against it. I didn't want to leave him alone, not right now. I glanced over at the clock as a yawn escaped my mouth.

"17:47," I read aloud. "Well a little nap wouldn't hurt I am pretty beat."

I gently laid nick down on his side before I crawled next to him. I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around me again as I snuggled into his body. I sighed contently at the feeling. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Several Hours Later

POV (Nick)

"Mmmmm... aaahhhh." I yawned, slightly shifting to see the clock. 0315... "Good, I can sleep for another hour."

As I lay back down I pulled the pillow I was holding closer to my body.

"Mmmmm... that's nice..."

My eyes shot open. " _Pillows don't talk... Uh oh."_


	3. PSA 1

Hey everyone. I just wanted to do a little PSA before I got too far into this.

First of all let me just say thank you for everyone that has checked out my story. I am hoping you are enjoying it so far. I am really enjoying writing this and it is great to see it appreciate.

On that note, this is the first creative writing I have done in a really long time, so please hang in there as I get back to form. So with that in mind, don't be afraid to critique my work. As far as my timetable goes, it really isn't set. I will release chapters, as I complete then and are satisfactory. However, I would like to stress that this whole thing is a work in progress and it is highly likely that I will revisit old chapters to rewrite and hopefully improve upon them.

As a final note, I am working on a third installment, so those of you waiting for more need not worry. However, the ETA is not determined.


	4. Would you like Blueberries with that?

Chapter 3: Would you like Blueberries with that?

 **0315**

POV (Nick)

*Moment before

" _What?! Pillows don't talk... Oh no."_

I looked down, snuggled between my arms, in a perfect little spoon with my tail wrapped around us both was the "pillow". Hurriedly, I surveyed the sight in front of me, while trying to simultaneously fight the voice in my head telling me how right this felt, and the rising fear in my gut. Her long black-tipped ears, peaceful angelic face, soft gray fur, that little patch of white on her chest, and her perfect breast in my hand. I froze, _"Judy_. _Wait, breast in my ha_ _nd?! Why am I holding her boob?! And why doesn't she have a shirt on? Great…. things were on the way to being fixed from yesterday, and this happens. I just can't catch a break."_ As if to illustrate my point, Judy pulled me tighter to her. I frantically tried to find a way out of this predicament.Not seeing any good options, I gently tried to untangle myself from the sleeping bunny in my arms. I was terrified of waking her and having to try to explain the situation. " _If I can just get away, I can go to my bedroom and at least pretend that nothing happened."_ Though, I wasn't even sure if something happened.

The last thing I remembered was Judy holding me, then falling asleep. That was it. How did we go from that, to being half naked spooning? I really couldn't come up with a good answer. The best I could think of, was that we both passed out and just ended up innocently cuddling. Well mostly innocently. But that still didn't explain Judy being half naked. I really hoped I hadn't done it. That would be inexcusable. " _Oh no, I didn't take advantage of her did I?"_ Despite that particular event being extremely unlikely, it still worried me. After all I wasn't that kind of guy. However, I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy feeling her warm fur on mine. " _But how did the shirt come off?"_ Glancing around, I also noticed her duty belt and bra on the floor. _"Now I know I didn't take those off."_ I thought. _"First the duty belt is difficult enough to get off fully awake, and the bra is damn near impossible under the best of circumstances."_ I relaxed a bit as I came to the conclusion that she must have removed them sometime in the night to get more comfortable.

By now, I had almost escaped from the clutches of my sleeping partner. I began silently celebrating, but I guess I tried counting my chickens before they hatched, so to say. Just as I was about to extract my arm from around Judy's body, she grabbed my paw.

"Mmmmm you don't have to let go. I like it when you hold me." She said sleepily as she placed my paw back where it was.

I dared not move. Slowly, Judy began to stir. My effort to get away without waking her failing. Groggily, she began rubbing my paw. "Mmmm morning," she said not rolling over. Suddenly, as if a switch was flipped, the situation dawned on her. She looked down at her naked chest, my paw she had been rubbing, still on her boob where she had placed it, then slowly rolled onto her back to look at me. I sat there looking like a kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. " _Very nice cookies."_ My childish mind added. In the moment, the only reply I could muster was a weak smile and lame wave.

"Uh... morning Hopps," I choked out.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" She screamed, jumping up from the couch grabbing her shirt to cover herself.

"Relax Carrots... no need for modesty now. After all we did make it to second base." I jested. Trying to lighten the mood and defuse the bomb that I was positive was going to go off any second. Plus, despite everything, there was no way I could pass up a chance like that, the joke just wrote itself. It also helped that even with the events last night, laying there with Judy had been the best sleep I had had in years.

"Not the time dumb fox," she retorted buttoning her uniform shirt.

" _Dumb fox, huh? That's weird, she only uses that nickname when she is messing with me. And definitely not when she is angry with me._ " I thought to myself. " _You s_ _ly bunny!"_ A smirk spreading on my face as I thought about what that meant. Noticing, Judy just huffed and turned to head to the bathroom.

As she walked away she mumbled, "Boys... Only thinking with their dicks." I couldn't help but burst out laughing. As I waited for her to re-emerge, I continued to give her shit.

"So you know, your bra is still out here. Want me to bring it in to you, or is it a memento for me to remember last night by." I called through the door.

With the mention of last night, my smile turned into a frown and my ears dipped. I remembered why she was here. And I remember what had been said. Instantly, my cheerfulness faded. _"She must think that I am a total ass right now. After last night the only thing I can do today is make jokes."_ I chastised myself. I turned, about to head to the kitchen to make some coffee, when I heard the door crack open. Before I could even react I received a quick one-two punch to the arm. I spun back round and caught a glimpse of Judy's bare shoulder and face peaking around the edge of the door.

"What was that for?" I inquired a bit indignant, only to receive a small impish smile as an answer.

I was about to shake it off and go back to making coffee, when Judy spoke up. "One... I need to go home to shower and change for work so I will get a new bra there. Two, no that bra is not staying with you. And three, those were for last night and the terrible jokes you made this morning. Now go get some coffee made." She ordered as she shut the door again.

I just chuckled to myself as I went to do just that. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I was glad that I didn't seem to be in trouble. My thoughts lingered on Judy as I scooped coffee grounds into the machine, and poured in the water. I was thinking about her laying next to me. I thought of the smell of her shampoo, the light rhythm of her breathing, the feel of her fur, the warmth of her body... and her breasts. Her perfect breasts. Oh god her breasts were something. They were so firm and perky. Sure by fox standards they were a bit on the small side, but for her they were just the right size for her frame. I could see why she wouldn't wear a bra, she didn't need it. And the added discomfort of wearing one was an evil best tolerated only for work, due to it being regulation dress. I stood there practically drooling on myself as I thought about it. To make things even more awkward this morning, I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Judy leave the bathroom.

"Hey dumdum, are you just going to stand there looking brain dead, or are you going to get ready?" She asked me, snapping me from my thought.

"Umm yeah, I just need to take a quick shower and get dressed then we can go." I said embarrassed. "If you are hungry, I have some plain bagels in the pantry, toaster is under the counter. Oh! I have fresh blueberries in the fridge." With that I left to take a shower. My head swimming with all sorts of wonderful thoughts.

Entering the bathroom, I turned on the shower and stripped out of my remaining clothes from the day before, which wasn't much since I had deemed it necessary to throw my uniform all over the other room last night. However, I still had my white T-shirt and boxers on. It was only then that it dawned on me that I was in my underwear the whole time Judy was here. Sure last night things were more heated and dress code was probably last on everyone mind, but it still was amazing that nothing was said once. Thinking about it, I had to give Judy props for not reacting at all. _"Carrots, you missed a golden opportunity."_ Stepping into the shower, I moved into the warm water and started lathering myself with soap. The whole time thinking about Judy; her cuddled up against me. Her boobs. " _mmm yeah her boobs_."

"Hey! You drown in there?" Judy shouted through the door startling me.

"No, sorry... Spaced out a bit. I'm getting out now." I replied. It was only at that moment, that I realized I had been absentmindedly stroking my penis as I daydreamed about that gray bunny. Quickly, I climbed out of the shower and started to dry off. _"Fuck! I didn't grab any clothes!"_

I wrapped the towel around myself and prepared to open the door. I just had to make it across the living room and to my bedroom, then I'd be safe. As I readied myself to go, I was painfully aware that my dick was still at half-mast from my earlier escapades, making a noticeable bulge in the front of my towel. I really hoped that Judy was still in the kitchen. I swung the door open and ran out... Smacking right into Judy almost knocking her over.

She regained her balance quickly and I watched as she took stock of my new attire. I saw her eyes travel down over my exposed chest, passed my waist and to the towel. I was positive she noticed the bulge. My suspicions confirmed, as the insides of her ears turned a deep red. Her face darkening as the blush even became visible through her fur. Quickly she turned away, using her hand to shield her eyes from my indecency.

"Umm... Sorry," I offered as I scurried to my room and shut the door. As I moved about getting dressed, I could still hear Judy in the other room, even with the door closed. At First she gave a gasp, as she let out a breath she had evidently been holding, only to follow it with giggling. I wasn't sure how to take it. Why was she laughing? Was it at my expense? Laughing at the embarrassment, or was she laughing at, you know, "me". My paranoia coming out a bit. " _Stop it Nick. You are the only pervert here. She is your partner, and just laughing at the funny situation."_ I shook my head thinking I was probably right. Taking a deep breath to clam myself, I stepped out of my bedroom.

"Ready?" I asked.

 **0330**

Pov (Judy)

 _"Hehe... Nick stop. You are such a pervert"_

"Mmmmm you don't have to let go. I like it when you hold me." I said sleepily, my dream still fresh in my mind. " _Hold on"_... I looked down, my bare chest greeting me. And " _why was there a red paw groping my left boob!?"_ Quickly I glanced back over my shoulder only to be greeted by Nick grinning stupidly, wearing just his white t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Uh... Morning Hopps," he said.

"Ahhhhhhhh," I screamed freaking out. Quickly throwing off his arm and jumping off the couch. I grabbed my shirt and started putting it on, trying to make myself respectable in front of my partner.

"Relax Carrots... no need for modesty now. After all we did make it to second base together." He stated in a mocking tone.

"Not the time dumb fox," I retorted buttoning my uniform shirt and trying not to laugh. I mean yeah he saw me half naked and I was a bit mortified, but it wasn't his fault. And his reactions to the whole thing were pretty hysterical. When I jumped off the couch, he looked so guilty and worried. It was actually adorable. I knew the truth though. Nothing really happened. We had been talking when we fell asleep on his couch. Then, in the middle of the night, I had woken up and in a half-conscious state I took my clothes off in an attempt to be more comfortable. But, that didn't mean I couldn't "not" tell him and enjoy the cute faces he was making.

I knew it was still quite early, but I checked the time regardless. We weren't behind but neither of us were planning on waking up here like this, so I knew we had to get going. Nick had to dress and I had to get to my place to shower and get ready for work. So with that in mind, I headed to the bathroom. On my way I couldn't help but have a bit of fun, at Nick's expense of course, commenting about how boys only think with their dicks. He laughed so I know he heard me.

After I shut the bathroom door, I quickly took my shirt back off. I stared at myself in the mirror, remembering the last fleeting moments of my dream... my face becoming warm as I became flush. My thoughts then drifted and lingered on the feeling of Nick caressing my body. It had felt so good... so natural, like we were meant to be. As I started freshening up a bit, Nick was busy making jokes about my bra and our situation. I just shook my head ignoring him. I was glad that whatever was bothering him last night seems to have been forgotten. I still wanted to talk to him about it, but he needed some time. I chuckled to myself as he asked if he was to keep my bra, but there was no way I was going to let him have all the fun.

Quickly I opened the door and caught him turning to leave. I gave him a quick one-two before I remembered I was topless and ducked back behind the door. Standing there, half naked and seeing the way he stared, I couldn't help but have a small devilish grin. So many devious thoughts dancing through my brain. I could just swing the door open... tease him a little. " _No! Work first play later"_ I scolded myself. Instead I sent Nick off to start coffee and went back to freshening up.

A few minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom. Having used the toilet and washed my face, I was feeling a little better. A real shower was much preferred, but I felt I was at least presentable. The inviting smell of coffee hit my nose as I walked into the kitchen, a small giggle escaping my lips as I saw Nick standing there. He looked stoned, completely spacing. I had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking about as he stood there absentmindedly stroking his chest. I should have been offended, but I found myself to be oddly flattered.

"Hey dumdum, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to get ready?" I asked startling him.

I started walking to him, as he blundered his way through offering me breakfast. " _Hehe... he is cute when embarrassed."_ I thought. A wicked smile spread across my face as I watched him walk away. " _And he has such a cute butt!"_ As he turned the corner, I turned around and began getting some food.

I grabbed a cup of coffee and elected to take Nick's off and have a bagel with blueberries. I even found some honey and cream cheese for the bagel, but decided to just leave it plain. Once everything was prepared, I sat down at the table to wait while I ate. After finishing my second cup of coffee, I decided to see what was taking Nick so long in the shower. It was already0425 and we still had to make it to my place. As I approached the bathroom door, my sensitive ears picked up a slight moan... and " _was that my name?"_ My heart skipped a beat or two and my face burned as a heat spread through my body. I began to feel a familiar itch between my legs and I had to use all my will power to not react to it. " _Oh my god... Is he masturbating to the thought of me?"_ I was many things, shocked, intrigued, turned on, but not upset. The heat between my legs grew, begging me to touch myself, to relieve the urge. If it wasn't for the pressing need to get to work, so I wouldn't get chewed out again, I would have played with myself right then. With a sigh, I pushed those thoughts from my mind and called out to Nick, helping to light a fire under his ass. When he didn't respond, I sat there a moment trying to hear what he was doing. Secretly hoping I could hear him moan my name again. When I didn't hear anything, I turned to leave.

I was about to walk back to the kitchen when the bathroom door flew open and Nick walked right into me. In his surprise he just froze. I on the other hand couldn't help but start examining his body. Trying to soak in all the detail I could. Slowly, my eyes stared traveling down his body. I was able to see his broad muscular shoulders, well foamed chest and flat abs... covered by lush red fur that I just wanted to get lost in. I had never really thought of it before, but he was sexy. I wanted to see more of him, like his butt, but Nick had wrapped a white towel around his lower half, blocking my view. I was slightly disappointed, but only slightly, as a fairly visible bulge was sticking out from the front. _"Hmmmm..."_ I thought, fixated on the shape. I heard Nick say something before scampering to his room, but in my haze I couldn't make out what it was. I returned to the kitchen as I heard the door shut. _"Mmmmm I wonder what was hidden under that towel."_ I asked myself rhetorically. " _I bet I could have a lot of fun with that."_ I giggled as my mind started to fill in the blanks, creating all sorts of fun fantasies.

After about five minutes, Nick re-emerged from the bedroom. "Ready?" he asked. I just shook my head and stood up. On my way I stopped to pick up my bra and duty belt, taking the opportunity to bend slowly at the waist to tease a bit more. I was almost out the door, when I remember my pistol was on the shelf. I quickly grabbed it and set off down the hall leaving him to lock the door. As I walked away, I threw my bra over my shoulder and shook my butt a little more than usual... all by accident of course.

As we drove back to my place, silence had again set in. I was getting nervous. I hated silence, as it usually meant something was wrong. And silence in a car with Nick was almost unbearable. He isn't one to stay silent for long, especially around me. As I drove, I kept stealing glances at my partner. Every now and then, I would catch him glancing at me. When our gaze would meet, he would smile softly but no words were ever spoken. There was something different about him today. Eventually, I couldn't stand the silence any longer. I was about to speak, only to have Nick beat me to it.

"Listen, Hopps, I wanted to apologize for everything that happened this morning. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't mean to grope you or look at you naked or anything. I am not that type of guy, and I don't want you to think I am. I definitely wouldn't try to take advantage of you. Are we good?" He asked, genuinely concerned. I looked over into his eyes.

I just giggled. "Yeah we are good, none of that was your fault. Besides, I think we both got a pretty good show. After all, what is a little skin between friends?" I said, giving him a wink.

He looked at me with complete shock on his face. His mouth hung open and I swear the red fur on his face got even darker. " _Man! I wonder if he knows he is this cute!"_ After a minute or two, he seemed to grasp what I said. A smirk over took his face.

"That was your plan all along wasn't it, come over to my place when I'm all vulnerable, chat me up, and then get into my pants." he said. "Well, if I had known, then I would have made more of an effort to drop the towel. But, Fluff, if you are that hard up for sexual release I am sure there are plenty of male bunnies at the bar that would be glad to help."

"Eeepp!" I squeaked. It was my turn to blush furiously. He just laughed. The hardest laugh I had heard from him in a while. "Oh shut up! Asshole!" I teased back.

"Oh come on now fluff, you know you love me." He said bating me.

"Do I know that? Yes...Yes I do." I said back, giving him a little smile. " _I really do."_ I thought.

"Fluff, I'm glad we are back to normal. I was afraid yesterday had ruined that." He stated. I could tell he meant it. But I couldn't help but feel a little hurt by his words. Was this normal? Is this open flirting thing just a game for him? It hadn't felt that way, but I honestly wasn't sure. _"What if normal isn't what I want? I love him more than a partner don't I? Maybe he doesn't feel the same."_ Sure he seemed to enjoy my flirting and body earlier when he saw them, but he was a guy after all, so that could just be natural. The rest of the ride had my lost in my own head. In the end, though, it didn't matter...I pushed my thoughts aside as we pulled up to my apartment building. " _0445\. Plenty of time."_ I turned off the car and went to hop out as Nick spoke again.

"Should I just stay here Carrots?" He asked.

"No, dumb fox, you can come in." I replied as I started to head inside, I was determined to make Nick see me as more than a partner.

POV (Nick)

 _"No, dumb fox, you can come in,"_ I heard her say as she walked away. I got out of the car and hurried to catch up to her. Naturally I fell into step beside her. I sighed in content. This is where I was meant to be. It felt good to be close to my partner again. Joking, having fun, enjoying each others company. _"Come on Nick, you know the flirting was more than that."_ my mind reminded me. " _We may be partners and best friends, but Judy would never be interested in a fox. Would she?"_ I thought about that for a minute. Sure inter-species couples were not that uncommon in Zootopia, granted some were more rare than others, such as predator-prey couples, but they happened. However, Judy just never struck me as one to be into that sort of thing. I always pictured her dating another bunny, not that there was anything wrong with that. I just shrugged off my thoughts as we walked in the front door. I wasn't going to worry about the what-ifs and the could-be's. I was just happy that Judy and I were good and I wasn't going to push it.

As I entered the apartment building, I looked around at the lobby. Saying this place was nicer than the old building, would have been an understatement. Almost anything would have been an improvement over that place. Comparing the two was like comparing a cottage to a castle. This place was amazing. It was clean, well lit, and had the appearance of a hotel. It even had what looked like a check in desk with an attendant. Rich dark wood furnishing lined the lobby. A small coffee shop graced the corner next to a small reading nook. A rather impressive library available for those inclined to take advantage. Everywhere I looked, polished brass accents. I was aw struck. " _How could she afford this,"_ I wondered as we crossed the lobby headed to, I figured, the elevators. Instead, we walked right by them to the stair case.

"Why aren't we taking the elevator?" I asked.

"Aw, whats the matter? The poor fox too lazy to climb a few flights of stairs?" She teased. "I always walk the stairs, its good for you. Besides I'm just on the fourth floor."

I Just shrugged. It really didn't make any difference to me. I had just assumed the elevators were the way to go. Judy started up the stairs, as I followed a few steps behind. After a few steps, I was glad that we hadn't gone the easy way. I was enjoys watching Judy's ass going up the stairs way too much. " _The stairs have really been good for her."_ I thought.

"You will have to excuse the mess a bit," she warned me as we reached the landing of her floor.

For my part I just shrugged. How bad could it be? I mean she had seen my place and it wasn't exactly the poster child of cleanliness. And after all, she was just a tiny bunny, how big of a mess could a bunny make?

"So where is your place? I asked.

"End of the hall. That way, 434." she replied pointing to her left.

As we started that way, I couldn't hold my curiosity at bay any longer. "You would think this place was a five star hotel," I started, "how can you afford this with your salary?"

Judy just laughed. "I can't." She stated as a matter of fact.

The care free tone in her voice worried me a bit. I must have had a look of concern on my face because she just grinned before continuing. "Don't worry. I pay the same rent I paid at my last place. The rest is picked up by the city. The mayor put it in the city budget as a thank you for the nighthowler case. I guess being a hero has its perks."

I began to chuckle until a thought crossed my mind. "Wait, I helped with that case too." I said, "And I am just as much of a hero for it as you are. Where is my luxury apartment?" I finished a bit annoyed. Then cringing as I heard how petty I sounded.

"Or you are, are you?" Judy said mockingly with a smirk, clearly trying to push my buttons. "You were rewarded too, just not the same way. How do you think you got on the force?"

"Uh... I applied and passed the academy." I said not following, feeling slightly hurt at what I thought she was implying. That I was "helped" through.

"Haha," she giggled, "Yes, that is true, but how do you think you were able to even apply to the program? Haven't you ever wondered how I was able to corner you with that tax evasion scheme? The department had a file on you. We knew about the scams, your connections with the mob and other various criminals, but never moved on you because you were considered small time. Plus the department criminologist and psychologist flagged you as a potential mark for becoming an informant. I guess they were right, in a way at least." She said giving me an ironic smile before continuing. "I convinced the mayor and chief to make that file go away and give you a chance. They agreed." She finished beaming.

I couldn't help but stare at her in disbelief. I had always thought I was incredibly clever. I always checked and rechecked my footprints, so to speak, to make sure I was covered. Now, I find out that I was being watched the whole time? Though having been with the ZPD for a bit I could understand it. The department as a whole was much craftier than I ever gave them credit for.

Judy laughed again. "It's called a hustle sweetheart," she said taking the same stance she had when she first confronted me.

My eyes nearly popped out at the sight. " _Man she looks hot!"_ I gawked for just a second before looking away. _"You need to stop thinking these things, or you are going to get into trouble."_ I shook my head clearing my thoughts as I countered. "So this whole time... I have been on my best behavior, so the chief and IA wouldn't dig into my past and find that, and they already knew?" Judy just beamed. Her eyes sparkling.

"Thanks, Carrots. That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." I said affectionately as we arrived at her place.

She unlocked the door and let me inside. Upon entering, I saw that "a bit messy" was an enormous understatement. Her living room looked like it had been hit by a tornado. Actually, I would say it was more like someone had placed a bomb in her dresser. Clothes were everywhere. As I began picking my way through the wreckage, I looked closer at the garments laying around. As I snooped, it seemed as if her mysterious bomber, had only targeted her underwear drawer. Piles of bras and panties lay heaped on every surface. Picking up a cute purple pair I turned and snickered, "Hot date?"

Judy's ears where redder than any tomato I had ever seen. She looked at her feet in embarrassment mumbling, trying desperately to avoid eye contact. "What was that?" I teased twirling the panties with my finger, "I couldn't quite hear."

"I said I couldn't find my favorite pair! I told you my place was messy! Stop playing with my underwear!" She screamed at me. Embarrassment all over her face. "I need to go get ready."

I just laughed as she walked away. She gathered up some things and disappeared into the bathroom. I checked my watch 0500. _"Cool. Roll call is at 0600 so, no rush."_ I thought to myself. I heard the shower start running and decided to have a look around. The place was very nice, and much bigger than her old place. It was set up in the standard apartment style, huge living area, kitchen/dining room, small hall with the bathroom, and the bedroom. As I explored, I noticed she had decided to use the living room as her bedroom and living room, very much in the fashion of a studio apartment. Her bedroom in turn was used as an office. As I walked in I was confronted with a wall of missing mammals, suspects, and other elements of cases that Judy and I were working. _"She sure didn't have this at her old place. That girl needs to get out and have some fun."_ I just shook my head and went back to the living room. Moving a pile of Judy's clothes, I sat down on the couch. Looking for something to keep me occupied, I searched for the remote for the TV, but to no avail. So, with nothing to keep my attention, I started going through the pile of clothes beside me. A shirt, pair of pants... My breath caught in my throat. A very sexy, all lace, black thong. I held the little piece of fabric in my hand as I felt my pulse quicken and my face burn as an image of Judy in nothing but this garment, if it could even be called that. " _Oh... She would look so amazing in this. It would compliment the tips of her ears and look so good on her pale gray fur, the fabric clinging tightly to her firm round butt. Perhaps bent over the edge of the couch, looking over her shoulder at me, teasing, as she beckoned me forward."_ I opened my eyes and shivered. I had to get my mind out of the gutter. She was a friend, my partner, not some piece of meat. Besides, if I got excited here, there would be no way of hiding it. Especially, with these uniform pants on. _"I need a distraction."_

"Hey Nick?" Judy called from the bathroom.

" _Oh perfect timing,"_ I thought, glad to be doing anything at the moment.

"I left my brush on the bed side table, would you mind bringing it to me?" she asked cracking the door open.

"Sure," I replied jumping up to grab the brush. I crossed the room quickly, brush in paw.

"Here you are." I said reaching my paw in the door. I expected her to just take the brush and close the door, but to my surprise the door opened more. To my utter delight, standing in the door frame, was a damp Judy, a pink towel wrapped around her body. I was stunned. She looked perfect. I couldn't help give her a slow head to toe glance, not even hiding the fact that I was checking her out. She clearly noticed, giving a small bashful smile as her cheeks and inner ears got a slight shade of pink.

"Ummm... Can I have my brush?" She asked with a flirtatious giggle.

"Yeah, sorry. Here you go Carrots." I replied, eyes still locked on her.

"Thanks, silly fox." She said turning and starting to close the door.

"Hey Judy?!" I hastily called, before she could shut the door..

"Hmmm?" Judy paused, her back still to me.

"You... You're beautiful Carrots." I said in a near whisper. I meant it. Her small frame, lovely amethyst eyes, cute ears, towel wrapped around her, her firm slender legs. She was an angel. Judy looked back over her shoulder, her blush deepening, and looked right into my eyes. She was beaming, a small gentle smile on her face. She seemed happier than ever before. Seeing her there, like that... I wanted to melt. As our eye lock continued, a small smile spread on my lips too. That moment, she wasn't just some lust filled fantasy anymore. She was so much more. I just knew that if I could I would have that moment last forever.

"Thanks, you aren't too bad either," She replied with a twinkle in her eye. With that, she looked away and turned back to close the door. I continued looking at the closed door for a moment, savoring the moment a little longer before I turned and shuffled back to the couch. After a minute, I glanced back at the bathroom and my heart practically stopped. Judy hadn't shut the door all the way like I had thought; a crack wide enough to see through remained. I had a perfect view of the mirror, and therefore everything that was going on inside.

I sat transfixed. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't turn away. I could see Judy's reflection, as she began to get ready for work. She had her back turned to the mirror as she dropped the towel. The soft, smooth fur of her shoulders came into view. Hungrily, I dropped my gaze, taking in the curves of her slender, athletic body. I swooned over her smooth back, slender waste, the flare of her hips and her soft, delicate looking tail. As if it was mocking me, the mirror was just at the right angle where I could just see the top curve of her ass. I was in agony. _"Why couldn't she be just a bit taller!"_ I thought. The truth though, was at 3'8", she was just the right height, at least for someone like me coming in at an even 4'. She was a goddess. I watched as she slowly brushed her fur, making her body shine. When she finished, she put the brush down before she slowly bent over and stood back up pulling on a pair of plain blue panties. I couldn't help but think how great of a color that was on her. My eyes locked on her. Her movements had me enraptured. She moved with such grace and femininity.

As she put on her bra, she slightly turned. Not much, but it was enough for me to catch another glimpse of her perfect breasts, her tight stomach, just the top of her most intimate of areas. I swallowed hard. The sight only reminding me of how I woke a few hours before. The memory of feeling her in my paws still fresh in my mind. I looked down at my paws as I thought about it. To my disappointment, when I looked back up, Judy had disappeared from sight. I sighed as I thought my impromptu peep show was over. However, after what seemed like an eternity, she came back into view. When she did, I noticed she had put on a white T-shirt and her uniform pants and was now working on buttoning her uniform blouse.

When Judy finished, she approached the door and fully shut it. As she closed it though, her eyes locked right on me, and she gave a little wink. " _Did she purposefully leave the door open so I could see?"_ I wondered _. "Does my partner have a thing for me?"_ I was thoroughly confused. I mean sure we had been a bit flirty with each other this morning, but that isn't that unusual. We are close and often behave that way. I wasn't sure if I trusted myself to read the situation properly. My emotions had been all over lately, and I didn't want to do anything rash.

My thoughts were only broken when I heard the sound of a flushing toilet and the door opening a minute later. My partner stepped out of the bathroom, looking sharp in her uniform. "Ready to go make the world a better place?" she asked happily.

"Well not if you are going to be little miss sunshine all day," I replied sarcastically, busting her chops a bit.

She feigned a scowl as she led me from her apartment. I checked the time. _"0530. Wow... Amazing how much can happen in so little time."_ I thought. " _Well time for my game face."_

Pov (Judy)

I stepped into the shower and sighed. _"What is up with me? Yesterday, I'm terrified I'm losing my best friend, ready to kill him for the way he acted, and today I'm flirting like a school girl."_ I pondered, lathering my favorite soap into my fur. " _I mean, sure I like him. He is my best friend after all and he is a natural flirt but I don't know. Today feels different. I feel different."_ I thought back to when I woke up next to him this morning. Sure at first I was surprised, but I also felt happy, safe. The way I seemed to fit perfectly into his body just felt right. _"Could that be it. Am I just confusing physical attraction for love?"_ I asked my self. _"No. That's not it."_ I thought of the way he held me, firm but not possessive or overbearing. It was so gentle, so caring... a side of him I hadn't seen before. I wanted nothing more than to climb back into his arms and lay there all day as his little spoon. Then there was him coming out of the bathroom in that towel. " _Ugh... now that was definitely a physical attraction!"_ I thought, giggling to myself.

Lost is my thoughts, I moved my paws up my chest and began lathering my boobs. A small moan escaped my lips, as I massaged my sensitive flesh. The thought of Nick caressing my body, touching me, exploring every curve and dip of my form was consuming my mind. "Oh... Nick... what are you doing to me?" I purred. It took all of my will power, but I forced myself out of my reverie. After all, I had work to do.

When I was finished lathering myself, I quickly rinsed the soap from my body and turned off the shower. I grabbed my towel from the rack and began drying, mentally going through a checklist of what I needed to do to be ready for the day. _"Ok,"_ I said to myself. _"Panties, bra, undershirt. Check. Uniform pants, and blouse. Check. Duty belt, tie, hat. Check. Ok, five minutes to finish drying, five minutes to brush my fur, and five minutes to dress. Two minutes down to the car and then a ten minute drive to the station. Ok half an hour tops... no problem."_

I finished drying myself, threw the towel onto the counter and stepped over in front of the mirror to begin brushing out my fur. I always loved this part of my morning. Not really a vain bunny by nature, I nonetheless really enjoyed looking at myself naked as I brushed my fur. I took great pride in the way I kept myself in shape. And I was sure my fellow officers appreciated it as well. Sure on the professional side it meant I was less of a liability, but I had caught more than a few officers, including my partner, giving me lingering glances as I walked by. The thought always brought a smile, and what is a better confidence booster and way to start the day than knowing you look good enough to turn heads. I reached down to grab my brush, but came up empty.

 _"Shit,"_ I thought, remembering I had used it the night before and it was on the table by my bed. Not having any other choice, I called out to Nick.

"Hey Nick? I left my brush on the bed side table, would you mind bringing it to me?" I said cracking the door. It dawned on me when I heard him respond, that I was still naked. I quickly grabbed my towel and wrapped it tightly around my body. The soft pink material hugging me like a second skin. I knew it was provocative, starting just above my breasts and ending just below my butt, but it was decent enough I thought. Besides, it was only Nick, and I trusted him. _"And what would it hurt to tease him a little."_ I thought devilishly. _"Stop it! Not now! Focus!_

I had just finished wrapping myself when Nick's paw appeared through the door. As I approached, a devious idea crossed my mind. Instead of reaching for the brush, I reached out and grabbed the door handle. I took a breath to steady my nerves, then opened the door wide. I presented my barely covered self to Nick's gaze, much to his surprise.

At first Nick just stood there like a Deer in the headlights. I was slightly offended that he didn't even try to look away, but it made me feel incredibly sexy knowing he couldn't take his eyes off me. Besides this was just something that I could use to tease him later. He continued to just stare at me, his expression blank and mouth slightly open. I felt myself start to get flushed as he continued to openly stare at me. Only getting worse when he finally moved and slowly gave my body a once over, taking in all the detail he could.

I wanted to see where this was going, I had to know how he felt, but time wasn't my friend. Not wanting to stop, but aware time was short, I interrupted his thoughts. "Ummm... Can I have my brush?" I asked. I couldn't help but giggle a bit, he was just so damn cute standing there.

I grabbed my brush and turned to finishing getting ready. Chuckling lightly at the fox standing in the doorway.

"Hey Judy?!" he called after me.

Playing coy, I didn't turn back, just answering him softly, "Hmmm?"

"You... You're beautiful Carrots." he continued in a soft voice.

My heart leapt for joy. I knew it! I looked back over my shoulder and our eyes met. I could see his sincerity, affection and warmth in his eyes. I was just beside myself. The fact that he thought that of me, and the way that he said it so sweetly meant more to me than anything in the world. His opinion was everything to me, I realized. I felt like I was ready to take on the city by myself. I was flying. His soft expression, his gentle smile, sent shivers up my spine. I felt myself getting lost in his dreamy gaze. _"Not now, but soon"_ I thought, ending the moment. I was about to go back to readying myself when I realized I hadn't replied to his compliment. Not vocally at least.

Beaming, I replied, "Thanks, you aren't too bad either." Immediately, I regretted my choice of words. I sounded like some cheesy character from a terrible teen romance movie. At the same time, flashes of his broad shoulders, well-formed chest, and flat abs danced in front of my eyes. I wasn't lying, he did look good, and I was definitely attracted to him. It just sounded stupid.

I turned to go back to the bathroom as I felt my face heat up again, this time from embarrassment. I slowly closed the door as he just stood there. Once it was shut, I bit my lip as I had an idea. After I heard him move back to the couch to wait, I quietly opened the door just a few inches. I left it open just enough that I was sure he would be able to see in if wanted to. After his flattering comment, I wanted nothing more than for him to be able to see me in all my glory. I secretly hoped he would, and that he would come back to the bathroom and make me his... I couldn't deny that there was a growing sexual tension between us. With my thoughts keeping me company, I returned to the task of getting ready.

I knew it wouldn't take me long to get ready, so I made sure to put on as good of a show as I could. I nick to enjoy this, so I tried my best to make sure that my movements provided the best angles for him to see. At the same time, however, I was careful not to reveal everything. Though I wanted him, wanted him to see me, wanted him to know that I appreciated his kind words, I didn't want to throw everything at him. I wanted there to still be some mystery for later, a line that had to be crossed when we were ready. As I finished the last button on my uniform blouse though, I couldn't help be feel a little down. Nick hadn't come back to the bathroom, like I had hoped. _"Naughty bunny... you wanted him to do more than come back. But you know he is too much of a gentleman to do that."_ A whimsical smile appearing on my face as I thought. _"It's true, though, and that is one of the reasons why I love him."_ My paw lingered on the last button as my mind and mouth mulled over the thought. I liked the way it sounded, and tasted in my mouth. I really did love him. I loved him more than a friend, more than a partner. Something had woken in me last night and I am glad it had. _"I just wonder if he will make a move."_ I pushed the thought aside. I was determined to make it known to him that I was his if he wanted. But I had time for that. There was no need to rush things. I knew he was in a fragile place right now, and the last thing I wanted to do was complicate things.

I turned to leave, but decided that I should go to the bathroom before we left. The coffee was starting to work its unfortunate magic. As I approached the door to close it, I saw Nick staring right at me. _"He had been looking!"_ I screamed in my head. Ecstatic, I did the only rational thing I could think of. I gave him a seductive wink and shut the door.

After I finished, I stepped out beaming. I was ready to face the day, and the thought that I would be spending it next to that sexy fox had my spirits higher than I could ever remember. "Ready to go make the world a better place?" I asked happily.

"Well not if you are going to be little miss sunshine all day," He replied sarcastically, busting my chops a bit. That was the fox I knew.

I tried my best to give him a disapproving scowl but failed pretty miserably. I was just in too good a mood to be able to pull that off. Plus that was the type of witty, sarcastic remark of his I loved. I opened the door and led him from the apartment and soon found ourselves back in the car.

The drive to the station was pretty uneventful. We shared some light banter, wondered what Chief Bogo had in store for us, what our assignments would be, the usual work talk. But for the most part we rode in silence. It was a comfortable silence. I was so happy to just be sitting next to Nick.

"What has you so happy today Fluff?" Nick suddenly asked looking straight at me.

"Oh, I don't know. No reason I guess." I said back smiling, avoiding answering his question a bit.

Nick just chuckled and turned to look back out the window. "Sly bunny." he whispered.

"Dumb fox," I whispered back accompanied by a small giggle.

Today was going to be good. I knew it.


	5. PSA 2

**PSA #2**

Good evening everyone! Couple things...

Thanks again for everyone's support. I am glad you are enjoying the story so far. Special shout out to f3arsentinel for the review! First!

I have just uploaded a revised version of chapter 1. Same basic content, but brought more up to the standard of chapter 3, so enjoy.

This also means I will be revising chapter 2. This is my top priority. I am working on chapter 4 as well, but I wont post it till ch. 2 is fixed. So hang in there.

As always, I am always looking for criticism, good or bad, so don't be shy.

If anyone thinks they know what is going on in Nick's head, sound off. I would love to know what you all think is happening.


	6. Hearts and Minds

*** Happy Friday all! Thanks again for the support of my story. I am having a blast writing it. On that note I am sorry it have taken a while to get a new chapter out unfortunately, some events around my hometown has had me preoccupied the last few day. Anyway hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Hearts and Minds

POV (Nick)

The ride to the station wasn't exciting in the least. I sat looking out the window most of the way, but it was the best ride of my life. Every now and then, I would look over and see Judy smiling, just happy to be with me. I loved that smile and I was quite content to just sit there quietly with her. Everything was as it should. To my slight dismay, we pulled up in what seemed like no time, climbing out to start a new day. I took a deep breath, I was ready.

In lockstep, I walked into the station beside my partner. I could already tell that today was a complete 180 from the day before. Sure I still had my fears and uncertainty, but there was something else to. I wasn't really sure what, but my universe didn't seem quite as dark. I looked down at Judy as we pushed through the front doors. Her face was relaxed, calm, content. Her small smile still gracing her beautiful face. The moment seemed to move beyond normal space and time. I watched her movements in slow motion, every detail becoming sharper. She was a dream. She was MY dream.

"Look out!" Someone screamed.

"Whaaaaa!" I shouted as I slipped on a freshly waxed floor and landed on my back. I just lay there surprised and a bit embarrassed, mammals rushing over to make sure I was alright. " _Of course that would happen."_

"Dispatch, we need a bus at Precinct 1," I heard Clawhauser saying over the radio.

"Cancel that Benjamin," I calmly called over as I sat up. "I'm ok."

"You sure? That was a nasty spill you took there." He asked concerned.

"Really, I'm fine. Just hurt my pride." I said reassuringly.

"Ok... if you say so." Clawhauser replied.

I looked around and saw Judy still standing next to me with both paws over her mouth. Her soft, amethyst eyes misty like she had been crying. That was so like her. I couldn't help but give a little smile. " _Bunnies are so emotional."_ I thought. "Carrots... I'm fine promise."

"Are you sure? You landed hard." She said in a meek, cracking voice.

"Totally, just embarrassed is all." I assured her.

"Oh, good! Because I would have felt so bad! Hahahahahaha!" She exclaimed as she fell to the floor rolling in laughter. "Your feet flew up like you stepped on a banana peel! Like in the cartoons! You flew like ten feet in the air! All it was missing was a slide whistle effect."

"Well, I figured being sarcastic was getting old, so I moved on to physical comedy," I said as I got off the floor.

"Ow, ow, ow... it hurts!" Judy laughed while holding her side.

"Come on Carrots, that's enough don't you think? It wasn't that funny besides, we need to get to roll call before chief buffalo butt has our skins." I said a bit annoyed.

"Oh, you are no fun," she said, sticking out her bottom lip, "pouting", as she got up. "Well since you are worried about being late, we best hurry."

Before, I could reply, Judy was off running through the foot traffic, heading to the bull pen. I was about to chase after her, when I got cornered by Clawhauser. " _Oh, I'll get you for this Fluff."_ I said to myself looking over Benjamin's shoulder.

POV (Judy)

"Look out!" I heard Clawhauser yell.

I turned his direction just in time to see Nick's feet leave the floor. Not paying attention, he had stepped on a freshly waxed portion of the lobby. I watched in horror as he landed squarely on his back, with a dull thud. I gingerly moved to him to check for blood or other injuries. Finding none, I was about to shout for an ambulance, but I heard Clawhauser already calling for one. After what felt like an eternity, Nick began to sit up and assure everyone that he was ok. Once he did, the hilarity of what just happened washed over me. I doubled over and starting laughing hysterically, not to the amusement of Nick.

"Come on Carrots, that's enough don't you think? We need to get to roll call before chief buffalo butt has our skins." he said a bit annoyed.

"Oh, you are no fun," I said, sticking out my bottom lip, "pouting", as I got up. "Well since you are worried about being late, we best hurry."

With that I took off like a flash. I easily made it to the bullpen before Nick and took our usual chair near the front. I sat there waiting, waiting for Nick and waiting for the briefing. But mostly, I was waiting for Nick. When I saw him enter the room, I couldn't help feel a little giddy. He walked up to our chair and climbed beside me.

"Not cool, Fluff." He said face like stone.

"Ah, whats wrong?" I asked in my best innocent bunny voice.

"You left me high and dry is what!" he said doing a convincing job of acting mad. "You are suppose to be my partner and have my back."

"Nick, what are you talking about?" I was getting concerned, my ears starting to droop.

"When you ran off, Clawhauser caught me. Do you know how boring it is to get trapped by one of his Gazelle stories?" he finished grinning. He knew he had me going.

"Nick!" I nearly screamed, grinning ear to ear as I realized he was playing me. "You are a jerk, you know that Nicholas P. Wilde?"

"Whoa... full name. I must be in trouble," Nick mocked.

I was about to respond when the chief walked into the room, putting an end to the dozen murmured conversations being held in the room. Not having any other options, I gave Nick a hard punch to the shoulder, then turned to focus on what the Chief had to say..

"Ow! Damn it Hopps." He said under his breath. It was all I could do to stifle my giggle.

"Shut it Wilde!" The chief said hearing his outburst. "Though, I am glad to see you are better. And Hopps, good of you to join us today."

I sank a bit lower in my seat. I had forgotten about my absence the day before and being called out about it in front of everyone was really embarrassing. However, the chief quickly got down to business.

Through out the briefing, I found my mind drifting to thoughts of Nick. Flashes of the last 12 hours playing in my head. The way he held my this morning, or how he just stared at me when I was just in a towel. His words ringing through my head, _"You're, beautiful."_ As I daydreamed, I became acutely aware of him sitting next to me. I could smell him, the scent of his shampoo, feel the warmth radiating from his body, hear his gentle breathing. Ugh, my concentration was slowly eroding. " _Oh Nick..."_

"Hopps!" Nick hissed.

"Huh? What?" I said snapping out of my day dream. I had been staring at Nick the whole time. I looked around the room and everyone's eyes were on me. I felt my ears going red, wanting nothing more than to slide from my chair and hide under the table.

"The chief asked you a question." Nick replied, pretending not to notice.

"Oh, umm... I …. what was the question Chief?" I asked.

"Grrr... I asked if you understood. Do you even know what I was saying?" Chief Bogo responded, eerily calm.

"No, sorry Chief." I said timidly.

"Huh... fine. I'll say it again. You and Wilde have the same assignment as yesterday. I want you to start to know the mammals in your area of patrol. So get out there, meet and greet them. However, be advised that there is a weather advisory today for extreme heat, so I am permitting you to use your cruiser to patrol. But! I want you two to still get out and visit businesses. Am... I... Clear?" He repeated to my benefit.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Good... dismissed. Hopps! You stay." He commanded.

I gave Nick a look as we hopped off the chair. For his part, he looked like he was never going to see me again. I gave a weak smile to reassure him, but it didn't work. If I was being honest, I had that feeling too. I took a deep breath, and turned to face the chief. I felt like I was going to my own hanging.

"You... you wanted to see me sir?" I stammered, a little fear creeping into my voice.

"Relax Hopps, you're not in trouble, though I suppose you should be for that stunt in the briefing. I just want to give you some advice." He said.

He looked down at me, with a soft expression on his face. I had never seen that look before. Usually he was a gruff, no bullshit type of buffalo. Unfortunately, if he was trying to put me at ease it wasn't working. If anything, his amicable behavior was freaking me out more. "Advice about what sir?" I asked.

"Look, I am not blind. I see what is going on. I just wanted you to know, that it is fine as long as your personal business doesn't interfere with your police work. However, also know that what you are doing hardly ever ends well." He said. I wasn't quite following.

Before I could ask him what he meant, he stood up and left the room, dismissing me as he left. Confused, I left to find Nick.

POV (Nick)

I nervously waited outside, afraid that Judy was in trouble as a result of my actions yesterday. I was so nervous that I couldn't sit still. To make matters worse, while I waited fellow officers kept coming by, giving me verbal high-fives and congratulations. I wasn't 100 percent sure what they meant, but had a good idea. I was keenly aware that Judy had been making googly eyes at me in the Bullpen, and after the she didn't answer the chief, everyone else noticed it too. So I was sure that the precinct rumor mill was in full swing, creating ever more fantastical stories. Eventually, they would find their way back to Judy and myself. _"I wonder what they are saying about us so far?"_ I thought, quickly dismissing it with a chuckle. Now wasn't the time for that.

After another minute or so, I saw Judy emerge from the room. She walked slowly, as if she was pondering the meaning of life. Other than that she didn't look any worse for wear. I hoped that meant that the Chief had gone easy on her. Or at least as easy as that Buffalo could be. "Hey Carrots! Over here." I called getting her attention. Upon seeing me, her face lit up, whatever she was working on forgotten. She quickly made her way over to me, an extra bounce in her step.

"Hey, ready to go?" She asked brightly.

"Yep. What was that about?" I inquired as we started walking for the car.

"Honestly, I'm not really sure. I will tell you once we get on the road though." She replied.

I gave her a questioning look before I took off running. I looked back over my shoulder at her shocked face as I called back "In that case, lets go... I drive!"

POV (Judy)

I watched as Nick took off running towards the car. I just shook my head. That was my fox. _"MY fox. Hmmm."_ I thought. I continued to walk out of the building, not really rushing. After all, I didn't have to. Once outside, it took all of my self-control to not start to laugh. There was Nick, standing with his customary chrome aviators on, leaning his head against the car. It looked like he had been admonishing himself.

"Forget something?" I shouted holding up the keys to the car. A satisfied grin on my face.

"Yeah... I remembered that about the time I tried to get into the car." He said dryly.

"Well, dumb fox, looks like I'm driving." I teased walking up beside him.

"Ah, come on Fluff, you always drive." He countered, giving me his best puppy eyes. Those eyes made me want to melt, I had no defense, it was too cute.

"Fine, I guess you can this time." tossing him the keys, I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "But, you have to buy lunch." With that I slowly let my paw drag across his chest as I went around the car to get in the passenger side. When I looked back, Nick was frozen in place. A look of pure ecstasy on his face. " _Good,"_ I thought.

(POV) Nick

As Judy threw me the keys, she leaned in and whispered in my ear. Her voice was so soft, so sensuous, so incredibly sexy. She was so close that I felt her breath on my ear, sending a shiver up my back. Her familiar smell filled my nose, driving me wild. It was the smell of blueberries. When she turned to leave, her paw lingered on my chest as she walked. Her light touch was electric, and I turned into putty. When her paw finally slipped from my body I died a bit inside. In my mind, I wanted to reach out, grab her and bring her back to me. However, my body had other plans. I stood transfixed in time, savoring everything that just happened.

"We leaving anytime soon?" Judy asked, standing in the open door, looking over the windshield at me.

"You... sly... bunny." I said as I turned. My heart racing from just the sound of her voice. Judy didn't say a word, she just gave a small smile and winked before climbing in the cruiser.

I stared at her for just a moment before getting in behind the wheel. "Ok, do you mind telling me what our assignment is or I guess I should say was? Or are you just going to stare at me all googly eyed again?" I asked trying to turn the tables a bit.

"OH, MY, GOD! YOU NOTICED THAT?!" Judy exclaimed, turning the darkest shade of crimson I had ever seen.

"Carrots, the whole bullpen saw it. I mean I know I'm stunningly gorgeous, but you should really learn to keep that under control." I told her, slightly pleased that I was still able to ruffle her fur a bit after all this time.

"I... I … Nick... I. YouprobablythinkI'msomesortofcreeper." she stuttered, starting to panic, running her words together.

"Whoa, Whoa easy there Fluff. No need to hyperventilate. It's cool. I'm just messing with you. You don't need to tell me anything you don't want to. You are my partner and I trust you. Just breath ok?" I said, worried she was going to pass out on me.

She just looked at me in gratitude, beaming. "Thanks Nick."

"Anytime Cottontail, but I do really need to know what we are doing. Right now I'm just driving in circles." I stated.

We both laughed for a minuted before Judy was able to fill me in on what our assignment was for the day. Apparently, city hall felt that the ZPD needed a more visible presence on the street, a more personable presence. So to accomplish this, more foot patrols were to be conducted to reconnect with the hearts and minds of the citizens. Our assigned area was Savannah Central.

"So what is our first move?" I asked.

"Well, we should hit up the main fire station on Saheel Avenue. With the heat advisory today, the fire department will be out checking on the elderly and delivering water and moving mammals to cooling shelters if needed. We should co-ordinate with them and stock up on water to hand out as well." Judy replied.

"I agree, good call." I nodded, making the next left headed for our duty station.

As Judy had predicted, the fire department was already busy stocking vans with water and other supplies to help the beleaguered mammals of the city, when we arrived. I quickly parked the car and jumped out to find the fire captain to coordinate our efforts. It took a few minutes, but finally, we were able to get all the logistics worked out. Multiple teams had been formed and each would take a different grid zone, including Judy and myself. Since it matched with our assigned patrol area, we took the grid covering the shopping district. It was an older area of the city with many of the historic building lacking any central cooling systems in the apartments above the shops at street level, so the mammals there were particularly at risk. Before leaving, we filled our car with as much water as we could carry. Once loaded, we climbed back into our cruiser. Armed with our water and a map showing all the cooling centers in the city, we set off to do battle against the elements.

POV (Judy)

Nick and I climbed back into the car after stocking up on water for the citizens of Zootopia. I was in my element. I loved being a cop, and sure taking down bad guys was a rush, but this was the real reason I was here. Helping people was what I was about and what better way to do that then to meet them face to face and make sure they were doing ok. I was mentally preparing myself for the task at paw, when Nick spoke up.

"So ummm, Fluff, you said you were going to tell me what the chief said. Care to elaborate?" he asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot! It was weird. I thought I was in trouble or something and when he began to speak, it was all soft and gentle. I didn't even know he could do that. It was so freaky." I began.

"That's not like ole buffalo butt." Nick mused.

"Nick, stop that... one of these days he is going to hear you and then you will be sorry." I giggled before continuing. "But what he said was that he knew what was going on and that its fine as long as it doesn't cause problems with work, but that it usually doesn't end well."

"Uh-huh. And what was he talking about?" Nick asked, his face neutral.

"I have no idea." I answered truthfully. "Maybe it had something to do with yesterday."

"Maybe..." Nick said, furrowing his brow a bit.

"Don't frown Nick, you look so much cuter when you smile." I said not thinking. The change of Nick's face made me aware of my faux pas, however. "Oh, Nick, I'm sorry. That came out wrong."

"Haha, its ok Carrots. I don't mind being called cute by you." Nick told me smiling. I just smiled back.

The first half of our day was pretty routine. We stopped by several shops in the morning talking to the employees, helping with customers and overall just having a friendly presence. While doing this, we were constantly on the lookout for those in need of assistance from the heat. We made sure that we checked on every tenant in every apartment of each building that we went to. We handle out water, helped fix a broken window AC unit, and called for shuttles to take mammals to the cooling center. At one point, I nearly cried at when we checked on an elderly couple above a small hardware store. When we knocked on the door an elderly fox couple answered and asked us in. The room was stifling, easily 110 degrees Fahrenheit. They took a great liking to Nick and I could tell he liked them too. They all took turns sharing stories about growing up, being a cop, the struggle for money and a myriad of other things. After a while, the couple offered us drinks and some food. We appreciated the hospitality, but felt bad since we knew they were tight on money. As we finished, I ran down to grab a case of water for the couple while Nick tried to persuade them to go to the cooling center. When I returned, they agreed to go for a few hours. Nick couldn't have been more delighted. He called for a pick up, and then helped the couple down the stairs. The whole time, he had this look on his face, a look that I knew all too well. He was up to something.

After the couple was safely on the shuttle and heading to the cooling station, Nick walked back into the hardware store. I watched as he picked out a mid-range window unit. He then carefully took it up to the couples apartment, opened the door, and set it up. When he turned it on, he beamed. I was astonished. It was one of the most thoughtful things I had ever seen someone do. As we were about to leave, Nick pulled out his note pad, and scribble a little message before taping it to the new AC. Then he walked out. I walked up to read what what he wrote. I saw a simple sentence:

" _You have struggled for so long, allow me to lighten that burden." - Nick_

POV (Nick)

I climbed back in the cruiser, and checked the dashboard display. " _98 degrees and its only ten o'clock. Today is going to be a long day."_ I thought. I started the car to get the air conditioner running, and looked up in time for Judy to join me. She had that same dreamy look that she had at the station. It was flattering as hell, but we were on the clock and now just wasn't the time. "What took you Fluff?" I asked, pretending not to notice here stare.

"I was just making sure the door was locked," She said, not breaking her gaze.

I starting driving down the road, starting to look for a place to maybe grab lunch, I was starving.

"Nick, that was the sweetest thing I have ever seen someone do." Judy said suddenly, placing her paw on my arm.

"It was nothing." I shrugged, honestly not thinking it was that big a deal.

"No, really. I mean it." Judy said. She accentuated her point by leaning in and giving my a lingering kiss on the cheek.

I looked away, trying to hide my blush and desperately attempting to get the situation under control. The only problem being that both my body and mind were telling me to pull over, grab Judy, pull her in and give her a proper kiss. I was at war with myself as I drove, not paying much attention to the vulnerable bunny next to me.

"I, I shouldn't... Nick I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me." She blurted out, second guessing herself when I didn't respond right away.

"There is no need to be sorry, Carrots. I don't mind, actually it was kind of nice." I told her not really thinking. _"Smooth,"_ I chastised myself. My comment sounded so plain and scripted, like a bad hallmark movie. Judy, however, didn't seem to mind.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Hey, you getting hungry? I thought maybe we would find a place for some food." I said changing the subject and pretending I didn't hear her. _"I am such a wimp."_

"Oh, um, yeah. Whatever." she replied a bit crestfallen.

"Great, now to just find a place." I said more to myself.

We drove around for another five minutes before I found a nice little Mexican restaurant.

"Base this is Adam-44, requesting 10-7 for meal." I radioed in.

POV (Judy)

"Hey, you getting hungry? I thought maybe we would find a place for some food." I heard Nick ask, purposefully brushing the kiss under the rug.

" _Damn it Nick! Can't you take a hint? Maybe he is seeing someone. But he would have told me. Wouldn't he? Maybe he just doesn't like me like that."_ I thought hurt that he didn't seem interested in my advances. _"What do I have to do? Dance in front of him naked? Hehe that is an interesting thought."_ The last part brought a little smile to my face. _"Maybe one day."_

Nick radioed in, requesting to be put "out of service" for lunch. When we received permission, Nick pulled into the lot of a small Mexican restaurant. I didn't know if he knew or not, but I was so happy that he picked this place. Mexican was one of few cuisines I could eat a dish, without having to have them specially make the plate for me to avoid meat. Unsurprisingly, we were able to get a table rather quickly due to the fact that it was technically still morning for most mammals. Though, having been up since three, we were way past our "lunch". As we sat down, our conversation naturally consisted of "What are you getting? I don't know, you?" After we had ordered our food, however, I decided to make some more "pointed" small talk.

"So Nick, we have been partners for a while now, and friends even longer, but I have never asked, are you dating anyone? I never see you with anyone when not working." I asked, my ears standing straight up giving him my full attention.

"What?! Where did that come from?" Nick spluttered as he choking on his drink. I was slightly amused when he continued to cough a bit, even though it seemed forced. After he finished, he quickly answered the rest of my question. " And no, I'm not."

I almost jumped out of my seat, I felt so light, suddenly incredibly interested in everything that had to do with Nick's love life. "Why not? Is something wrong? I would think someone as handsome, sweet, and amazing as you would have girls falling all over them." I gasped, words just spilling from my mouth. When I looked up to catch my breathe, Nick was just staring at me. One ear was perked up, head tilted to the side, and eyebrow raised in the characteristic questioning gaze only canines can make so well.

"Ok... Carrots, no more sugar for you. And when you graduate high school, give me a call." Nick teased smirking.

"Oh come on Nick give me something! We girls thrive on stuff like this." I begged.

"Ugh... fine. I haven't found a girl I thought I was good enough to date I guess. Ok?" He said as a matter of fact.

"Oh you are just being modest." I countered not believing him. "So when was your last girlfriend?

"Hopps! Come on. We can't do this!" Nick said sternly. I sat back surprised.

"We can't do what?" I demanded. I could feel my blood rising. He turned on me so suddenly. I was afraid I was about to be rejected. "We are just talking?"

"We are on the clock Judy. This isn't appropriate." He said reasonably, calming down a bit.

"So?" I pressed, not wanting to let go.

"So? We are partners as personal stuff like that does not belong here. I will answer your questions, but not here... not now!" He said straining, anger hidden in his voice.

"Then when?" I asked defiantly, sensing a small opening.

"When we are off work, at my place. Its not something I care to discuss in public. Ok?" He said, tone softening again. "Sorry, I got angry."

"Ok, it's a date." I said, with a twinkle in my eye. Nicks eyes just bulged at the word "date".

"If it will get a pesky bunny off my back, sure. Happy?" Nick joked, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"Very." I replied excitedly, doing my best to bat my lashes at him. "So, is it ok to ask my partner about what hobbies he likes? Or music that he likes to listen to?"

"Yeah, I guess that is ok." Nick said a soft grin on his face as lunch arrived.

We sat and ate in silence a few minutes as we both realized how hungry we truly were. After we had both taken the edge off, we went back to the topic at hand. I found out that Nick was really into music. He liked most kinds, but was not a huge fan of rap or country. His favorite was rock, but what he listened to was determined by his mood. I in turn told him that I really loved pop, and hip hop, though I really didn't have much experience with rock. We continued to talk about hobbies and other interests all through lunch. By the time we left, I had learned about a whole other side of Nick I didn't know existed.

"Wait... you are telling me that you are seriously a fan of Ice Hockey? Its so rough and dangerous." I asked incredulously as we got back into the car.

"Base, Adam-44. We are 10-8." Nick radioed to Clawhauser. "Yeah I love hockey. I cant wait for the season to start again in a couple weeks. I'm so ready to see my Tundratown Icebergs get it done again. And hockey isn't that rough, Cottontail. At least no more so than football or rugby."

"Roger, Adam-44, welcome back." Clawhauser replied.

"I just never figured you for a hockey fan. You hate the cold, so why would you like a sport played in the cold?" I asked pointedly.

"Its not about the cold Fluff, its about the skill and the teamwork involved." Nick laughed. "And maybe a little bit about the fights."

"I guess I just don't understand, since I have never really seen a hockey game. Back in Bunnyburrow, the main sports were racing and fishing." I shrugged.

POV (Nick)

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... you have never seen a hockey game?" I asked shocked as I pulled up to a stop light.

"What? It was never really a thing for me. Its no big deal." Judy replied, shrugging.

"Wrong, Carrots. It's hockey. It IS a big deal. This partnership isn't going to work if you don't at least know something about hockey. I am going to have to fix this." I told her, a dead serious expression on my face. "When the season starts in two weeks, I am going to take you to a game."

"Just the two of us?" Judy asked amethyst eyes aglow.

"Uh, yeah dumb bunny, kinda how that works." I teased.

"Oh, shut upaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Judy screamed, startled, as a large tigress started pounding on the window.

"What's wrong ma'am?" I asked as I rolled the window down.

"There is a baby locked in a car around the corner. It's not moving!" The tigress screamed.

In a flash, I hit the lights on the squad car, and jumped out, Hopps already ahead of us running down the street. "Which car is it?" I shouted as I ran.

"The red one!" The tigress pointed keeping easy pace with me.

"Base this Adam- 44, I need a bus at the corner of Niger and Kenya. Baby in car. Ben, hurry!" I heard Judy call in as she got the the car, trying to open the door. "Nick doors are locked!"

Without hesitation, I jumped onto the hood, as I drew my collapsible baton. In the back seat, I could see the infant zebra. I couldn't see any signs of life. _"No... No, no, no, no."_ I screamed in my head as I swung my baton as hard as I could. **THUNK!** My baton bounced off, not even making a dent in the windshield. _"Fucking large mammal glass! There is no way that I am going to bust through that with my baton."_ I thought. "Carrots, how long on the fire department?" I asked, hoping that the answer would be now.

"At least five minutes!" Judy responded while trying to use a slim jim on the door lock.

" _He doesn't have five minutes."_ I told myself. I had to think fast. I looked at the foal inside the car one last time and drew my pistol.

"Judy I am discharging one shot. I'm taking out the glass!" I shouted giving warning to stay back.

"NICK YOU CAN'T. That is against regulations, wait for the fir..." **BAM!,** Judy's protest was overruled by the sound of my glock discharging. Judy herself just barely clearing my line of fire before I squeezed the trigger.

The glass instantly shattered, the bullet safely wedging itself in the floor of the drivers side. Carefully, I climbed through the broken windshield and into the back seat. The car was an oven. Already I was finding it difficult to breathe. Panting heavily, I moved over to the helpless infant, and began unlatching the baby seat's harnesses. "Judy! I need water and ice NOW!" I shouted. After what seemed like a lifetime, I unhooked the last strap of the harness. Gently, I grabbed the lifeless foal and kicked open the back door, climbing out into the relative cool of the noon sun. I had just managed to get to the shade when Judy returned. _"Come on pal, just a little longer... you can do it, don't stop fighting."_ I pleaded with him silently.

"Is he?" Judy asked, fearing the worst when she got back, seeing the lifeless foal flop in my arms like a rag doll.

"I don't know Hopps," I said solemnly. " Where is that ambulance?"

"Should be here any minute." She replied, "We need to get his temperature down."

I nodded my head, "here take him, check for vitals."

Once Judy had the baby, I began stripping out of my uniform shirt. Once that was off, I quickly removed my white tee and used it to wrap the ice. I gently lay the bag of ice on the foals chest as Judy tried to offer him water. By now a small crowd had gathered from the commotion and sound of me firing off the shot.

"Ma'am did you see where the parents went?" I asked the Tigress.

"N... no... I came out of the shop there as saw him. Please you must save him officer." She answered, tears flowing from her eyes.

"We are doing our best ma'am." I said, but I didn't sound too convincing.

"Nick, his pulse is weak and breathing is very, very shallow." Judy whispered to me. Her eyes telling me all I needed to know. We were losing him.

At that moment, the street was filled with the sound of sirens. The fire department arrived and rushed to aid the fowl. As we stood back, two more squad cars arrived to help manage the scene.

POV (Judy)

I sat with the zebra cradled in my lap, doing my best to offer him water while also preventing him from choking. His breathing was shallow and erratic, pulse extremely faint. It didn't look good for the poor foal. I was so fixated on the infant that I didn't hear the ambulance arrive. My first clue that they had gotten there was when the paramedics pushed their way through the crowd. When they reached me, they immediately took over care. Their paws a flurry of activity, checking pulse, breathing, getting additional ice packs, a breathing apparatus and numerous other things that I didn't know what they were. At first, I didn't want to leave the little guy. However, I still had a job to do. Now that the paramedics were on the scene, I reverted back to my primary task. I began pushing the crowd back, giving the medics room to work and creating a perimeter with my fellow officers. In all the activity, I lost sight of Nick. I wasn't worried, he was an officer, and this was just routine crowd control. I just figured he was doing the same that I was. Everything was more or less running like clockwork until the paramedics were about to leave. As the foal was being loaded into the back of the ambulance, a shout came from deep in the crowd.

"Heeyyeyy...Thasts.. *hic... mycar!" A visibly drunk zebra shouted stepping forward, pushing his was through the masses, his eyes locked on me. "You bassards! Youbrockesmywindow!" I sighed as I watched him stumbling towards me. I was preparing to order him to stop, when all I saw a red blur.

In a blink of an eye, Nick had come out of nowhere and intercepted the bumbling drunkard. With what I could only describe as a war cry, he launched himself at the zebra. In a flurry of violence I had never before seen, Nick had hip thrown the zebra to the ground, despite his size disadvantage. I watched in stunned silence closed on the poor bastard. Snarling, he lead onto his chest, arms flying as he repeatedly punched and clawed at the head below him, bloodying the zebra. Finally, Nick stood up and drew his pistol. The crowd gasped as he stood there foot on the zebra's chest, his pistol leveled at his drunken head.

"YOU MOVE SO MUCH AS A FUCKING INCH, I WILL PUT A BULLET THROUGH YOUR BRAIN!" Nick shouted, his eyes like I had never seen before. Flames visibly burned there. Flames made of such intense savagery, anger and hatred, that it scared me. I felt as if I was staring into the gates of hell. This wasn't the Nick I knew, or thought I knew.

"Nick, calm down... we got him, its ok." I tried to soothe him, advancing slowly, one paw up nonthreatening, the other on the grip of my pistol. Nick just ignored me, his chest rising and failing mighty heaves. He seethed so much anger I could almost see it radiating off of him. As I approached, I kept one eye on his weapon and the other on him, looking for the slightest movement. After a few paces, I paused. Nick's trigger finger was slowly moving.

"OFFICER WILDE! I SAID STAND DOWN! NOW!" I shouted in a commanding voice. The whole scene got quiet, everyone stopping to look at me, including Nick.

"Lower your weapon." I said advancing, reaching for his service pistol. He didn't fight when I began pulling it from his paw.

"Judy, I..." he started, before I cut him off.

"Nick, you listen to me very carefully. You need to go sit in the car, and wait there for me. Do not talk to anyone. Am I clear?" I commanded. Nick Just nodded.

Before he left, he took one more look at the cowering zebra and bent over. "If that little boy doesn't make it, I will find you and put a bullet in you. Get Me?" He whispered.

"NICK! CAR! NOW!" I screamed.

I watched as he made his way to the car, his tail tucked between his legs. The crowd before him parting like the red sea. Everyone's eyes on the back of the red fox. Once he was safely in the car, I went to one of the other officers on the scene, Fangmeyer. I was glad it was Fangmeyer. He liked Nick.

"Fangmeyer, I need you to take Nick back to the station. Put him in an interrogation room, and leave him there till I can talk to the chief." I said.

"It's not that bad Hopps, it was a kid, Wilde's actions are understandable. I have kids myself, so I understand what he is going through." Fangmeyer said.

"What? Nick doesn't have kids." I stated a bit surprised.

"Weird, the way he acts, I would have sworn he had a few kits running around." Fangmeyer replied.

"Look, its not just that. He fired his weapon to get into the car, and he has threatened to kill this zebra should the youngster not make it. I saw his eyes, he was going to do it, and you saw I almost couldn't stop him." I said staring at the ground.

"Jesus Hopps, do you know what you are saying?" Fangmeyer asked.

"Yes, I am saying he is a potential danger. That is why I need you to take him in." I was pleading. I couldn't look at Fangmeyer in the face.

Fangmeyer only nodded. I cleared Nick's pistol, and handed it over. Fangmeyer went over to his partner, whispered a few words then headed over to my squad car. There I watched him talk with Nick for a few minutes before coming back. As I watched, a slight dizzy spell over took me.

"Ok, I'm ready to go, but he wants to talk to you first." He said.

"I don't think that is a good idea." I replied

"He's your partner Hopps," Fangmeyer encouraged. I sighed and walked over to Nick.

"Carrots, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far." He said.

"Nick this is serious. I can't talk to you." I replied turning to walk away.

" I, I know. I just didn't want you to be afraid of me." He said to my back as I left. For a moment I froze remembering that look on his face, before I continued walking.

"Carrots?! Hopps?! JUDY?!" He called after me, my eyes filling with tears.


	7. Bottom of a Bottle

**So this chapter took a bit longer to write than I expected. I ended up scrapping and rewriting several parts of it multiple times before I was satisfied with it. But here it is! I am also working or the revised versions of chapters 3 and 4 so stay tuned. As always, I appreciate the support, and feed back. If you like it, hate it, or anything don't be afraid to review it, or send me a message. Happy reading!**

Chapter 5: Bottom of a Bottle

"JUDY!" I called, as I watched my partner walk away from me.

In that moment, all my fear came flooding back. It was happening all over again. The person I cared about, the one I depended on the most, was abandoning me. I felt little, weak, alone. I watched helpless as she disappeared back into the crowd, leaving me to my fate. The little voice in the back of my head snickering, _"Failure."_ I wanted to run, I wanted to vanish. I wanted to pretend that this was all just a bad dream.

I sat there, the face of the little foal seared in my head, laying lifeless in Judy's arms barely clinging to life. _"I wasn't fast enough. It was my fault. I did this."_ I was spiraling, the mixture of rage, pain, regret, and sadness distorting my reality. " _I wanted to kill that zebra. No... I WAS going to kill that Zebra."_ I thought, my paws tightening into tight balls.

I barely noticed as Fangmeyer climbed into the car. I knew what was about to happen, and I didn't care. I was more or less being arrested. This was just the polite way. After all I was still one of their own. Fangmeyer started the car, and drove off.

The ride was tense to say the least. For my part, I just stared out the window. Despite just sitting there barely moving, I could feel the watchful gaze of officer Fangmeyer on the back of my head. I could tell he wanted to say something, but nothing ever came out. _"Whatever."_ I thought. I had considered him a friend, but I guess he had forsaken me too.

As we pulled into the lot of the station, I looked at the reflection in the side mirror of the car. I was totally unrecognizable. I was cold, hard. As I looked into my eyes, I saw the fires of hell burning. _"Ha ha ha..."_ the voice laughed coldly..

Fangmeyer got out of the car and came around to open my door. I climbed out without a word and proceeded to start into the building, my colleague following dutifully behind me. As I walked, I watched as every officer that I passes fell silent. Their eyes locked on me, but not meeting my stare. It was like a public execution. Everyone having already written me off. As if what was happening wasn't obvious enough already, when we walked through the front door, we were met by two more officers.

"Sorry Wilde." Fangmeyer said, looking at his feet, as the new pair of officers escorted me from the lobby.

We walked down a hallway to one of the empty interrogation rooms, the lead officer opened the door. I stood there looking at the empty room. I exhaled deeply and stepped into the barren room. No words were exchanged as the door was shut, locking me in.

I was alone.

POV (Judy)

Inside, I was a wreck, torn between doing my job and my partner. I kept replaying Nick calling out to me, pleading, his pain and betrayal evident in his voice as I walked away. I felt like I was in a fog. I wanted to scream, my heart feeling like it was being squeezed into pulp. I tried to focus on my task at hand with the scene, but that inevitably meant thinking about Nick.

" _Its not fair! Things had been going so well! I thought I had a chance!."_ I said screaming in my head. I wanted to let it out, wanted to empty myself of the pain.

I looked around the scene, the paramedics were getting ready to leave with the foal, his drunken father already in a car headed to the station. Half a dozen officers were taking witness statements. I cringed at the thought of what they were saying about Nick. As I stood there, it seemed so surreal. I felt like I was out of my body, looking down at someone else. I watched as I moved over to the paramedics to check on the foal.

"Will he?" I heard myself say, not able to finish the sentence.

"Don't know. He is stable for now, but the rest is up to him. When we got here his core temperature was 107 degrees. He is a tough kid, but he was in there a long time. At best, its 50/50." The paramedic, a gazelle, said before looking up.

I vaguely nodded, only half registering what he was saying. I was about to turn when he looked at me.

"Off...ic...er..." I heard him call, it seemed so slow. I slowly turned, not sure what I was doing. The whole time I heard the gazelle speaking, but my ears didn't want to work. I tried to take a step forward, but found that my legs were made of lead. For some reason, I found it extremely hilarious. I tried to step forward again, only to succeed on collapsing to the ground. I lay there on the sizzling pavement, in the burning sun, staring up as people gathered around me. I tried to talk, tried to make sense of the murmur I was hearing, but to no avail. I saw concern on their faces and I became immediately worried. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with me. I tried to fight, needed to fight, but instead I faded into darkness.

POV (Paramedic)

"Officer? Are you Alright?!" I asked as I looked up at the bunny standing next to me. I watched as she seemed to waver on the spot. Her stare was blank and emotionless. It was like she was looking through me. From where I was I could see the insides of her ears. They were pale, almost white. I reached out and shook her arm, to get her attention. She didn't respond, her fur feeling clammy to the touch. "Shit! I need help over here now!"

I looked around trying to get the attention of the nearest officer. When I looked back the bunny had collapsed onto the pavement. I ran over along with several of the officers, desperate to help one of our own.

"What happened?" Asked a large rhino. His name plate read Mchorn.

"She is going into shock, that's what is happening!" I shouted.

"From this? Judy has seen worse." Mchorn said not understanding.

"No, not from the event. She is severely dehydrated and is showing all the signs of advanced heat stroke. She needs fluids and to get cool asap, and she needs medical attention or she is in serious trouble. We can't take her with the kid. One of you need to get her out of here. NOW!" I said forcefully, getting the point across.

"I'll do it." Mchorn said with no hesitation, standing up with the little bunny cradled in his arms. He hurried over to a waiting squad car and put her in the back seat before climbing behind the wheel.

I stood up and watched him leave. I looked around at all the gawkers. _"This heat is too much, these mammals are all just waiting to drop."_ I thought.

"Officers! Get these civilians off the street. The heat is dangerous, GET THEM OUT OF HERE!"

POV (Nick)

I nervously paced around the interrogation room. I was caged, cornered. I needed to get out of here. I had been locked up for over an hour and no one had even come to see me. In the back of my mind I knew this was a common interrogation tactic, but I wasn't really interested in thinking rationally. My thoughts drifted to Judy. I wondered what she was doing. _"Probably filling out her report about how you pulled your gun and threatened that zebra."_ I thought. " _I thought you had my back, Carrots."_

Suddenly, my ears perked up as I heard a key working in the lock of the door. For the briefest of moments, I thought maybe it was Judy and my heart skipped a few beats. However, it turned out to be Chief Bogo. His face was set and a folder was clutched in his arms. He just walked in and stood there. His massive frame foreboding and his stare intimidating as hell. He gave a sigh before speaking, "Sit."

POV (Bogo)

I watched Officer Wilde through the one way glass. He was nervous, that much was obvious. But in his situation I would be too. That wasn't what bothered me though. Something was off about him. It wasn't anything I could act on, but it was there. In the end it didn't matter after today he would have to be put on unpaid leave until this mess was cleared up. _"Great... one of my best officers too."_ I thought.

"Um chief? The hospital called and left a message about the little foal for you." Clawhauser said, handing me a slip of paper. He took one look at Wilde, then slowly left. The whole precinct was in a funk over this, they were all expecting the worst. I knew the feeling. Even if the action the officer took was absolutely wrong, it was tough loosing someone you trusted to have your back.

I put on my reading glasses and read the message. It was the last bit of information I needed before talking to Wilde.

POV (Nick)

I took a seat as the massive cape buffalo walked to the table. He fixed his eyes on me, looking through me, examining my soul. He dropped a file onto the table before taking a seat. I readied myself for the hammer blow to come, but instead the Chief just leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and rubbed his eyes. The gesture was unexpected, almost friendly in a way. When he finished, he looked at me again, only this time he looked weary, exhausted. For the briefest of moments, he dropped his guard a bit, almost appearing to have feelings. I sat there in silence watching him for as long as I could.

"Sir, I..." I started to say when the silence finally broke me.

"WILDE! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH NOW!" The massive buffalo exploded. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in? You discharged your weapon in public, you endangered your partner, pedestrians, and the foal you were trying to save, you ignored protocol, and acted without authorization. Then you assaulted and threatened to kill an unarmed mammal. And not just once I might add. Internal Affairs is going to have a field day with you. Every single decision you have ever made is going to be combed over. To make matters worse, you got Hopps mixed up in all this. Internal Affairs is going to be looking at her too! You better pray that your actions don't bring Hopps down with you."

For my part I sat motionless. However, there was only one part of the Chief's rant that I cared about. " _Ok, two things." I thought, "But I'm not that worried about Judy's career."_ I stood up and walked away from the table... my eyes filling with tears. _"The chief said "trying" to save,"_ I thought _. "That indicates he didn't make it, or he would have said saved."_ I was crushed, that poor foal, he was innocent, no actions of his dictated a fate such as that. I was a failure again. I spun around and faced the chief, tears dropping onto my uniform shirt. I had to know for sure, I needed the chief to say it plainly, to my face. "He... he didn't make it then sir?"

"Damn it Wilde! Are you not listening?" He said to me bewildered. "Your career, your freedom, everything may be at stake here."

"Sir, I don't give a fuck about my career or my freedom. I care about that little boy. That is the only thing that matters! If, I have to rot in prison for the rest of my life for my actions, but I was able to save him, then that is what I will do. Now please I need to hear you say it." I stated.

The Chief just stood and pulled a tape recorder out from his pocket. He hit stop and set it on the table. I cocked my head to the side confused at what was going on. Even more so when I noticed that the chief was smiling. _"He's smiling! What the hell!"_ I thought.

"Wilde, please sit down." He said gently, watching me take my seat before continuing. "Firstly, your little bout of honesty was the last thing I needed to be able to help you. You did break a lot of rules today, but I think we can survive it, and salvage your career... mostly. I think we will be able to make a case that your actions were a result of the heat, adrenaline and stress of the case, you won't get out unscathed, but you will live."

"Sir, please. What about the foal?" I begged.

The Chief's smile got even bigger. He didn't say a word instead, he got up, handed me a piece of paper and moved to the door. He stood there as I read it. " _Hospital called. Foal stable and expected full recovery. Being held 24hrs for observation. No doubt responding officers' quick thinking saved life."_ the note read. I looked up at the Chief and blinked a few times.

"Well done, officer. That child will be alive tomorrow, because of you and Hopps. Sometimes, we happen to be in the right place at the right time; other times, we have to use our wits. To do that, sometimes we have to bend the rules. Today, you were able to do both and because of that you succeeded. That is the hallmark of a great officer." The Chief said.

"Does this mean I am free to go?" I asked, not sure what else to say.

"Yes, but Wilde, understand this... You acted dangerously today, and as such there will be an investigation. It can't be helped and there will be consequences. For starters, you are suspended with half pay until the investigation is complete. Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do about that. Then, when you are back at work, you will be on desk duty for a month, during which time you will see the department counselor. Am I clear?" He stated, back to his usual gruff self.

"Yes, sir. May I talk to my partner now?" I asked, I wasn't going to argue the rest.

"She isn't back yet. Just go home and I will let her know that you were looking for her. I have to get some statements from her first, anyway." The chief replied.

I just nodded. I stood and walked out of the room. I was almost out of earshot when the chief shouted after me, "And Wilde, this goes without saying, but you are on the thinnest of ice. You better be on the best of behavior!"

POV (Mchorn)

"I'll do it." I said without hesitation. I bent over and picked up the little bunny careful not to hurt her. She was burning up, yet she felt cold to the touch. Her body was starting to shut down, in a last ditch effort to save itself from the onslaught of the heat. " _Hang in there Hopps."_ I thought as I ran back to my car and threw open the back door and laid Judy down on the seat. I was about to close the door, when I noticed that her body armor was still on, suffocating her body. I quickly removed it before running around the car and getting in the drivers seat. I turned the ignition, and started the car, turning the air conditioner on full blast, trying to keep my fellow officer cool. I took one last look at the still rabbit before I threw the car into gear and peeled out. As I drove I began to issue calls to advise the proper channels of the situation. "Base, this is Adam-37, over." I said, calling Clawhauser.

"Adam-37, base, go ahead over." Clawhauser responded.

"Base, be advised en route to hospital. Officer Hopps is down." I informed them.

"Copy that, Adam-37, which hospital? Will call ahead to have doctors waiting." Clawhauser responded professionally, though I could tell he was worried.

"Palms. Apparent heat stroke." I finished.

"Got it, hospital will be notified. Base out." Clawhauser informed me.

POV (Nick)

I arrived back at my apartment exhausted. The day had been mentally as well as physically draining. I felt marginally better that I wasn't under arrest, but I was still concerned about the impending investigation. " _What am I going to do all day while suspended?"_ I thought walking to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower, and adjusted the water till it was barely luke warm. After all that time out in the heat, a cold shower was going to feel good. As the water ran, I went into my bedroom and began stripping out of my clothes. I hung my duty belt in the closet, and placed my keys, wallet and badge on the bedside table. Everything else, I unceremoniously dropped into a crumpled pile on the floor. " _Ah man, I never got my white tee back,"_ I thought, when I removed my uniform shirt. _"Eh. It was worth it."_ After I was done undressing, I grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and headed back to the bathroom.

I climbed in the shower, and let the cold water cascade down my body. Everything ached. I knew it was from the stress of the day. I tried to massage my shoulders to remove some of the knots without much success. Defeated, I just stood there in the spray, my mind mostly blank. Eventually, I started getting cold, a sure sign it was time to get out. I turned off the water, grabbed my towel and stood there drying off. As I did, my mind wandered.

My mind drifted back to this morning, waking up next to Judy, fantasizing about her while taking a shower. Practically running her over as I walked out of the bathroom in just a towel. Judy transfixed on my penis and how she flirted with me after. Seeing her in her towel and then with nothing. Watching her get dressed. Seeing her in all her beauty.

I stood there mesmerized by the memory of her beauty. Everything about her seemed so perfect, too good to be real.

" _Was that really this morning? It seems like a life time ago."_ I thought as I finished drying and went to hang up the towel.

I walked over to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked rough, but the shower had definitely helped. I sat there a minute and examined my body, trying to see it through Judy's eyes. I won't deny I was proud of my body, after all, I worked hard for it. I wasn't a body builder by any means, but I was fit, lean, and strong and it showed. I smirked a bit as I remembered Judy ogling my naked torso earlier. "She sure seemed to enjoy my body," I said to myself as my mind traveled to the gutter for the briefest of moments.

Staring in the mirror, I imagined Judy stepping up behind me. Her bare boobs pressing against my back as she slowly reached around my waist squeezing me. We stood there looking at each other in the mirror, eyes locked, as she ran her paws over my chest and abs. Slowly a devilish smile crept onto her face as her paws stated moving lower. Just as she was about to reach the sheath of my fox-hood, I remembered how she looked at me this afternoon, shattering my fantasy.

I saw the look of terror on her face as I tackled the drunk zebra and put my gun to his head, rage burning in my voice and evident on my face. I remembered her pleading eyes as she was talking me down, a paw on her pistol, ready to draw on and possibly shoot me if I didn't comply. Then the look of disgust when I had. Her fear of me when she came to talk to me in the car. I watched as she walked away from me. " _I have to call her."_

I ran to my bedroom, and picked up my phone. Still nothing from Judy, but I knew she was probably still at the scene or back at the station doing paperwork. I dialed her number and waited.

 **Ring! RING! Ring! Ring!** "Thank you for cal..." the voicemail said picking up. That wasn't unexpected since she was still at work. I tried again, and again got voicemail. I thought about texting, but that could take a while to get a response, so I decided to call the precinct and see if she was still there or in the field.

"Hello? It's Officer Wilde. By chance, do you know if Officer Hopps is there, or is she still out in the field?" I asked. "Uh, yeah, I'll hold."

POV (Judy)

" _Doctor Browne please come to radiology. Doctor Browne to radiology."_ I heard a voice say.

I opened my eyes realizing I was in a hospital bed. _"Why am I here?"_ I thought confused. I looked around the darkened room hoping to find an explanation. I found nothing, the room was a standard ward room, barren, a single lamp giving the only light.. I was about to sink back into the bed when I heard movement in the corner. I looked and saw a shadowy figure standing there, a figure I was sure wasn't there a minute ago. For an instant, fear gripped me. However, it soon subsided when the figure stepped into the pale light of the lamp. "Jesus, Nick you scared me." I said.

"Oh, I scared you?" He snickered, leering. "With your heart of stone, I figured you wouldn't feel anything."

"Nick, what are you talking about? What's wrong?" I asked, weary of the fox slowly moving towards me.

"Whats wrong? You're whats wrong!" He shouted. "You turned on me! You abandoned me! Left me to rot!"

"Nick, I didn't. I was trying to help you. You weren't acting like yourself. You were a danger!" I pleaded.

"Help me? They want to lock me up. I have lost everything and its all because of you!" He said, stalking towards me, his eyes crazy and teeth bared. "You betrayed me. But you were right about one thing, savagery is in our DNA as predators."

I was terrified now. Nick seemed possessed, that same hell-fire I saw in him on the street was blazing in his eyes now. "Hel...mmmmmmphhh!" I tried calling for help, but Nick muffled my cry, leaping to the bed, a paw held over my mouth. I was petrified, all I could focus on was his claws and teeth.

"Oh no, you are not getting out of this." He growled.

"mmmmm... mmmmm... mmm," I mumbled, trembling, trying to plead to him. Trying to get through to the fox that I thought I knew.

"Ah... is little miss hero scared?" He teased. I watched in horror as Nick leaned in closer to me. "Good. I'm going to make you pay for betraying me. I'm going to enjoy this."

With a snarl, I felt his hot breath on my neck. " _Noooooooo!"_ I screamed silently, no sound escaping my mouth, as his teeth tore into the flesh of my neck. I felt the sensation of warm blood flowing down my neck, matting my fur. I tried to struggle but the fox was too strong and I was losing blood much too fast. Slowly my feeble attempts stopped entirely, my body giving up. As my world darkened and my eyes closed, I saw Nick's green eyes staring into mine. A look of primal satisfaction on his face.

POV (Nick)

I sat on the line waiting for Chief Bogo to take my call. I wasn't sure why he had to tell me where Judy was, but my mind was doing a good job of guessing the possibilities. " _She probably asked for a new partner or a transfer. That is why Buffalo Butt is going to talk to me."_ I thought.

"Wilde?" The chief said getting on the line.

"Sir? What's going on?" I asked, initially met by silence.

"She is in the hospital, Wilde. She collapsed after they brought you in. Severe heat stroke and dehydration." Bogo said with a sigh.

"What?! Is she..." I started before Bogo cut me off.

"She will be fine. She has to stay in the hospital overnight then she can go home tomorrow. I am going to give her a couple days off as well." He said calming me down.

"Am I able to go see her?" I asked unsure, given the circumstances.

"I don't see why not, she is at the Palms." Chief Bogo said plainly. "Though it can only be during visiting hours since you are currently suspended and not family."

"I understand, Chief." I replied, hanging up the phone.

Without hesitation, I grabbed my keys and started heading to the hospital. It was going to be close. I was going to have to take the train since the hospital was across town, but if I hurried I should get there before visiting hours were over. " _I have to get there before visiting hours are over if I am going to do what I planned."_ I said to myself as I began to run.

"

By the time I made it to the station, I was about ready to fall over from the heat. Despite it being almost 5 o'clock, the heat hadn't dissipated any. After I bought my ticket, I went and took a long drink from the water fountain. Mentally going over what I was going to do. " _She will be alone in the room, with nowhere to run off to. It will be the perfect place."_

Just as I finished drinking, the train pulled up. " _Perfect."_ I climbed aboard the train and quickly made my way to a seat. I gave a slight sigh of relief as the train began moving. It took about an hour, but I train finally made it to the station just down the street from the hospital.

I pushed my way through the crowd, and began running down the street. Luckily the distance was only a few blocks, so I was able to make it into the cool, welcoming lobby of the Hospital in no time. After catching my breath, I checked my watch. _"1805,"_ I read. " _Good, I made it."_ I glanced around the lobby until I found the nurses station and made my way to it.

"Hi, Officer Wilde to see Judy Hopps." I said politely to the receptionist.

"She is on the fifth floor officer. Room 514. And visiting hours end in about fifty minutes." She replied brightly.

"Thank you so much." I said with a smile as I headed to the elevators.

I made it to the floor, and quickly went down the hall to her room. When I arrived, the door was shut. I gave a light knock but didn't receive an answer. I glanced around the hall, opened the door and quietly slipped in. When I stepped in, it took me a moment to get adjusted to the darkness, the only light coming from a small lamp next to the bed.

As I stood there, I began to see the layout of the room. A small attached bathroom, a couple of chairs for guests, a small table by the standard hospital bed and a sleepy Judy. I sat there staring at her for a minute before I slowly began making my way over. I had only taken a few steps, when a young female antelope walked in the door behind me.

"OH! You scared me, I didn't know she had any visitors." the nurse whispered in surprise when she saw me.

"I, uh, only just got here. I was hoping I could just talk to her." I said.

"Well, she was giving a sedative to rest while we got her fluid levels back up so she probably wont wake up." She began.

"That's ok, I'm here partner, I just wanted to be here." I tried.

"Well aren't you sweet." She said as she smiled at me. "Ok, for a little bit. But you have to leave when visitation ends."

I just nodded. _"If she only knew."_

I moved over to the corner by the table and sat down in one of the chairs. I watched as the nurse went about her business checking charts and bags of fluids, making little notes. After a minute or two she gave me another smile and left.

I looked at Judy, laying there, sleeping so peacefully. I took a deep breath, and stood up. It was time. I gently began calling Judy's name to wake her.

POV (Judy)

I opened my eyes realizing I was in a hospital bed. _"Why am I here?"_ I thought confused. I looked around the darkened room hoping to find an explanation. I found nothing, the room was a standard ward room, barren, a single lamp giving the only light.. I was about to sink back into the bed when I heard movement in the corner. I looked and saw a shadowy figure standing there. _"Wait! I have seen this before, that means... oh no!" Fear_ coursed through my body. Without hesitation, I turned and tried to scream for help. "Nurse! Helmmmphh!"

"Jesus, Carrots!. What is all the shouting about?" Nick asked bewildered, his paw firmly across my mouth.

I couldn't answer. I sat there trembling my eyes wide in terror. Nick's eyes softened, going wide as he pressed his ears back against his head when he saw my expression. He removed his paw from my mouth and took a step away from the bed. I watched him wearily, heart racing and my breathing raged.

"It's ok Hopps, calm down I didn't mean to scare you." He said looking distraught.

My mind was in a fog... I wasn't sure what was real, where I was, or how I came to be here. The only thing I knew for certain was at that moment, Nick Wilde terrified the living shit out of me and I wasn't taking any chances. "Wh... What are you doing here?" I stammered.

"Well for starters, I am your damn partner, and I wanted to talk to you about some things." Nick said stepping a bit closer.

Instinctively, I pulled the sheet around me up closer, cowering behind it as I spoke, "Don't come closer!"

"Hopps, come on, its me." Nick said softly, looking hurt. "Are, are you scared of me? Is it because of what happened earlier? I can explain that."

I didn't give him an answer. I just sat there and watched him, this... this predator. I couldn't see my friend there, just a violent, malicious creature.

"I see." He said his shoulders hunching and head hanging.

"I... I think you should go." I squeaked out.

Nick just nodded and slowly started moving towards the door. As he passed the bed, he stopped reaching out and touching my knee about to speak. He never got the chance.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, PREDATOR!" I screamed recoiling from him.

Nick looked up at me as the nurse burst through the door. His eyes held so much pain, tears clouding the brilliant green, silently asking if that is what he was to me. I could almost hear his heart shattering. Without a word he turned on his heels and practically ran from the room.

"Nick... I..." I said meekly as his tail disappeared around the corner, the nurse looking at me concerned.

"Are you alright Officer Hopps?" She asked. "Did he hurt you? Do I need to call someone?"

"N...no, I'm fine." I replied. " _I hurt him."_

"Ok, well you have had a very busy day today. If you want to be able to check out tomorrow, then you will need to get your rest ok?" The nurse told me in a motherly voice. I just nodded and lay back down. _"Why was I afraid of Nick? What have I done?"_

POV(Nick)

I left the hospital in a miserable state, that had not gone nearly the way I had hoped. I kept seeing that look of terror on Judy's face, the way she recoiled from my touch, every time it was like a knife was being stabbed into my gut and twisted.

I wasn't in any hurry to get home, so I started blindly wandering the streets. The heat was still oppressive, but I didn't notice. Eventually, I made my way to a whole in the wall bar, and walked in. The place was quiet, almost empty. "G _ood."_ I though. I pulled up a seat at the bar and did the only thing that I could think of... drink. I ordered a double of whiskey and downed it, hoping the mind numbing effects would begin quickly. As the evening wore on, I continued ordering doubles until I was completely oblivious to everything around me. The only thing that mattered was more whiskey. Finally, I even stopped caring about that.

"Hey bub..." The bartender called to me. It was all I could do to lift my head high enough to look at him. "You have had enough for one night. Ok? Want me to call you a cab?"

I didn't reply. I simply grabbed my wallet, threw a couple of hundreds on the counter and stumbled out the door. My world was coming apart around me... again. This was a path that I was all too familiar with. Defeated, and with nothing else to really do, I began the process of stumbling off home.

By the time I made it back to my place, it was well after midnight. As I walked through the living room, I passed the mirror on my wall. The same mirror that delighted in mocking me; delighted in reminding me of how much of a failure I was. I looked at it briefly, as all my rage boiled to the surface.

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, as I put my fist through the silver glass. I watched in slow motion as the mirror shattered and the shards fell to the floor. I casually looked at my lacerated knuckles as the blood began to flow freely. No pain registered. I was dead inside. I let the blood drip from my paw a bit before I walked into the kitchen.

I went straight to the cupboard about the refrigerator, and pulled out a bottle of bourbon. Unscrewing the cap, I took a swig before heading back to the couch. I sat down alone, holding company with just myself, the bourbon and the voice in my head. " _Why is this happening?"_ I thought.

" _Because... Judy can see you for what you truly are. You tried for so long to hide from me, but you can't hide a monster for ever."_ The voice sneered.

"No... I am not a monster. I haven't done anything wrong. I help people." I said aloud, weakly.

" _Not a monster? So you don't have blood on your paws?"_ the voice asked rhetorically.

"That blood wasn't my fault! I had no choice!" I yelled back.

" _Is that what you tell yourself so you can sleep at night?"_ the voice said triumphantly.

"No one else would make the decision! They put it all on me. That is not what I ever wanted, but someone had to. I HAD to. I did what I thought was right! I pay for it everyday! The burden is so heavy!" I raged.

" _I can lift that burden."_ the voice told me consolingly.

"Please... lift the... burden." I mumbled as I passed out.


	8. PSA 3

Good day all! So today has been a great day. Thanks to all of you, I have had the best single day of visits and new visitors to my story since I began. This is phenomenal! Your support has been amazing. So I wanted to reward you all, but first a little back story.

I have been hard at work writing the next installment of the story. While I have been happy with a lot of what I have been coming up with, none of it quite has the feel I am looking for for this stage of the story. But fear not! All my work has not been in vain, much of the discarded work is actually stuff I plan on using later in the story. I just didn't want the time frame to advance as quickly as what those "will-be" chapters did. (Can you believe the story has only had about a 36 hour elapsed time?) Anyway as a treat... or to feed my evil side (you choose), I wanted to give you all a small sneak peek at what is to come. Hope you enjoy, and Thank you again for everything. You guys Rock!

" **This was all so surreal. The room was silent. The scariest part was that everyone was so calm. Here we were, practically preparing for war, and everyone was taking the news as if we were going to a parade. I tried to keep my emotions in check, but despite my brave outer appearance, my insides were in knots. I wasn't prepared for this. I looked at Nick again, this time meeting his gaze. He was thinking the same thing I was and I was terrified. Sensing my unease, Nick reached over and took my paw in his."**

\- Second Chances, future chapter.

Also, the revised editions of Ch. 3 and Ch. 4 are up.


	9. Rainy Days

*** Good day everyone! Sorry for the delay in the new chapter. I know I never really had a release schedule, but I want to change that. It has seemed that the last couple of chapters have taken about 5-7 days to get up. So going forward I will be aiming to have a chapter out a week. I love all the support! You guys are the best. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Rainy days

POV (Judy)

I woke up not feeling very rested, having dreamt about Nick all night. To make matters worse, when I had awoken, I was in the midst of a vivid dream where he and I were back on the streets, doing our thing. Everything was normal, we laughed and joked. We were happy. Things were as they should be. But then I just had to open my eyes and realized it was all in my head. I felt a pit in my stomach, and my heart turned to lead as the crushing weight of guilt and loss came down on my shoulders. I longed for those days back.

" _What have I done?"_ I asked myself as the nurse walked in.

"Good Morning Miss Hopps!" She said energetically. I couldn't help but have bitter feelings towards her for it. "And how are you feeling today?"

"Oh, I'm great. Feel like a million bucks." I lied, laying it on a bit thick, trying to cover my real state of being.

"That is wonderful news!" She replied. "I'll get the doctor so he can clear you, then we can get you out of here."

" _You do that. And stop being so cheerful! The world sucks!"_ I thought as she left.

As I lay there waiting, I began trying to process what happened. I didn't remember passing out, but I did remember everything leading up to it. I remembered the car and the foal. The drunken father and how Nick had attacked him. She remembered the look on his face, and the savagery in his voice. " _Is that why I am afraid of him?"_ I chewed that thought over a bit. It would make sense, after all she was a prey animal and her instincts would still react to predatory savagery. " _But why now? I've heard him use language like that before, watched him use force against violent criminals and it never bothered me."_ I was perplexed, it didn't make sense. " _But he was a danger. I saw his paw, he was going for the trigger. Though I can't say I blame him. Hell, even Fangmeyer understood."_ I sat there baffled. _"Then there were my actions last night... sure I had that dream, but after I woke up? I was so hostile to him. He has never done anything to hurt me. And now he probably hates me."_

"Good morning Miss Hopps. How are we today?" The doctor asked politely as he walked in, breaking me free from my thoughts.

"I'm ok." I said a little flatly, not really paying attention.

"I see," She replied, giving me a look that said "you're lying" and moving over to the bed. "Ok, just need to check a few things then we can probably get you out of here."

She had me sit up, look around, follow the pen, all the usual doctor tricks. She checked my temperature, and drew a bit of blood for "further tests". I didn't care as long as I was able to leave.

"Ok, everything looks good, I will send the nurse back to take out your IV and start the check out procedure. To be on the safe side, I want you to take it easy for the next few days though. And make sure you get plenty of water and electrolytes. Other than that, I hope you have a wonderful rest of your day." She said smiling as she left.

As silence again fell over the room, I returned to my head. " _Maybe it was just all the stress and heat stroke."_ I thought. " _No, that can't be it. What was it?"_ I shook my head in frustration. It seemed like the harder I thought about it, the further from an answer I was. Fortunately, the nurse walked back in to start my discharge process. While, I desperately wanted an answer, I welcomed the opportunity to step back from the problem.

"Ok, I just got to get you out of the IV, then you can get dressed. Your uniform is over in the closet. Once done, I will just need some information from you for your paperwork, then you are free to go." She said as she started unhooking tubes. She was fast in her work, only slowing briefly to withdraw the needle from my arm so she wouldn't cause any undue discomfort.

"Am I good to get dressed?" I asked, earning a nod in reply. I slowly climbed out of the bed, a bit stiff from laying there so long. As I stood there stretching a minute, I became aware of the revealing nature of the hospital gown I was in.

"Um, sweetheart," the nurse said, "remember there is no back to that and you don't have any clothes on underneath."

"Oh, sorry." I replied equally embarrassed and amused that I just mooned the nurse. With that I made my way to the closet, grabbed my gear and stepped into the bathroom. I slipped clothes, electing to leave my uniform shirt off, and went back into the other room.

"Ok, just a few questions for our report, then you are free to go." She said.

"Great! Whats the first one." I said eager to get it over with.

POV (Nick)

I awoke to the sun in my eyes. I had a terrible headache, and everything was fuzzy. My mind was in a haze. I moved to sit up, and instantly regretted it. A wave of nausea washed over me, as I stumbled my way to the bathroom. I had just made it to the toilet when I began vomiting. For the next five minutes my body purged the toxin from my system. When it finally subsided, I collapsed on the floor trying to catch my breath.

As I lay there, I could already feel my body starting to tense for another vomit session. Knowing I didn't have much time, I quickly pulled on my phone to send Judy a text.

"I think I'm dying." I wrote.

I was about to hit send, when I remembered why I was drunk. I stared at my phone for a minute as my anger began to rise. However, any reaction I was going to have was vetoed by my urge to get reacquainted with my toilet bowl. I simply dropped my phone and proceeded to continue vomiting.

POV (Judy)

I walked out of the hospital with a literal cloud over my head. The sky was dark with huge black rain clouds. I began walking home, hoping that the rain would hold off long enough for me to get there. My luck wasn't that good. A single solitary rain drop fell on my nose. I looked up silently begging the clouds to hold back. I was met with a deluge. The rain came down so thick, that I could barely see where I was going.

Soaked, I continued trudging home. I should have called for a cab, but I was actually grateful for the solitude. I wanted time to think and figure out my feelings. I wanted to know why I acted the way I had. Several times, I thought about calling Nick, but I couldn't not till I could explain myself.

I had pulled my phone out for the hundredth time to try talking to Nick, when it began to ring. "Hello? Nick?" I answered not looking at the caller I.D.

"Uh, no Hopps. I heard you had been discharged from the hospital. That is good to hear. However, I do need to speak to you, if you wouldn't mind coming in." Chief Bogo replied.

"Uh, sure Chief. I'm walking home now. I'll get cleaned up then come right in." I said.

"You're walking? In this weather?" The chief asked incredulously. "Hopps, you just got out of the Hospital, this seems like a good way to end up back there. I'll send a unit to get you. Where are you?"

I thought about protesting, but this was the chief, and he was right. "I am at the corner of Lemur and Chameleon. Small diner on the corner. I'll be inside." I said instead.

"Got it. Go home, clean up, I'll see you back here in two hours." Chief Bogo told me.

"You got it sir." I said as I hung up.

I walked over to the diner to wait for my ride, ordering a coffee. I had just sat down when I noticed a uniformed officer walk in. To my relief, it was Fangmeyer. I waved to him to get his attention before standing up to leave.

POV (Nick)

After what felt like days, I finally was able to leave my bathroom. My stomach muscles aching from heaving so much the past few hours. Despite my discomfort though, I was feeling marginally better. At least the nausea was gone. However, as my hangover subsided, I became increasingly aware of the pain radiating from paw, with no recollection of why it hurt or how I had injured it.

I walked to the sink and began cleaning and inspecting my wounds. Sadly, the wounds were pretty impressive. Deep gashes crossed my knuckles, several of them clearly needed stitches. In addition, a nice long cut covered the back of paw, extending to the base of my wrist. My paw looked like ground meet. " _What the Fuck did I do?"_ I asked myself as I wrapped my injured paw in a towel and exited the bathroom.

"Oh," I said as I turned the corner and saw the broken mirror. I looked at it for a few moments before I shuffled off to my bedroom. I knew I had to get dressed, because I needed to go to the hospital. The problem was, I really didn't care. Just trying to get dressed was sapping what little energy I had. Every time I sat down, it made it that much harder to get back up. I lacked motivation. The only thing that I wanted to do was sleep. I laid back on my bed, and stared at the ceiling.

" _Come on get up! You don't have time to feel sorry for yourself. You need to pick yourself up and continue on. Just like you always have. Remember, don't let them get to you!"_ I thought to myself, groaning as I pushed myself up with my good paw. I hated it when I made sense to myself.

I slowly walked back out of my bedroom to collect my keys, phone and wallet. Again, I was confronted with the broken mirror. The same dilemma about cleaning it up confronted me a second time. Initially, I started to head to the kitchen to grab the broom, but with a shrug I just left. My lack of caring winning out. With all of my remaining determination, I walked out the door and locked it behind me.

I sat outside my door a minute before sighing and turning to walk down the hall. When I was about half way to the elevator, my phone began to ring. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my phone and looked at the caller, it was Judy. I stared at the phone in shock and rage. I thought about answering it, wanting to tell her to go to hell, but in the end I just declined the call. I had no desire to talk to her.

When the elevator arrived, I climbed in and hit the button for the ground floor. Leaning against the wall, I closed my eyes as a small wave of nausea swept over me. It only lasted a moment, but I kept my eyes closed savoring the solitude. My eyes weren't closed long, however, before my phone again began to ring.

When I looked at the screen, it again showed the caller to be Judy. Angrily, I declined the call again. This was really starting to fray my nerves. _"What in her dumb bunny mind would make her think I would answer?"_ I thought as I stormed out of the elevator. I made my way across the lobby and looked outside. " _Fuck."_ I was met by what looked like a monsoon.

There was no way I was going to walk through that to the hospital. I was tempted to go back up to my bed, but I forced myself resist the temptation. Reluctantly, I pulled out my phone and called a cab. Another call incoming as I was hanging up. It was Judy calling for a third time. By now I was livid. I had been trying as hard as I could to bury everything, and move on. I wasn't ready to face reality yet. However, the constant calls kept forcing the issue making me fume while I waited for the cab.

By the time the cab had arrived, I had managed to calm down a bit, but I was still fairly angry. I climbed in the back and told the driver to take me to the hospital. I sat back to think while we drove. After a few minutes, I decided that the only way I was going to be left alone was to turn my phone off.

Turning my phone off, wasn't as simple as it sounded. I sat there for most of the ride with my finger hovering over the power button. Despite everything, this simple action seemed like it was a final binding contract. In the end, I just took a deep breath and hit the button. I watched as the phone turned off, the screen going dark. I felt a surreal connection to it. That phone seemed to symbolize how I felt. It made me feel empty, and alone.

POV (Judy)

I waited in the car as Fangmeyer grabbed a cup of coffee from the diner. As I sat there, the chill from being soaked began to set in. I reached over shivering and turned the heat on full blast. With all the vents pointed at me, I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my head on them. I felt so alone. I wished I could call Nick and talk to him. He always made me feel better. I pulled out my phone and started scrolling through the pictures of him on my phone.

Even in my current state, his goofy antics in the photos still made me smile. _"Oh god."_ I thought, _"What I wouldn't do to have him back."_ I began to silently cry unaware that Fangmeyer had left the diner. He climbed in the car while I was still preoccupied with my phone.

"Jeez... Hopps, its a furnace in here." He remarked, acknowledging the heat. "You just got out of the hospital for heat stroke, let try not to go back."

I knew he was just trying to joke, but I was in no mood. I couldn't back anymore, and began sobbing in the car. Giant, ugly, uncontrollable tears ran freely down my face. I dropped the phone and buried my head in my paws. For his part, Fangmeyer was taken completely off guard, unsure what to do.

"I'm sorry, Judy. I didn't mean anything by it." He said not knowing why I was crying.

"Its... It's not... your fault." I told him through sobs.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked concerned.

"Not unless you know to fix things with Nick," I replied dryly, not catching my mistake.

"Oh he will be fine, don't worry about it. Internal Affairs won't be able to get him on anything. He is a hero for saving that kid." Fangmeyer said.

"I know that." I answered.

"Then what are you upset about?" He was getting really confused now.

"It's nothing." I mumbled.

"Wait, did something happen with you and Nick?" Fangmeyer asked connecting some dots. I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. In the end, that was an answer in of itself.

Fangmeyer sat there silent for a moment, before softly continuing. "Whatever it was, I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

" _Not that bad?!"_ My brain shouted, almost making my head explode. "I called him a predator." I said meekly.

"Ah, I see. That's not the end of the world." He said consolingly.

"No there is more," I said shaking my head. "I didn't just call him that, I was... am truly frightened of him. But I don't know why. He is my best friend and I can only see him as a monster."

I proceeded to tell him everything. How I felt at the scene, my dream, the conversation in the hospital. He just drove in silence and listened. Never once judging or interrupting, just taking it all in. When I was done talking, he sat there in contemplation for a few seconds before he started speaking.

"Judy, first off, Nick is a good friend of mine and I know him, he adores you. He just needs some space." He started, "However, this is a bit serious. You labeled him the one thing that he has always fought to not be seen as. Especially by you. That is something you are going to need to fix, is his mind you acted no better than everyone he has ever dealt with. It will probably not be easy, but I think you can do it. Now I am not a psychologist, but from what it sounds like, you had the dreams you did because you were feeling guilty for stopping Nick at the scene."

"I had too! You saw what he did, and I know you saw the look in his eyes. That look is what terrified me." I interrupted, defending myself, though I did feel guilty.

"I did. Its a look I have seen many times. He was triggered, and he was heading for the edge. Not sure by what, or the cause, but he has some deep issues. You shouldn't feel guilt over it. He needed you to be there. YOU brought him back. You may see it as betrayal, and maybe he will see it that way for a while too, but you had his back the whole time. But the look in his eyes aren't what you are afraid of Judy, well not directly at least. I've seen you stare down a drug crazed bull elephant without breaking a sweat and his eyes were way wilder than Nick's. What terrified you, is that you were able to get a small glimpse into his personal hell. And for whatever reason you lashed out." He continued.

I sat there motionless mulling over what he just said. He made some good points, but he wasn't quite right in his assessment. However, the more I thought about what Fangmeyer said, the more things seemed to make sense. I saw it all the pain, and the rage, all the years of hurt and distrust, his inner torment, I knew something was bothering him, but I never thought it was that bad. But the thing that scared me the most was that the Fox I watched wasn't the fox I knew. His ability to completely change was so alien to everything about him. I lashed out at him because I didn't want him to change on me. I didn't want to be responsible for more pain and suffering. _"Cruel irony that that is exactly what I did."_ I thought.

My mind was on fire. Thoughts running through it at light speed. With Fangmeyer's help, I felt like I made a breakthrough. I tried my best to organize my thoughts and figure out where to go from here. After all like Fangmeyer said, I can fix this. I just need to find how. " _A good first step would be to apologize"_

I hurriedly picked up my phone and dialed Nick's number. It rang a few times before going to voicemail. I took the phone from my ear and starred at it in disbelief. " _He rejected my call!"_ At first I was furious, but that faded quickly as I would likely do the same in his shoes. So after a minute I tried again. Again no luck. I was going to try a third time, but by now we had pulled up to my apartment.

"Ok, Hopps. Go up and get cleaned up. No need for a uniform you will be on paid medical leave for a few days. The chief just needs to get some statements from you." Fangmeyer informed me. "I am going to sit down here and start some of my paperwork."

I nodded my understanding, and climbed out of the cruiser. As I walked into my building, I decided to give his phone one more try. Not surprisingly, it didn't go through.

POV (Nick)

I sat in the waiting room of the ER. My paw still wrapped in a towel, feeling slowly starting to drain from it. _"That is never a good sign."_ I thought. I was just about to get up and inform the nurse at the desk, when another nurse came into the room.

"Wilde? Nicholas Wilde?" he said.

"Yeah, right here." I said standing up and moving towards the door.

"Follow me please." he said, turning. "Would you mind telling me how this happened?"

 _Sigh_ "I went out drinking last night and did a pretty good job I guess, because I don't remember this happening. I found a shattered mirror in my living room this morning so I guess I either fell into it, or punched it for some reason." I told him. He was the third person I told the story to. I know he was just doing his job, and that the hospital is checking my story to make sure I am not trying to deceive them, but it was still annoying.

"I see, and do you drink like that often?" He asked.

"No not really, this was just a special occasion." I replied, again not for the first time.

"I see. Well, we will take a look and get you all fixed up." He finished as he got me into a small exam room. "Doctor will be right in."

"Thanks, I'll be here." I said, hopping onto the exam table

With that, I was left alone. With nothing to do but wait, I started reading all the charts, graphs and posters on the walls to stay busy. I knew that if I left my mind idle, it would drift back to her. However, that was a difficult task. It didn't help that the posters were rather boring. After only a minute or two, I gave up trying to not think about a certain fluffy gray bunny.

As the minutes passed, I became more and more bitter and angry. I kept playing over everything that had happened. What she called me, how she looked at me and recoiled. It didn't make any sense! It was driving me insane!

To make matters worse, I would have memories flash in my mind of the thousands of fun times we had together. Sadly, each one only made me feel worse. Like being stabbed in the heart repeatedly. _"How is it that I can be so angry with her, and yet still miss her?"_ I asked myself.

Just then, the doctor came in. "Finally, I haven't got all day." I said testily.

"Well then, lets look at that paw of yours then." He replied brushing off my comment. Dutifully I lifted my paw and took off the wrappings.

"Looks like you did, quite a number on it." He said nodding while carefully turning my paw in his examining it.

"Yeah... I'm good like that." I said sarcastically. "But I need to tell you my paw started going numb right before you brought me back. I really can't feel anything that you are doing."

The doctor looked up at me with a concerned expression. "I was afraid of that, guess we don't need to do that test." He said standing up. "It appears some of the deeper cuts have severed some nerves. I am sorry to say that means you are going to need surgery on the paw. I will order it now and we will get you up there pronto."

"What! Surgery, doc I can't be stuck in here for surgery." I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it will be minor. Once you are sedated you will be fixed up and sent back to a recovery room. Once you come to, you will be free to go and will have a follow up appointment made to check on your recovery." He said cheerfully. I just nodded, knowing that any protest would be useless.

It didn't take long before I was being collected and prepared for surgery. As they wheeled me down the hall on a gurney, a sickening feeling settling in my stomach, I couldn't help but wonder how Judy would feel if I somehow died on the table.

POV (Judy)

As I reached my apartment, I was furious. Three times I tried to call and three times he rejected me. _"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT, IF HE WON'T TAKE MY CALL?"_ I raged in my head. In a huff, I threw my phone on the table and made my way to the bathroom.

Having a deadline to meet, I stripped out of my clothes and turned on the shower. Within seconds the water was the perfect temperature, steam filling the room. I climbed in and let out a tense sigh. The hot water felt good on my chilled frame. The warmth soothed and relaxed me a bit as I stood there, wanting nothing more than to stay there for the rest of the day.

Regretfully, I knew that I had to meet with the chief. With all of my effort, I turned off the water and began drying myself. I couldn't help but remember the events of the day prior. How I teased Nick and had him eating out of my paw. _"If I had only told him,"_ I thought, " _maybe none of this would be happening."_ I sighed in despair as I walked out of the bathroom to get dressed. When I was just about done, I grabbed my phone to text Fangmeyer in the car. Naturally, I hoped Nick had tried to contact me. I wasn't that lucky.

On my way down to the car, I figured I would send Nick a text too. " _Maybe he just doesn't want to talk, talk"_ I thought. I pulled out my phone and began to type. I was still typing away as I climbed into the car.

"What you typing away for?" Fangmeyer asked.

"Oh, umm, I'm sending a text to Nick." I said absentmindedly.

"You two are talking then I assume." He stated.

"Not exactly. I figured that texted would be a bit easier for us at first. I am explaining everything." I replied back.

"Everything? Whoa, there Hopps. Maybe you should just start simple. Just say you are sorry and that you are here to talk and let him come to you when he is ready." He told me.

"But what if he doesn't?" I asked, the fear evident in my voice.

"If he doesn't, then you will have to be prepared for that. But my gut tells me that he will." He said in support.

"Ok, I'll give it a try." I conceded.

I deleted all of the original message except for the first sentence. After some thought, I decided to add a little bit more to my simple apology. In the end I was content with the message I had to send. I took a deep breath and hit send, hoping to get a reply back in a few seconds. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into a lifetime.

I slumped back into the seat as more time ticked by without any reply from Nick. I knew in my head that it would probably take a while, that I was not likely to be high on the list of mammals he wanted to talk to, but my heart was screaming at me to start spamming his phone with follow up messages. As we arrived at the station, I was in almost sheer panic mode.

I got out of the car and began the long walk to the chief's office. I was in a bit of a fog as I moved, aware of where I was going, but not really paying attention to it. All of my attention was focused on my phone. My thumbs were a blur as I fired off several texts in quick succession. I only paused my texting barrage, when I made it to the door of Chief Bogo's office. I knocked and then entered, ready to get this over with.

POV (Chief Bogo)

I heard a knock on my door, and looked up to see a small gray rabbit entering my office.

"Ah, Hopps, you're here. Good." I said standing up. "Please take a seat."

I observed Hopps for a moment before I started speaking. She seemed to be on edge. "Is everything ok Hopps?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Everything is fine chief." She replied, her body language telling me she was lying.

"Look, Hopps, I just wanted to go over some things about yesterday." I continued. " I know it wasn't the most pleasant thing and I will try to be quick but it has to be done." As I finished talking, the bunny just nodded, staring at her feet.

"Ok, lets just get this over with." I continued. "What were you doing before the tigress alerted you to the youngster?"

I sat and listened carefully while Hopps replayed the events leading up the the incident. She told me about lunch, the conversation about sports, music and the like, finally ending with the frantic tigress. When she was finished, I pressed on. "Was any booze involved with lunch?"

"No sir!" Judy said offended. "We follow protocol! It was just soft drinks and water."

"Easy Hopps, I had to ask. Though I might add you follow most protocol." I countered. "But still, sometimes you have to bend the rules. Now once you got to the car what actions did you take?"

"Well, once we arrived on scene I immediately started checking the doors. Nick, however, jumped onto the hood with his baton out. He was able to get eyes on the foal, and made the decision to break the glass. I should have done that, I was so stupid checking the doors. Such a waste of time, the Tigress said he was locked in." She said second guessing herself.

"Did you know for certain the doors were locked? Do you know for a fact the tigress checked them? No? Then I don't want you to second guess yourself. You took a logical and reasonable path to resolve the situation. Now continue." I told her sternly.

"Well I was still on the ground, and Nick swung hard at the glass with his baton. It was just too strung, and we were too small. I told him help was 5 minutes out, but I guess he didn't hear me. He pulled his pistol and shot out the glass. Then he crawled in car and pulled the baby out. That's it. The fire department arrived a few minutes later." She finished staring at the floor.

"Uh huh, and what about the father? What about Nick attacking him?" I asked, my eyes narrowing as I examined her reaction.

"Oh." She started quietly before stopping briefly.

"Yes?" I ask raising my voice.

"That was... that was nothing sir. I over reacted. The zebra had entered our perimeter and was agitated and advancing toward me. Nick sensed the threat and took care of him." She said.

"That's a load of crap and you know it Hopps. Look, you can try to protect him all you want, but you are just going to go down with him." I said looking right into her eyes. "The only way to help him, is to tell me the truth. So do you think the zebra was a threat?"

"N...no sir. He was pretty wasted, and stumbling. He could have easily been subdued without incident." She replied weakly.

"Was there need for Officer Wilde to use bodily force and escalate to a firearm?" I pressed.

"No." She answered, sinking further into her chair.

"Did you perceive Officer Wilde as a potential danger and disarm him?" I inquired, my nerve wavering as I saw the frailty of the proud bunny.

"Yes." She agreed barely above a whisper.

"Is there any reason to believe that he was under undue duress?" I asked.

"Oh! Yes sir. He is! I don't know what but it has been bothering him for the last few days!" She blurted out eager to cast her partner in a different light.

"I see." I said going back to my desk. "Thank you, that is all I needed. You are free to go Officer Hopps. In light of the situation yesterday and your hospital visit, I am ordering you to take the next three days off. Get some rest. Dismissed."

"What? That's it sir... No! I can't just go. What is going to happen to Nick?" She demanded. "I was told that he wasn't in that much trouble."

"He's not." I said plainly. "He will get a small slap on the wrist from, but that's it. I wanted to go over everything because I needed to get your side of things, to confirms some suspicions I have had myself. You did the right thing Hopps, your gut was right and now because of it, he can get the help he needs."

Hopps just stood there a minute as if she wanted to add something else. In the end she just took a breath, pointed to the door and left.

POV (Judy)

I left Bogo's office and sighed in relief. Though I wasn't sure what I was relieved about. The chief had blind sided me into betraying my partner again, ratting him out to be put in a report. Hard evidence of his misconduct. But still, the last thing that he said rang in my ear, _"He will get the help he needs."_ I wasn't sure what that would entail, but I was happy that it would happen.

As I walked back down to the lobby, I pulled my phone back out of my pocket. The screen was blank. Still no response from Nick. My ears drooped again as any happiness I felt was crushed. I hadn't heard from him in almost a day now. I wanted to cry, but the tears just wouldn't form. I just walked on, my head down. When I reached the lobby, I noticed it was still raining. I was about to start walking home when a voice stopped me.

"Where are you going? It's pouring out there." Fangmeyer said running to catch up.

"Oh, I didn't know you were still here." I said absently.

"You don't think I would have just left you, do you?" He asked incredulously. "And I see the talk with the Chief didn't cheer you up any."

"Yeah, not exactly a happy talk." I agreed. "Thanks for the ride."

Noticing my mood, Fangmeyer just nodded and escorted me to the car. After I climbed in, I took my phone and sent one last message.

 **I miss you. :(**

POV (Nick)

I woke up in a small white hospital room. I didn't know what time it was, but my body was telling me that I had been here a while. Slowly, I sat up and looked around. My right paw was heavily bandaged, with the bandages going halfway to my elbow. I was aware of a dull ache, but it seemed far away and not important. To the left of my bed, I found a nurse's call button on a small bedside table. Reaching over, I grabbed it and gave it a push. A few minutes later a young, rather attractive female wolf came in.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Wilde?" She said with a small giggle. "You were out for quite a while, I was beginning to worry."

"Well I wouldn't want that." I said flirting a bit. "What time is it?"

"Its almost 8:30pm." The nurse said brightly.

"What! 8:30?!" I said alarmed. I had spent the whole day here.

"Well you had quite the accident with your paw. It took almost three hours to fix you up. Plus almost 200 stitches." She replied. "But, fix you up we did, and now that you are awake, you are free to go. So lets get you up."

With the nurses help, I stood up from the bed. At first I was a little wobbly from the anesthetic, but I was able to regain my balance rather quickly. On our way out of the recovery room, we stopped at the nurses station to fill out my discharge papers and to get my prescription for some antibiotics. After I was done signing all the paper work, the nurse escorted me to the front lobby.

"So what do you do?" She asked.

"I'm a cop, Mrs. Timberline." I said with a small smile.

"Please call me Dana, and its Ms." She told me with a wink.

"Oh, well in that case, Hi I'm Nick." I said extending my injured paw, earning another giggle.

"You might not want to do that." Dana chided.

"Yeah, probably right. What? Still raining?" I asked exasperated as I caught sight of the outside world.

"Yeah hasn't stopped all day. Problem?" Dana inquired.

"Yeah big one, a cab brought me in." I replied, not really wanting to walk or wait for another cab.

"No problem, I actually got off about twenty minutes ago. You were my last patient. Give me a second and I'll give you a lift." She said eagerly with a twinkle in her eye.

"Thanks, but I can't ask you to do that." I said politely refusing the offer.

"Nonsense. I would be my pleasure." She insisted.

"Well, in that case, I am in your debt." I responded.

"Great! Wait here." Dana said running off.

After Dana ran off, I leaned against a wall to wait. I pulled out my phone to surf the web, and realized that it was still turned off. I powered it up and waited for it to open. As it came up, all the programs updated with the network, including my inbox. Suddenly, my phone lit up and a deluge of texts came flooding in. I opened my inbox and started sifting through the messages. Most were ads, and messages from co-workers and friends. However, there were ten from Judy. I sighed. I had completely forgotten about Judy. Hesitantly I opened the conversation and read what she sent.

" _ **Nick, I am so sorry. Let's talk.**_

 _ **Please, Nick. Let me explain.**_

 _ **We can get through this, just talk to me. Please.**_

 _ **What can I do? I don't want to lose you.**_

 _ **Don't shut me out. If you want to scream at me, you have every right too. Just say something.**_

 _ **I know I messed up. I just want to make things right.**_

 _ **If you don't want to talk to me again, I understand. I just wanted to explain.**_

 _ **I'll understand if you don't want to be partners.**_

 _ **Are you ok? :(**_

 _ **I miss you. :(**_

I sat there against the wall thinking about if and what to say in reply. I stared out the windows and saw a car pull up to the front of the building. Dana got out and ran in to fetch me. With a shrug, I put my phone back into my pocket and went out with her to the car. The ride home was good, making small talk as I directed her to my place. Everything from work, to interests, to pets, were covered. By the time we had reached my apartment, my mind was clear of any thoughts from earlier, the text messages completely forgotten, solely focused on the here and now.

"Thank you so much for the ride, Dana." I said beaming.

"You are quite welcome Nick." She responded, looking into my eyes.

"So do you do this with all your patients?" I teased.

"Nope. You're just... special." She said seductively.

"Well, would you like to come up? I can whip something together real fast." I offered.

"How about you just order a pizza. Then we can do other things while we wait." She purred.

"Pizza it is." I said as I got out of the car.


	10. Don't you have any shame?

***Hey everyone. Hope you enjoy the chapter, it is the longest one I have written thus far. Sorry not sorry. Look for the next one to be posted Monday or Tuesday. Maybe sooner, Friday is my b-day so I am planning on taking the day off of work and writing. But now a word of warning... This story is M for a reason and some controversial topics are discussed in the following. Till next time. And as always thanks for your support!**

Chapter 7: Don't you have any shame?

 **2 days later**

POV (Judy)

I woke up late in the day. The sun was already shining through my window, another beautiful day. Or at least it should have been. It had been two days and I still hadn't heard from Nick. With a sigh, I dragged myself out of bed and trudged to the bathroom. As I stood in front of the mirror I considered whether or not I should take a shower. _"Eh... whats the point."_ I concluded. I splashed some water on my face instead, and left.

I headed towards my kitchen though I wasn't hungry. As a matter of fact I couldn't remember the last time that I had eaten anything. I sat down at the table, and looked at my phone. It was dark and lifeless. I thought about trying to contact Nick again, but decided against it. If he hasn't contacted me in two days, then I doubted me trying to call him again would change anything.

I dropped the phone onto the table, and began to stare off into space. " _I just need to accept the fact that I chased off my best friend."_ I lamented. The notion crushing my soul. I felt so alone and helpless. Just then, my phone began to vibrate and dance across the table. My heart soared, a fleeting sense of hope entering the void. I hastily grabbed my phone accepting the call and bringing it to my ear.

"Nick?" I asked hopefully.

"Nick? No its your mother, dear." Mom replied.

"Oh. Hey Mom." I said deflated.

"Hey Mom? I haven't heard from you in weeks and all you can say is Hey?" Mom said sounding hurt.

"Sorry, I'm just not in a very good mood today. Things have been rough." I said truthfully.

"I see. And does this rough patch have anything to do with Nick?" She inquired.

"Yeah, kinda. But it's not what you think." I added a bit defensively.

"And what do I think?" Mom asked, I wasn't too fond of her tone. It was that motherly tone, the one that says "I know something but I'm not saying. You have to hang yourself first, I'll just give you the rope." I hated that tone.

"Mom, please, I'm really not in the mood for games," I replied.

"Ok, grumpy... Why don't you just start off by telling me what happened." She said reasonably.

"Fine." I said with a sigh. Over the course of the next fifteen minutes, I proceeded to tell her everything. Waking up at his place, though I left out the more "intimate" details, work, the foal, the hospital, what I said, everything. It was a lot to process, but finally she spoke up.

"You woke up at his place, did you two? Were you safe?" She asked, concern creeping into her voice.

"MOM!" I shouted through the phone. "Nothing happened with us."

"It's ok if it did. You are a grown adult sweetie." She continued as if she didn't hear me.

"Mom... NOTHING... happened." I said slowly, putting heavy emphasis on the word nothing. "We didn't have sex. We just fell asleep on the couch."

"Ok, I believe you. No need to get worked up. I'm a mother, I worry about these things." She said.

"Look, I appreciate the concern, but can we please get back on topic here?" I begged. "What do I do?"

"Ok, look Judy, you have never been one to quit. When things got tough, you always dug in your heels and got tougher. EVERYTHING that you hold dear, you have worked hard to get. The best things in life are always tough. This is no different. You need to go to see Nick." She started.

"But Mom he doesn't want to see me." I countered.

"How do you know? Has he said as much?" She asked.

"Well, no, but..." I started saying.

"No buts, Judy. You can't possibly know what is going through his head. I can tell that you love him and care about him, but the only way you can set things right, is to see him and TELL him." She said sternly.

"I never said I loved him." I said my voice rising a bit.

"Judy, a mother can tell. It ok. I think you two are adorable together." She teased, showing her paw so to speak.

"But what if he won't see me? What if he doesn't feel the same?" I asked, conceding the point.

"Well, then at least you would know." she said. "Oh! Honey, I got to go. One of the little ones has your father's chainsaw!"

"Ok, bye." I giggled a bit as I hung up. She was right, I had to try. I got up, and went to finish taking that shower.

POV (Nick)

My eyes fluttered open, as the sunlight from my window crept in. One nice thing about being suspended, I didn't have to get up before crack of dawn. I sighed contently, marveling at the lack of responsibility, as I rolled over. All pleasant thoughts and feelings instantly vanishing as I accidentally smacked my bandaged paw on the beside table.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelped as pain coursed up my arm. "I keep forgetting about this thing."

After giving myself a minute for the sharp pain to pass, I sat up and reached for my phone with my good paw. Grabbing it, I stood up and started heading to the bathroom for my morning routine. On the way I swiped the screen and saw a message waiting. I opened it and smiled.

" _ **Hey! You awake yet? I was thinking I would come by after my shift. I'm off at noon. :)"**_

I checked the time it was a little after 10 o'clock, the smile growing a bit. Without hesitation, I fired off a response.

" _ **I'm just getting up. See you soon."**_

With that I set the phone down and turned on water to fill the tub. _"Damn stitches,"_ I thought, " _I hate taking baths I much prefer showers. So much faster."_ Despite showers being more convenient, I acknowledged that it was easier to keep the stitched dry in a bath than a shower. Plus, I was too lazy to wrap my arm in a plastic bag for it.

Once my tub was filled, I climbed in and relaxed, absently washing my fur as my mind wandered. I began thinking about Judy. My temper had subsided substantially since the other day. I wasn't ready to forgive and forget, but I was ready to maybe listen. The problem, though, was the fact that I hadn't heard from her in days, and if she didn't want to talk to me, then I didn't really want to talk to her. However, I would be lying to myself if I didn't admit that I missed her.

I put my thoughts aside as I finished my bath and climbed out. If I thought bathing was bad with a bum paw, drying was worse. At best I just got to the point of being partly dry and entirely pissed off. After a few minutes of vain attempts to dry my back, I threw the towel down in disgust. Grabbing my phone I went to put on some boxers to let myself air dry.

As I left the bathroom, my phone buzzed in my paw. Dana had seen my reply and responded in kind.

" _ **Aw! Cute! I can't wait!"**_

I smiled at her response. She genuinely wanted to be with me, and that made me feel... something. I want to say it made me feel happy, but I wasn't sure if that was the right word to use. I still felt this emptiness that I couldn't explain, but I wasn't alone and that was something. Plus I did like her.

Knowing that she would be coming soon, I did my best to get dressed and straighten up around my place. It wasn't particularly messy, but I just have this thing about having someone over when I hadn't properly cleaned. In the short time I had, I managed to run the vacuum and clean the bathroom. While it wasn't perfect, it was something. I had just finished putting up the vacuum, when I heard a knock at the door.

POV (Judy)

I left my apartment at a half run. I didn't have a moment to lose. I knew that my mother was right. If I wanted to fix things, if I wanted Nick then I had to work for it. No matter how it pained me, I had to see him and lay my heart at his feet. Once I made it to the street, I made a beeline for the train station. Even though Nick's place wasn't that far from mine, I had something I had to do first.

I made it to the station in record time and got a ticket for the blue line and took a seat. While I waited, I pulled out my phone to figure out where I was going. " _Ok... lets try hockey fields in Tundratown."_ I thought entering the search. " _Hmmm none of those look like what I want. Ok, what was the name of the team? Icebergs? Ok lets try Icebergs, hockey, Tundratown."_

My search yielded results as the train arrived. Excited, I got in. I sat down and checked the map on the wall above the door. Being a fairly popular venue, the rink had a station all of its own. I made a mental note of the name of the station and settled in for the ride. The trip only took about twenty minutes.

I waited eagerly by the doors for them to open. When they did, I had to brace myself as I was met by a fierce icy wind. Steeling myself to the cold I hurried out onto the platform. I paused a moment to get my bearings, finding the building I was looking for off to my right. I scurried over to the entrance as another brisk wind was starting to kick up. " _Welcome to the Icebox."_ I read entering the building. " _How cliché."_

The lobby was surprisingly empty. I had expected it to be overflowing with mammals. Then again I had never been in a hockey rink before so I really had nothing to compare it to. Off to the one side, I saw the ticket booths and headed that way. Luckily, as I arrived, a window opened up,

"Hi, two tickets to the hockey game please." I asked the caribou working the counter.

"Which game?" He asked gruffly.

"Umm, I don't know. The one with the Icebergs playing?" I asked, totally clueless.

"Ok... look, the Icebergs are just one team of thirty. Each team plays eighty-two games. Which one do you want?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"Well, he, my friend that is, said something about start of the season, so how about for the first game?" I asked hoping he would figure out what I wanted.

"Home opener?" he asked.

"Sure!" I replied, happy to be getting somewhere. I felt like everyone was staring at me.

"What seats do you want? They start at thirt..." He started asking.

"The best available. I don't care about the price!" I answered quickly

Having bought the tickets that I came for, I stopped at the corner drug store and bought a card to hide them in. After I was done, I went back to the train station and waited for the next train back to Nick's. While waiting, I put in my ear buds to listen to some Gazelle to calm my nerves. With the card in paw and music playing, I pulled started writing. I finished the card just in time for the train to arrive. Boarding, I took a seat, each passing moment making me more and more nervous, my music failing to distract me. I was barreling towards my moment of truth and I didn't know if I could handle it.

In what seemed like a blink of an eye, I was disembarking the train at a station just around the corner from Nick's apartment. I took a deep breath, then began walking to his building. " _Ok, you can do this. Just go to his unit, knock, tell him everything. That easy."_ I told myself trying to keep my courage up.

I made it outside his door, then froze. Suddenly, doubt and fear over took me. I was about to leave, when I heard my mom's advice in my head again. With her steadying me, I raised my paw and rapped on the door. Then I waited.

POV (Nick)

I opened the door and smiled. I was about to say something, but I was cut off. A flurry of paws and fur engulfing me.

"Nick!" Dana screamed excitedly as she latched on to my neck.

"Easy there, don't mmmmmmppppphhh!" I began to say as she surprised me with a kiss. After a second, I pulled her off. "What was that for?"

"No reason." She replied walking in, giving her hips a suggestive shake.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked, hoping to possibly leave the apartment.

"Well, I got a movie on the way over. I thought we would watch it and play the rest by ear." she said giving me a wink.

"Sure. How about a some drinks?" I suggested walking to the kitchen.

"I know its a bit early for you but this is like evening for me, so got any wine?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure. A little wine at noon is ok." I chuckled.

While she got the movie set up, I made myself busy getting the wine and some snacks together. It would have been much easier with two functional paws, but I managed alright. I was just about to take the fixing out to the living room, when Dana came up and surprised me from behind. She pressed herself against my back as her paws wrapped around my waist, slowly sliding up my stomach and resting on my chest.

"Mmmmm, that looks heavenly." She purred into my ear, before grabbing the glasses and walking out. I was left standing there wandering if she was talking about the food, or me.

"You coming?" She giggled from the other room.

I held back a laugh myself as I resisted the urge to make an off color joke in regards to her remark. It was just too easy. Without further hesitation, I grabbed the snacks and walked out to take my seat on the couch next to Dana.

"So? What are we watching?" I asked.

"Oh you will see, it is one of my favorites!" She replied secretively.

"Are you playing sly with a fox? Cause I must warn you, you will lose." I told her winking.

"So confident!" She teased as she swiped her tail under my chin. "I think I do pretty well."

"So you do." I conceded, just as the movie began. I settled back into the comforting embrace of the couch as Dana moved closer to me. On reflex I put my arm around her shoulder pulling her in close. For her part she settled her head into the crook of my neck.

"Oh you sly little..." I began saying as I realized what movie it was.

"Sly little what?" She responded, eyes sparkling with mischievousness, daring me to finish my thought.

"This is Fifty Hues of Grey!" I exclaimed.

"Problem?" She giggled.

"Other than the fact that it has no discernible plot and is basically porn? No, no problem at all." I said sarcastically, a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, if you don't want to watch it, we can turn it off." She said pouting and starting to get up.

"No its ok, sit back down." I said giving in. I never could handle the pout face.

Dana resumed her position next to me, a small smile on her face. At first, we just sat there, watching the moving, eating and drinking. I was perfectly content just having her in my company. The feeling of not being physically alone was magical, even if emotionally I was still distant. However, as the movie progressed, so did Dana. It began with what seemed like innocent touching. She would shift slightly pressing her body more against mine, let her paw rest on my arm, that sort of thing. I did my best at ignoring it, since I wasn't really ready for that type of intimacy, at least not yet.

Dana didn't seem to notice though. Eventually, all pretense of her watching the movie was cast aside. Without warning, her paw dropped from my arm to my leg and she started rubbing her way up my inner thigh, getting closer and more daring as she went. As she approached my crotch, I reacted and jumped up from the couch.

"I'm going to get us more snacks." I said lamely not really knowing what to say, just trying to end this before it got to far.

"Oh I have what I need." She growled as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to the couch. In a flash she straddled my lap. Her lips pressed to mine in a deep kiss as her paws exploded my chest and back, all while grinding her body against mine. I fought for air, fought for freedom, but she was too much. My mind was screaming that this was wrong, but my body was betraying me. I wanted to get out, but I could feel myself getting aroused, slipping from my sheath. Dana could feel it too.

"Well, about time you came out to play." She teased, shifting slightly to grasp me through my pants.

I gasped at the touch, both in arousal and in surprise. With a giggle, Dana shifted on my lap to get better access to the zipper of my pants. I felt her paw on the zipper and hear it being drawn open. I was in panic mode... I was running out of time. I felt like I was heading toward a line that I couldn't cross. Luckily, I found my chance.

As Dana shifted a bit more to finish opening my pants, I used the change in our center of gravity to throw her from my lap onto the couch beside me. In the process, I rolled over on top of her pinning her down. "Mmmmm, I like where this is going." she cooed in my ear. I just shook my head and stood up.

"It's not going anywhere. At least not tonight." I said as I did my best to refasten my pants and gain a bit of composure.

"WHAT THE HELL, NICK?!" Dana screamed. "I AM LITERALLY THROWING MYSELF AT YOU. WHAT MORE DO I NEED TO DO?"

"I am just not ready. Ok. Like I told you the other night, I have a lot going on. I enjoy your company, and I like you, but I am not ready for anything physical." I told her. Trying to be as clear as possible.

"Ready for anything physical?" She repeated. "Don't you think you should have thought of that before inviting me up the other night?"

"What do you mean? We only talked." I countered, getting a bit heated.

"Yes we did. I just figured it was the anesthetic. I have been trying to bed you for days! Are you seriously that thick?" She said angrily.

"Hey, its not my fault you misread the situation. I like you, I don't want to rush it. I just had a relationship blow up in my face and I'm not ready to get that deep again. I want to get to know you and everything before jumping into bed. I want the emotional not just physical relationship." I explained calmly.

"Nick, this was only suppose to be physical. I never wanted an emotional relationship with you. Just sex." She said flatly.

"Then, why me?" I asked, hiding my hurt. I was crushed.

"You're hot. I'm young. I just want to have fun." She responded coldly, before approaching me again, putting a playful paw on my chest. "You know, I can still make you forget about that other girl."

"Get out." I mumbled, turning away to hide the tears forming in my eyes. Hiding my shame.

"Excuse me?" She scoffed, pretending she didn't hear me.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY PLACE!" I yelled rounding on her and taking a step forward. A deadly fury burning in my eyes. Shrinking before me, Dana let out a frightened gasp and turned to flee. I watched her as she went, my gaze following her to the door.

"Carrots?!" I asked confused.

POV (Judy)

I stood outside the door waiting for Nick to answer, lost in my thoughts, Gazelle's "Try Everything" blasting in my ears. In my head, I was planning on how this was all going to play out. I was going to walk in there, tell him I'm sorry. Explain to him what happened and why I did what I did, and beg his forgiveness and finish by telling him exactly how I felt about him. At that point I would throw myself at his mercy and hope that he not only would forgive me, but feel the same about me.

After what felt like an excessive amount of time waiting, I began to grow impatient, finally deciding I was going to have to let myself in. He was probably out somewhere, or still sleeping. Either way, he wasn't coming to let me in. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out my keys, reaching from the lock unaware of the sounds coming from inside. I felt the lock click, and turned the handle opening the door. What I saw made me freeze. There alone with Nick was a female wolf.

I didn't know what to do. My ear buds were still in, so I couldn't hear anything they were saying, but I could tell from the way she was dressed and from the bulge in his pants they were on a date and things were going well. In a trance, I watched as she slowly and sensually approached him and toyed at his chest.

I was devastated. I dropped the card on the floor, and turned to leave. I couldn't bear to witness anymore. He was gone, simple as that. Stumbling down the hallway, tears blurred my vision. " _I have to get away!"_ I though. My instincts took over and I just ran. I ran down the stairs and out of the building. I didn't care where I was going, running hard trying to outpace the pain that was following me. However, despite my best efforts, I wasn't able to lose it.

Finally unable to run any further, I collapsed in a sobbing heap. I didn't know where I was and didn't care. The world continued around me, I just wasn't part of it. The pain I felt was worse than any I had ever experienced in my life. I felt hollow, empty. Devoid of everything that made me, me. I sat there curled in a ball, just me and my music.

POV (Nick)

"Carrots?!" I asked confused, as I watched the back of Judy disappear down the hall.

"Aw... was the frail little bunny the big meanie that broke your heart?" Dana teased, pouncing on my vulnerability. "Kinda ironic that a fox's natural prey could hurt him so badly."

"If you do not shut up and leave, you will see how truly broken my heart is." I snarled, my eyes conveying the implied threat clearly. Without another sound, Dana left.

As she went, I noticed a card on the floor. " _Whats this?"_ I thought picking it up. Nothing was written on the plain blue envelope. Curious, I turned it over and opened the seal. Inside was card. " _A Thank You card?"_ That was strange. I didn't recall doing anything that would require a thank you in return. As I opened the card, two items fell to the floor. I ignored them as the flowing script of Judy's paw caught my eye.

" _Dear Nick,_

 _I know that there is nothing that I can do that will change what has happened. I wish I could take it back, but I can't. However, I want you to know that you are the most important thing in the world to me. When I first moved here, I was alone, scared, unsure of myself. Sure, I had a job and a roof over my head, but it was you that made this feel like home. You gave me strength, and purpose. Gave me the courage to be myself. And there is no way I could ever thank you enough for that. However, without you I'm lost, a stranger. I want to be able to be home again and I can't without you. I am so sorry for everything. I know that you must hate me, and I don't blame you. Obviously, there is too much to talk about to put in this card, but I want to talk to you. About everything, if you'll have me. But I want you to know this... I LOVE you. Not at as a friend or a partner. I truly love you, with all my heart._

 _Love always,_

 _Judy_

 _P.S. These are for you. Thank you for bringing me home."_

As I finished reading, tears matted the fur on my cheeks. Wiping my eyes, I bent over to retrieve the fallen objects. When I noticed what they were, my jaw dropped. " _Two tickets at center ice, glass seats, for the Iceberg's home opener..."_ I read. " _Oh Judy."_

"Judy!" I said snapping back to the present. " _Oh God, she saw me with Dana! I need to find her!"_

I ran out of my apartment, barely even shutting the door, never mind locking it, hoping to catch up with her. When I made it to the street, I looked in vain for the little gray bunny. She was nowhere to be seen. " _NO!"_ I thought. I was desperate. I didn't know what to do. I needed to find her, needed to set things straight, tell her that I love her too. I wanted to hold her in my arms, tell everything. After reading her note, I knew that she would understand. I went to call her, but in my haste to leave I had left my phone upstairs. I began to panic.

As I was about to completely lose it, my nose began to twitch. The winds had shifted, and my sensitive smell picked up a very distinct odor. I smiled slightly as I recognized it. It was unmistakable. It was Judy. Like a shot, I took off in search of the source.

"Slowly but surely, I followed her trail. If I hadn't been so worried the cliché of a fox "hunting" a rabbit wouldn't have been lost on me, but I had no time for that. As I walked, the scent became stronger, indicating I was getting closer. Finally after several blocks, I came to a small park. Upon entering, it didn't take long for me to find my quarry.

My heart ached as I looked at the pitiful bunny. She lay in a heap in a small clearing next to a trickling creek, soft sobs the only sounds coming from her. She stayed motionless as I approached, staring into nothing, oblivious to the world around her. Gently, I knelt down beside her and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Carrots?" I called softly. "Judy, hey its me."

"N...Nick?" She asked sniffling and rolling over to look at me.

"Its me Carrots." I confirmed, still talking softly, almost in a whisper.

"Wh... what are you doing here?" She asked, avoiding my gaze.

"I'm here to stop from losing the bunny I love." I told her gently lifting her chin to look at me. For a second she just stared at me, almost as if she didn't comprehend what I was saying.

"You love me?" She asked, tears rolling down her face.

I didn't answer. Instead I leaned in and placed my lips on hers. In that moment, time stood still. It wasn't the most passionate kiss, nor the most sensual. It was just soft, tender, and caring. It was right. It said more than a thousand words, and washed away years of pain. If I could live a moment for ever, this would have been it. Reluctantly, however, I pulled away.

Still cupping her chin, I used my thumb to brush away a tear from her cheek. "Come on Carrots, lets get you home." I whispered to her, gently scooping her up in my arms. Judy just nestled herself into my chest, falling asleep as I carried her.

POV (Judy)

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, in a darkened room. Rolling over, I grabbed the pillow next to me holding it tight. I inhaled its scent deeply and let out a content sigh, "Mmmm Nick." I could smell him on the pillow. I sat up slowly, not wanting to ruin what I was sure was a wondrous dream. Just then, almost as if on cue, Nick walked into the room.

"Good afternoon Fluff." He said cheerfully, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

I looked at him thoughtfully for a minute. Something was different about him. He was the Nick that I knew and loved, full of life and mischief, but yet he still seemed guarded. It also didn't help that, having just woken up, I wasn't sure what was a dream and what was reality, so I progressed slowly.

"Why am I in your bed, Slick?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"Because you fell asleep as I carried you back from the park. You know its a good thing I work out otherwise that would have been a whole different ordeal, you're heavier than you look" He replied with a smirk, pushing my buttons just enough.

" _So that wasn't a dream! That means he..."_ I thought, instantly perking up. I tossed the covers aside and practically jumped on him, locking my lips to his as I remembered what he told me. To my surprise and disappointment, he broke the kiss and gently pulled me off him and stood up. To be honest, I was a bit hut and confused. When he turned back around, he must have noticed my expression because he wasted no time in explaining.

"It's not that Judy, I figured I owe you a talk first." he said holding out the card. "Ask anything you want. I'll answer the best I can."

"Really? You mean it?" I asked, unsure of where to begin.

"Yeah, I do. So what do you want to know?" He assured me. His face serious... and scared?

"How about this... I ask a question, then you ask a question. I mean I have some explaining to do too." I suggested.

"Deal. You first." He agreed.

"Well, how about what happened the other day." I pressed timidly. "That wasn't you."

I watched as his face visibly darkened and his shoulders hunched, his ears flat against his head. I could tell he was struggling with something, so I reach out my paw and gently held his. My gesture startled him a bit and when he looked at me his demeanor softened a bit. "It's complicated," He said. "I'm not really sure where to start. But that is me, at least a part of me. Its a part that I try to keep buried. Its just been hard lately, and getting harder. What you saw was when I can't keep it in anymore."

"Ok, but what caused it? I mean that wasn't really much of an answer." I pointed out.

"True, but just bear with me. It something that I have never told anyone. Only one other knows about it because she was there." He said, a hint of pain in his voice.

"She? You mean that wolf that was here?" I asked.

"What? Oh, no... not her." He said quickly before cracking a wry smile. "Hey! How many questions are you going to get before I get one?"

"Sorry," I giggled. "But since you just wasted your question... who was that wolf?"

"In due time, Carrots. Lets focus on one life altering story first." He countered, smiling. "But Carrots, Judy, why are you afraid of me?"

I could tell that it really bothered him, so I took a moment before answering. When I did, I took both his paws in mine and looked him straight in the face. "I'm not. Its not you that I am afraid of. The you I know is sitting here with me. That other fox, I don't know what that was. I was afraid of you changing, of losing you... so I lashed out. Then in the hospital I had a terrible dream that you sought your revenge on me for betraying you. When I woke up, and you were there... I just wasn't thinking clearly. I am so sorry Nick." I said in a rush, my eyes beginning to water.

If Nick was mad, he had a funny way of showing it. Through the tears I could just make out his look of compassion on his face and he pulled me in tight, wrapping his arms around me in comforting hug. "Carrots, you didn't betray me. If it weren't for you, I don't know where I would be. I am sorry that I scared you. But I want you to know that you mean the world to me and I would never hurt you." He whispered into my ear never breaking the hug.

"I know, Nick." I replied, nuzzling my face into his chest a bit.

"Whoa there Fluff, don't get too comfy, you have a question to ask." Nick chuckled, breaking the embrace.

"Shut up, dumb fox." I laughed back. "This is serious. So what triggered it?"

"The foal... There are just some things you don't do. One of those things is hurt a child. That good for nothing father is lucky to have a son like him, but he doesn't deserve him. Nothing can forgive what he almost did." He responded bitterly. I sat quiet for a moment, not sure if Nick was going to continue. His eyes burned with fury, but it also with sadness. "Judy, how much do you know about my past?"

"Well, I know that you had a rough childhood. When you grew up you became a con-artist because that is how the world saw you. But that is it. You don't talk much about your past." I said.

"I don't talk about my past because there are not a lot of good memories. The few good ones I have are tarnished by the rest. But I wasn't always a conman. It wasn't like I went from child to criminal. I tried..." Nick said, his voice cracking.

"Nick, you can tell me. I will love you no matter what." I told him encouragingly.

He looked at me for the briefest of moments with gratefulness in his eyes before he shook his head and stood up. I was left on the bed watching him as he made his way to the window and looked out. The room was silent and I was beginning to think that he had second thoughts when he spoke.

"Judy, I should have been a father." He said, voice straining.

POV (Nick)

I heard Judy gasp slightly at the news, it wasn't something she expected I was sure. I wanted to turn around and face her, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Tears had already begun flowing down my face. I was terrified. Scared of what she thought, the judgment I was sure she was passing on me.

"You... Kits?" She asked shocked. I hung my head in shame as I nodded..

"Yeah. Twins." I clarified.

"Nick..." She began, but I shook my head and turned toward cutting her off. I looked at her, my face set, determined to continue. I took a few breathes to work up my nerve, before I opened my mouth to speak. No words came out.

Seeing my unease, Judy crosses the room and laid a paw on my arm. "Take your time, I'm hear for you when you are ready." She said giving my arm a light squeeze. I, in return, took her paw in mine and gave it a squeeze before I continued.

"I was young, 21, and in college. I was dating the love of my life and things were going great. Well, after a year we decided to get a place together. Well, as you can probably imagine living together meant sex. We were so happy and nothing was going to ruin it." I began. "But, our luck didn't hold. We got..."

"Pregnant." Judy finished my sentence as she sat back on the bed. She looked like she was going to be sick. "You must have been so scared."

I just nodded my head in agreement before continuing. "One day, in mid-August, my girlfriend wasn't feeling well. She had bad stomach pain and a slight fever. We thought the flu, but it turned out she was pregnant. About a month along. We were shocked and scared, but we were a bit excited too. We truly loved each other and this had been something we had talked about, just not so soon. And we never expected it since we used birth control."

"What did you do?" She asked quietly, trying to take it all in.

I took another breath and turned back to the window before continuing. "We did the responsible thing, we went to the doctor to get checked out. We talked about how we would care for a child and all the relevant issues. We wondered how we were going to tell our parents and friends. We hadn't planned on getting pregnant before getting married, and her parents were pretty religious so we knew that would be a bit of an issue, but overall we were positive about it. We had both always wanted a family.

However, after the doctor checked her out and we saw his face all happiness was lost."

"Oh no, did you lose the baby?" She asked. I could hear small sniffles telling me she was crying now.

"No, not yet." I shook my head. "He asked us what we knew about "at risk" pregnancies, then pulled up my girlfriend's ultrasound. It turned out, that the embryo hadn't settled into the womb. Instead it lodged in the Fallopian tube. He told us what this meant. He told us that the chance of the pregnancy succeeding in this state were slim. And that every day that the pregnancy continued the mother was at greater risk, including death. He did give us some hope, that the egg could still migrate to the womb, but he said by now the chances were unlikely. In the event it did, then everything would be fine. We were visibly scared. He assured us, that there was no immediate concern, but he wanted us to be aware of our options. With that, he set up a follow up appointment two week later. At that point we would know for sure. In the mean time we had some decisions to make."

As I paused, Judy didn't say a word and I didn't look at her. I listened to her breathing, ragged pained gasps that mirrored how I felt inside. "There is more, if you want me to continue." I told her.

"Only... if... you're sure." She gasped out trying to sound calm.

I walked to the bed and sat down next to Judy, careful to keep some space between us. As I settled in, Judy moved over and took my paw into her lap holding it, resting her head on my shoulder. With a new sense of courage, I pressed on. "During those two weeks, we struggled, we didn't know what to do, we cried ourselves to sleep every night. Eventually, we went to her parents for guidance. They threw us out. Ashamed that we had done something like this. They didn't want anything to do with us. My girlfriend was heartbroken. When it came time to go back, we still had no answers. We walked in and before anything was discussed, my girlfriend was taken back for another ultrasound. I hoped for the best. I prayed for the best, but it all fell of deaf ears. When she came back, her eyes were red and swollen. I could tell she had been sobbing. She held up a small photo of the sonogram and said one word in the weakest voice I had ever heard " _Twins"."_

At that word, I started sobbing. Shuttering cries wracked my body and Judy did her best to hold me tight, to sooth me and calm me down. Eventually, I was able to gain control a bit. My tears coming silently again. I looked at Judy, but she quickly looked away, her own face contorted with pain. All I could do was squeeze her paw again before going on.

"I could tell by her face, though, the rest of the news wasn't going to be good. I held her tight as we waited for the doctor to come back. When he did, I thought my world was going to end." I said, stopping to fight back tears. "He told us the embryos hadn't moved, so we had a choice. We could proceed with the pregnancy and hope for the best though the chances of success were low, and the possibility of losing the kits AND mother were high. Or we could terminate. Due to the length of the pregnancy at this point, time was becoming a factor. He told us if we chose to terminate, we would need to do it soon. Today would be best. I understood, I asked him if we could be alone to talk."

"Those choices are awful!" Judy yelled shaking.

I didn't reply. The end was close, and I was losing my nerve, so I continued. "After he left, We sat there is stunned silence. I didn't know what to do. I looked over and she had the same look. I tried to discuss it with her, but she completely broken. She couldn't make a decision. Not like that, to do so would be to kill a part of her. How do you choose between your life or that of your children? We wanted guidance but there was no one to give it. I pleaded with her to talk to me. I needed her to talk to me. I needed her to know that no matter what I was there for her. I told her I would do whatever she wanted. At those words, she looked me straight in the eyes and told me to make the decision. She couldn't and wouldn't do it. She was in complete shock."

As I continued telling the story, I felt Judy pull away from my body. She was no longer holding my paw, or trying to sooth my pain. I was alone again. The cold darkness closing around me. I knew I had to finish.

"I was terrified. I didn't want the decision. I was a wreck. I tried to think logically, but the only thing I could think of was how I wanted to be sick. I tried going out and talking to the doctor about it, but he only repeated the facts, mechanical none caring. I went back and paced like a caged animal. In the end, I rid myself of all emotion, buried it deep and made a decision. I looked at my girlfriend, sat next to her and held her. I couldn't lose her. I couldn't lose everything." I told the darkness of the room, not really talking to Judy anymore.

"I..." She began,but stopped not knowing what to say.

"Sept. 4th was the day that I choose to kill my children. I saw the pain in my girlfriend's eyes after it was done. I felt the crushing loss, my soul being ripped apart. I thought we would be able to get through it together, but every time she looked at me, I could sense a little bit of hatred. In the end, I lost her too. You asked when I was last in a relationship, well that was it. I lost everything I ever wanted in life." I finished, sinking down to the floor, head in my paws.

"Nick, it wasn't your fault." She offered softly.

"IT WAS MY FAULT. ALL OF IT WAS BECAUSE OF ME. I GOT HER PREGNANT. I MADE THE CHOICE. NO ONE ELSE WOULD! THE ONE THING I WANTED, I DESTROYED." I pleaded rounded on her, pain twisting my face. "Do you know what it is like to have to make that choice? To make a decision, then have to look at the person you love? I see them in my dreams, hear their voices. The blood is on my paws. Because of what I did, I don't deserve a family. I don't deserve to be happy. I don't deserve YOU!"

She was openly crying now. I watched as she got off the bed and ran and grabbed me in her arms. "Nick, you are a wonderful fox, none of that is your fault. You had to make the tough choices, and it wasn't fair." she said, assuaging my guilt.

"I feel the pain and guilt of it everyday." I stated. "Not a day goes by that I don't think of it."

"It's ok, I got you." She told me rocking slightly.

"Do you hate me for knowing?" I asked, my vulnerability clear in my voice.

Before answering, she placed a soft kiss on my head, "I could never hate you."

I snuggled up closer to her, as exhaustion overtook me. "Thank you," I said before passing out.

POV (Judy)

I watched as Nick fell asleep in my arms. To say I was shocked would be a huge understatement. In all honesty, I wasn't sure how to feel. I was happy that he told me, but what he told me I wished I could forget. I didn't blame him for what happened, being an outsider I could see the reasons behind it. But the idea still appalled me. It was something that I never thought about, and would never myself consider as an option.

As I looked at him, I wondered how agonizing it must have been for him to choose the decision he did. Hoping that he would be able to save at least one thing he loved. I was broken by the betrayal and pain he must have felt when he lost everything. To go through something like that then the one person you trusted turning on you must be devastating.

The emotional drain of events began to take their toll as I sat with Nick. Yawning, I shifted slightly and laid my head on his. As I drifted off to sleep, I mumbled one last time to the quiet room. "I will always be there for MY FOX."

POV (Nick)

I woke up about hour later, still on the floor in Judy's arms. I glanced up at her peaceful face and couldn't help but smile. Everything about her put me at ease, her peaceful breathing, the slight rise and fall of her chest and especially the cute way her nose twitched.

I slowly stretched a bit, and grabbed my phone from my pocket to check the time. To my amazement, it was a little after 7pm. Reluctantly, I knew I had to wake Judy up. After all, I was sure she needed to get home tonight. I sat up, and woke Judy the best way that I knew.

"Hey sleepy," I called, pulling myself from under her so she jerked awake from the lack of support.

"What the fuck Nick?" she asked angrily.

"I just figured you would want to get home tonight Fluff." I chuckled before quickly moving in and giving her a lingering kiss.

"Well, hello to you too." She replied with a wink, before grabbing my collar and pulling me back in for a more forceful, hungry kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked her when we broke to catch our breath.

"Oh, no reason, just feels so good!" She said before giving a big stretch.

"Well, I am glad you enjoyed." I chuckled. "But its getting late Fluff, we should get you home."

"Aw, kicking me out? I could just stay here." She pouted with a twinkle in her eye, as she stood up.

"Tempting," I agreed, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close to me. "But, I'm not that easy." With that I let go and walked out of the room.

"Is that so? We'll see." She teased. "But it doesn't matter, I have to report back to work in the morning anyway so I don't have a choice. I have to go home."

"Well, its settled then. How about I walk you?" I offered coming back to stand in the door. Judy just blushed in agreement.

It didn't take long before we were back down on the street walking to Judy's apartment, paw in paw. The first few blocks where traveled in silence, with each of us just content on being with the other. But eventually, our conversation from earlier resurfaced.

"So, your ex, do you still love her?" Judy asked.

"Well, a part of me will always love her, we have too much history for me not too. But, am I in love with her? No, I am not. The girl that I fell for doesn't exist anymore." I told her truthfully. "Are you ok with that?"

"Your past is your past. I don't hold your past relationship against you, everyone has them. I actually think that it is sweet that you still care for her after everything." She told me. Her eyes filled with adoration.

"Oh? So you have an ex I should know about?" I asked, curious.

"Nope. A bunny never kisses and tells." She replied with an evil grin.

We walked on in silence a little ways further before Judy spoke again. "So who was that wolf, then?"

"Ughh... a bad decision that's who" I replied sarcastically.

"Oh come on Nick, I saw your "reaction" to her." She teased, poking my gut a bit, but sounding a little jealous.

"YOU SAW THAT? Honestly, it was nothing, so no need to be jealous. She was a girl I met at the hospital when I was getting this done." I said embarrassed, holding up my bandaged paw.

"Oh yeah meant to ask about that. What happened?" She asked.

"Fine, since you wont let this go..." I feigned annoyance, "Drinking, plus mirror, plus anger issues, equals messed up hand."

"And you normally pick up girls at hospitals?" She inquired.

"No, just this once." I said nonchalantly. "I was hurting and lonely and it was nice having some companionship."

"Oh... I see. Does that mean you two..." She trailed off. "She was pretty and I wouldn't judge you."

"What? No, Carrots. I am not that kind of Fox. Nothing physical happened between us, she tried, but I wasn't ready for that type of intimacy. I still don't know if I am." I said turning her around to look at me.

"W...where does that leave us, then?" She asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Right here." I replied, leaning in and kissing her. Any apprehension she had melted instantly as she gave in to the kiss. Her hands moved around my neck as she sought to deepen the kiss, but I pulled back. Judy gave a small whimper, and looked at me questioningly.

"I love you Judy. And you deserve the best. I don't want to rush things and mess us up, that's all." I told her reasonably.

"Well, I can respect that and I will not pressure you. But that doesn't mean I'll always be good." She said mischievously.

I gave her a questioning look, but before I could say anything, she reached down and pinched my ass before taking off running.

"Hey! You little..." I laughed as I chased after her.

POV (Judy)

We made it back my apartment in record time, having run most of the way there. By the time we made it to the stairs, we were both exhausted.

"How about the elevator, just this once." I asked breathlessly.

"Aw, but I enjoy seeing your cute bunny butt and fluffy tail going up the stairs." he replied, trying to get a reaction by calling me cute.

"Say cute again and you'll never see it." I warned him as I walked to the elevator.

"Ok, Carrots, you win." He conceded following.

When we got into the elevator, I moved to pull Nick into a more passion filled kiss. However, we were both still pretty winded from our race, so I settled with small, sweet pecks. By the time the we arrived on my floor, I had settled into his embrace once again. I loved the feeling of being held by him. I wished it would never end.

Together we walked down to my door, where we paused. I was about to say something when Nick surprised me with a kiss. I wrapped my hands around him, and pulled him in close. To my surprise, this wasn't the sweet gentle kisses I had been accustomed to from Nick. This one was hungry and eager. He pushed me against the door and used his good paw to run up the side of my thigh, resting just below my waist. I in return roamed over his back, feeling the muscles of his broad shoulders. Then without warning, he broke away and nuzzled at my neck. He gave nips and he traces his way up to my jawline. I couldn't take it. I wove my gingers into the fur on his head and let out a slight moan. As if, I had said a magic word, Nick stopped and pulled back from me.

"What? No! Why?" I ask, frustrated.

"You're not the only one that can be bad." he said with a grin.

"I hate you." I scolded him.

"Do not, in fact, I believe you love me." He said getting close again.

"I do, I really do." I said unlocking my door and pulling him through it.

POV (Nick)

Judy pulled me through her front door and into another kiss. If I had had been aggressive out in the hall, she was a fiend in here. Her paws were all over me and to my surprise, she slipped her tongue into my mouth. It was not at all what I expected, though I wouldn't say I wasn't enjoying myself.

"So," Judy began, breaking the kiss to catch our breath. "Wanna stay here tonight?"

"I actually planed on being a gentlefox and just dropping you off." I replied honestly.

"So... you don't want to?" She asked hurt.

"I didn't say that. Is it ok? I mean like the right move?" I asked, nervously.

Judy must have noticed, "Nick, I promise you nothing will happen until you are ready. I just really enjoy your company, and I remember what it was like waking up next to you the other morning. It just felt right. But I understand if you aren't ready for this." She said understanding.

"No, its ok. I liked that too. I think it will be alright if I stayed." I said making up my mind. "But I don't have anything to wear."

"Wear what makes you comfortable." She said brightly, happy that I was staying.

"Ummm... I usually just wear my boxers." I said sheepishly.

"DEAL!" she giggled as she walked to the bathroom. "You go and get in bed. Ill join you in a minute."

I just shook my head and walked over to the bed. When I got there, I began undressing, putting my clothes on the beside table. When I got to my pants, I hesitated a bit. _"Come on Nick. Its no big deal."_ I thought. Quickly I let my pants drop to the floor and climbed under the sheets. It was just in time too as Judy came out of the bathroom. I couldn't help but gawk. She was wearing just a T-shirt and pair of plain yellow panties. I felt my face get hot as I looked, but I couldn't turn away. Seeing my expression, Judy blushed as she approached the bed. As she got closer, I regained my senses and looked away.

"Sorry." I said, trying to maintain a sense of morality. "I didn't mean to. You're just gorgeous."

"No need. I am glad you think so." She giggled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Really? Ummm... what are you doing?" I asked as I looked at he back as she began to remove her shirt.

"Oh, sorry, I usually always sleep like this. I can leave it on if you are uncomfortable with it." She said moving to put the shirt back on.

"No, no. Your house. Just caught me off guard is all." I said. I wanted to tell her that I preferred it off too, but I think she knew.

Climbing into bed, Judy kept her back to me. Once settled, she reached up and turned off the light. The room was plunged into darkness, and for a few moments neither of us dared to move or make a sound.

Judy was the first to speak. "You can hold me... if you want. I wouldn't mind." She said voice small, soft and inviting. To emphasize the point she moved back towards me a bit.

"I would love too." I said. Judy rolled over and draped her body on mine. As she lay her head on my shoulder, I felt her naked fur on mine, her breast pressed against my chest, and her leg entwined with my own. I smiled as I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head softly.

"Comfy?" I asked. Judy just nodded as she drifted off to sleep, leaving my to lay there and bask in the wondrous feelings, feeling Judy's steady breaths against my neck. As I began to submit to fatigue, I realized that for the first time in a long time, I was truly happy.


	11. Shadows (Part 1)

*** Ok so first things first. Thanks for all your support. Second, sorry this chapter is a bit late. As I was writing, I realized that it was morphing into a book all its own. As such, I had to go back and find a good break point to split this into two parts. Also I know I am several chapters behind on my revisions, hang in there I will get to them. Anyway hope you enjoy. And as always, let me hear from you.**

Chapter 8: Shadows (Part 1)

POV (Nick)

 **0024**

" _Hey! Slow down!" I shouted giving a chuckle._

" _Come on Dad..."_

I awoke with a start, my mind hazy and heart racing. Sitting up, I looked around the unfamiliar room, panic beginning to settle in. My breathing came in gasps as I lost control. " _Whats going on?"_ I thought, giving into the panic. I began shaking and crying, too far gone to feel the pair of arms wrapped around me and the gentle words being whispered in my ear. I was on the verge of a complete breakdown.

"Shhhh... its ok Nick. Everything is going to be ok." Judy soothed, holding me tight in the process. I didn't hear her.

I began to climb out of the bed, when Judy spun me around. I looked at her, but my mind wasn't functioning, too focused on the dream, not reality.

"Nick." Judy called calmly. No effect. She tried again, this time with more force.

"Nick!" She said, giving me a small shake. "It's ok, I'm here."

The shake helped. My attention snapping to Judy, and my mind begging to process what she was doing. After a few seconds, the haze in my head cleared. "Judy..." I whimpered as I buried my face in her chest. "I saw them. I saw their faces. They were real. I... I..." The words were mumbled, but my strangled voice carried enough for her to hear.

"I know, Nick. I know. Shhh... its ok. Everything will be ok. I'm here. I got you. We will get through this together." She said soothingly, laying her head atop of mine as she stroked the back of my head with her paw.

Time passed slowly, but eventually, my breathing returned to normal, and my tears stopped. The whole time Judy just sat there with me in her arms, humming softly and stroking my head like a child. As I regained my composure, I sat up and looked Judy in the eyes. As if by magic, her beautiful, caring amethyst eyes washed away my remaining pain.

"Thanks." I mumbled, a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry I freaked out."

Judy just looked at me a second, before cupping my face with her paws. "You have no reason to be sorry. You will get through this, and I am going to be here the whole way." With that she leaned in and gave me a small, comforting kiss as if to seal a deal. Warmth and love washed over me from the gesture.

"You're too good for me." I said, meaning it.

"True," Judy agreed with a smirk. "But, not too good." With that she leaned in again, her lips pressed against mine, running her tongue enticingly across my lips. I couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Jerk." I said as the kiss broke. Judy just beamed, eyes sparkling.

"How about we go back to sleep" She suggested with a laugh.

I nodded, and began to settle back down. I lay on my side looking at Judy. I watched as she settled in as well, laying opposite me, sharing my gaze. It was only then that I realized that Judy was still topless, her bare breasts exposed to me. As this occurred to me, it also occurred where my head had been earlier.

"Oh Judy! I am so sorry! I completely forgot. My head... I... I had no intention." I was rambling, a bit flustered.

Judy just gave me a warm smile. "You are pretty adorable when you are flustered. Know that?" She asked kissing my nose. Without another word, she rolled over. We laid in silence for a few minutes before Judy spoke again.

"Its a little cold." She said innocently. I grinned as I moved closer to her, taking my position as the big spoon, curling my tail around the two of us. I draped my arm over her starting around her waist and extending up to her chest, innocently resting my paw on the bed.

"Are you just trying to cop a feel, slick?" Judy asked, grabbing my paw to keep it from moving away and holding it to her chest, all while looking back at me with her shimmering eyes.

"Way to kill the mood." I chuckled.

"You know you love it." she replied.

"Do I know that? Yes. Yes I do." I agreed, with a yawn.

"Good." She yawned back, snuggling into me, "Pull up the covers and lets go back to sleep."

POV (Judy)

 **0425**

As per my usual, I woke up a few minutes before my alarm was set to go off. Normally, I would be springing out of bed to get started with my day, but today was different. As I lay there, I relished the feeling of Nick's soft fur against my back and the warmth of his body caressing mine. If I could, I would just lay there all day in his arm listening to his soft gentle breathing. Unfortunately, I still had to go to work. I reached over and turned off the alarm before it started blaring, after all just because I had to go in to work today didn't mean that Nick had to wake up at this ungodly hour. " _Still,"_ I thought a devilish grin spreading on my lips.

I rolled over and looked at the peaceful fox laying next to me. It was almost a shame that I had to wake him, but I had made up my mind and it wasn't the worst way to wake up I figured. Without warning, I pounced on Nick, my lips eagerly seeking his. The force of me jumping on him knocking him onto his back. Nick's response was immediate, but any discomfort he may have had was quickly forgotten as he reacted to my kiss. Once he was awake, I moved my body on top of his, enjoying the feel of fur on fur as the kiss became more urgent and our paws wandered. I giggled slightly through the kiss as Nick's good paw made it to my ass, giving it a slight squeeze. For my part, I was busy running a paw over his chest and through the fur of his head, my tongue slipping into his mouth as he gave me access.

Nick just laid there as I had my way with him. Little yelps of pleasure making their way out through our kissing. I knew I had to stop to get ready, but I had one more thing in store for my sexy fox. As we continued kissing, I slowly started to grind and rub my body against his. I knew I was having the desired effect as I felt his arousal begin to press against my most private of areas, only two thin pieces of cloth separating us. As much as my body yearned for that contact and as much as I wanted to feel Nick inside of me, I knew that he wasn't ready. That was a choice that he had to make, and when he was ready so was I. I just wanted to tease him a little. Reluctantly, I broke the kiss and climbed off.

I stood next to the bed and gave nick a evil grin as I saw the look on his face. He looked wounded. In the best way possible. His face was flushed and his breathing heavy, I just stared into his emerald green eyes enjoying the moment. Nick was the first to break eye contact as he, not so subtly, traced his gaze over my near naked body. I didn't mind I did the same to him as he lay there. As I got to his boxer covered groin, my eyes widened in shock. " _Its so much bigger than I expected, at least compared to rabbits"_ I thought as I looked at the outline of Nick's penis, seeing so much more clearly then through the towel the other day. As I openly stared, I lightly bit my lower lip ever so slightly as I thought about the future possibilities. I would have stared forever if Nick hadn't broken my concentration.

"Umm... you're making me a bit self-conscious," he said suddenly. I looked up and saw he was blushing again, and looked a bit unsure of himself.

"Oh, sorry... But trust me, you have nothing to be self-conscious about. You are quiet... _impressive_." I told him honestly, blushing a bit in return as I realized what I just said. Nick perked up a bit at the news, I could tell I just gave him a major ego boost.

"Naughty bunny." He replied.

I just smirked turning and walking towards the bathroom. Just as I was about to enter I looked over my shoulder, right into those emerald pools. "You have no idea how naughty I can be." I told him, before adding, "I need to take a shower before work. You can join me if you like." With a wink I disappeared into the bathroom.

POV(Nick)

I jolted awake as a pair of lips were forcefully pressed to mine. As my eyes opened, it only took a moment for my brain to decipher who they belonged too. I closed my eyes again, and just melted into the kiss. I felt Judy move on top of me, the feeling of fur against fur electrifying. As if having a mind of its own, my uninjured paw began exploring the little bunny on top of me. It started at her waist, just sitting there, holding her to me. But as the kiss heated up, my paw slid up her bare back, feeling the soft fur and the delicate features underneath. As I approached her shoulders, I slid my paw off to the side. I grazed against her bare boob before tracing down the side of her body to her waist again. I hesitated there a bit, but with the kiss showing no sign of slowing, I moved lower. I moved down over her panty clad ass reaching her strong, toned legs. I roamed as far down as I could before I came back up and settled my paw firmly on her shapely ass, giving it a squeeze. I waited for a response from Judy, but instead was rewarded with a small giggle and her tongue pushing into my mouth. I wasn't going to complain.

I laid there in bliss, savoring the taste of Judy and we playfully fought for the upper paw in the kiss. Just when I thought I was winning, Judy played the trump card. My mind went blank as she slowly began to grind herself against me. I felt my penis press against her, the inviting warmth of her sex radiating through our remaining clothes. " _This bunny is quite the tease,"_ I thought, enjoying myself nonetheless. Unfortunately, as with all good things, the kiss finally broke and she climbed off me. I expected her to walk away, but she just froze, staring at my barely concealed hard on. As I watched, she unknowingly bit her lower lip. It was so seductive looking. " _Oh God."_ I thought, fighting the decision making process of my penis. As much as I physically wanted her, I knew mentally I wasn't ready.

"Umm... you're making me a bit self-conscious," I said, trying to break the tension between us.

"Oh, sorry... But trust me, you have nothing to be self-conscious about. You are quite... _Impressive._ " She replied, blushing a bit. I couldn't help but straighten up a bit at her words. I really wasn't concerned about such things, but it was always nice to hear.

"Naughty bunny." I replied.

I watched as she turned and walked to the bathroom. " _More like glided to the bathroom_ " I smiled. I took a good look at the goddess in my presence. Her movements were swift and graceful, ears down over her back. Her soft, velvet fur of her back glistened as it caught the small bit of light coming from the window. I watched as her toned, muscular legs flexed while she walked, powerful yet incredibly sexy. If I hadn't know better, she was the exact definition of Aphrodite of classical origin. As my gaze transcended her form, my eyes became glued to her butt and cute tail that shook so invitingly. I was so entranced by her beauty, that I almost missed what she said next.

"You have no idea how naughty I can be." She purred, "I need to take a shower before work, you can join me if you like."

" _I'm done... put a fork in me. She takes sexy to another level."_ I thought as her words rang through my head. If I wasn't turned on before, I was now. I jumped from the bed as if it was suddenly on fire and made my way to the bathroom after her, my mind no longer in control.

I arrived at the door to the bathroom, just in time to see Judy finishing removing her panties. Judy was faced away from me, bent at the waist as she stepped out of her panties, revealing everything to my hungry eyes. I took in the sight of her butt, every curve and dimple, my eye sight sharper than I ever remembered it. Her butt was firm, athletic, yet enticingly round, blending perfectly with her legs almost if carved from marble by a Renaissance master. To my surprise, the tips of her ears were not the only place to have black fur. On her right cheek, just above her thigh was a black patch of fur about the size of a half dollar. For whatever reason, it was the cutest birth mark I had ever seen.

As my eyes continued to prowl, I caught sight of the most forbidden of areas. From the position she was in, I could just see the slightest hint of Judy's lower lips, covered in a stunning white fur in stark contrast to the gray of the rest of her body. " _I guess the white runs the whole way"_ I thought.

"Going to get undressed to join me? Or are you just going to stand there staring at my vagina like a pervert?" Judy quipped, snapping me back to reality, and making me blush from guilt.

"Oh... ummm... sorry." I said sheepishly. " _Wait... when did she stand up? And who started the shower?"_

"Hehe... I am just messing with you Nick!" She cried, stepping into the shower and drawing the curtain behind her. "Coming? The water feels great."

"Uh, yeah be right there." I said entering the bathroom and closing the door.

"And Nick... I really don't mind if you look." She said sounding a bit unsure of herself.

I grinned as I hooked my thumbs in my boxers in preparation to drop them. " _This is it no going back."_ I said to myself as I pushed down. My boxers fell to my feet as my penis sprang out, finally free of the confining article of clothing.

"Oh..." I heard Judy gasp. I looked over at the shower, and saw Judy peeking around the curtain, her ears a deep crimson eyes fixated on my arousal. As she stared, I couldn't help but return the blush. For a few moments, we just sat there silent before I moved and climbed into the shower.

As I stepped in, Judy turned to face me. For the first time, I saw Judy in all her glory. The water glistening on her fur as it cascaded around us. Our eyes hungrily roamed over each other, lust clearly taking hold.

"Fluff... you're," I began.

Judy put a finger to my lips before learning and whispering in my ear. "Shhhh... no need to talk." She said before pressing her body up against me, locking her lips to mine. I held Judy close as we made out in the water. After a few minutes, much to Judy's dismay, I broke the kiss and spun her around.

"Wha... mmmmm" She moaned as I pulled her against me to nuzzle her neck and begin to kiss and nip my way along her jaw line towards her ears. As I got closure, Judy began to breath harder, and ground her ass against my penis, driving the both of us wild.

Lost in the passion and lust of the moment, I didn't notice Judy reaching behind her, placing her paw on my stomach. As I nipped at the base of her ears, Judy ran her paw down my stomach and started tracing around my sheath, inching closure to her goal. Suddenly, my mind regained control. " _What am I doing? I can't do this."_ It screamed at me. I began to panic, " _I need to get out of this!"_

"Hey Carrots! Did you know you can use your ears like signal flags?" I blurted out as I began moving her ears to cast shadows on the wall.

"Ugh... you ruin everything... know that?" Judy said, frustration clear in her voice. She turned to look at me, before her eyes softened a bit.

"I... I know. Look, Judy, I am really sorry. You are beautiful, really, in every way I could ever think of. And sorry for sounding crass, but I would love to have sex with you, but... I'm just... not ready." I said meekly, looking at my feet.

"Oh Nick, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to go so far. I just wanted to tease you a little. You know be your naughty bunny. I guess I just got carried away." She said sincerely.

"That makes two of us." I agreed giving a slight smile. "How about we finish our shower and then talk as we walk to the station. I'll buy you a coffee on the way."

"I think I can allow that." She agreed smiling. "I think we wasted too much time in here anyway."

We finished our showers in silence. Neither really looking at the other as a bit of post, lust filled shenanigan, embarrassment settled in. As we stood there drying ourselves a small problem dawned on my.

"Shit... Fluff? I don't have any clean clothes here." I said.

"You can stay naked... I don't mind." She said with a wink.

"Fluff... get your mind out of the gutter." I chuckled.

"Can you blame me?" She asked, causing me to blush.

"Lets not go there again, ok?" I suggested, she just shrugged and smirked.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked.

"Well, I prefer not to go out in dirty clothes, so how about this. We forget the coffee, and I go home to change. You go into work, and I will meet you there. I figured I should talk to Buffalo Butt anyway. Then, after I am done with him, we can grab some lunch and talk there. Sound good?" I asked.

"Yeah... its a date." She replied beaming.

"Great!" I said, throwing on my old clothes to leave. "See you at lunch Fluff."

As I crossed the room, I gave Judy a peck on the cheek before leaving. " _Why am I so nervous about lunch now?"_

 _POV (Judy)_

I watched as Nick left and felt like my heart would break, even though I was going to see him at lunch. " _I have it bad,"_ I thought, walking over to my closet to pull out my uniform. I gave my head a good shake to clear my thoughts and turned to the task at paw. However, my attempts to push him from my mind failed. It was a task that was easier said than done.

As I dressed, I kept thinking back to the shower, the heat and lust. I felt bad about things getting out of control, but I also didn't regret it. I wanted him. I wanted him in every way imaginable and I know he wanted me. I sighed knowing that I would have to wait, despite the tingling I was feeling in my loins. " _Work Judy! Work."_ I scolded myself, " _You will see him later."_

I did my best to out my thoughts of Nick aside and quickly finished pulling on my uniform. When done I headed to the door, where I stood for a second making sure I had everything. " _Ok, keys, badge, pistol..."_ I counted off in my head giving each a physical pat in the process. Satisfied, I left my apartment, heading for the lobby. As I reached the street, I took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. " _One bad thing about being on leave,"_ I thought, " _No police cruiser to drive."_ I gave a shrug and started walking to the precinct, luckily it wasn't far.

I arrived at the station in good time, but a little too close for comfort and more tired than I remembered. " _Guess I have been getting to accustomed to having the car."_ I conceded, making a mental note to up my cardio training to compensate.

"Hey, Hopps!" Clawhauser called from the front desk. "Glad to see you back!"

I gave a wave and smile before replying, "Thanks Benji, it was nothing really. Its good to be back though. I will catch you later. I'm running a bit late and need to get to roll."

"Ok. Talk soon!" He shouted cheerfully as I moved down the hall.

I took my usual seat in the front of the bull pen waiting for Chief Bogo to start our daily briefing. It felt weird sitting there without Nick, but that would only be temporary. Hopefully. While I sat there, I didn't notice Fangmeyer take the seat next to me.

"So? Everything good with you and Wilde?" He asked.

"Whaa... Sweet cheese and crackers! You scared me." I said startled by his sudden presence.

"Sorry," He chuckled, clearly not sorry. "You guys good then?"

"Uh, yeah... we are um... more than good." I said blushing a bit.

"I know, smelled him on you. Just had to her it from the bunny's mouth first." he replied with a sly wink.

"Really? Wow canine noses are good. Don't tell anyone yet. He and I need to talk things over. I am not sure if we want to be public. And the chief doesn't know." I told him.

"Hey, no worries. I can keep a secret. I'm happy for you guys though. You make a good pair." He said smiling.

"Thanks... for everything. You are a good friend." I whispered as the chief walked in.

"Done Hopps?" Chief Bogo asked gruffly.

"Uh, yes Chief, sorry." I said settling down.

"Good. First off, welcome back." He said starting the briefing, the other officers cheering a bit. "Enough! Now down to business. Firstly, our parking tickets are down. If you are on parking duty, I expect you to do your job. No exceptions. Second, it appears that our new patrol system is working. We are seeing an increase in public support and number of tips coming through. Keep up the good work. Finally, it appears that we have a new gang in our midst. So far we have them tied to a pawful of robberies, and one murder. We know this by their calling card. This is our first priority. We will be attacking this from all angles. The mayor's office is watching this closely so I expect your best." He began. "Yes, Hopps."

"Sir, if I may, I would like to be on one of those cases." I said, ready to jump back into the thick of it.

"Right, assignments." He continued as if he didn't hear me.

I sat there attentively as he passing out assignment folders to the other officers. Most of them were the standard beat patrols, a couple the various crime scenes and investigations, but none of them for me.

"Let's get to it. Dismissed." Chief Bogo barked. "Hopps, come with me."

"Sir? Why wasn't I assigned a..." I began as we walked.

"Not here Hopps. We will talk in my office." He said quietly. I just nodded and followed the massive buffalo.

When we got to his office, I sat in the offered seat, and waited patiently for him to start talking. When he did, it wasn't his usual gruff self. He was quiet and reserved almost as if what he was saying was a big secret.

"Hopps, it really is good to have you back. How are you feeling?" He asked sincerely.

"I'm fine chief, really glad to be back. I'm ready to jump back into the mix." I replied cheerfully. "Sir, uh, not that I don't appreciate the concern, but is this why you had me come in here?"

"Straight to business I see." He said straightening up with a grin. "No it isn't. In fact there are several things I want to talk about. The first being you partner... or rather lack of."

"Sir... surely you don't mean.." I gasped, fear rising in my voice before he raised a hoof to calm me.

"No, no nothing like that. Wilde will be reinstated. Internal affairs is just about finished with their investigation and are not recommending any charges. Even if they did, no jury would convict him, he is a hero after all." He said with a whimsical smile. "But, and I agree with them, they have suggested he gets counseling. As such, he will not be able to deploy to the streets until cleared. Hence, you are currently without a partner."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." I replied, my ears falling.

"Now no need to get down... I have two options for you. The first is I give you a temporary partner, and get you back on the street. Or, I can assign you desk duty, with Wilde and you two can start investigating this new gang from this side." he offered. "By the way how is Wilde?"

" _Man he is good a changing his demeanor on a whim"_ I thought before answering. "He is good... well as good as can be expected. He is actually planning on coming in today to talk with you."

"Hmmm... why do I have a feeling I will need an antacid?" He as ked gruffly.

"Hehe... because its Nick." I giggled. The chief just grunted and gave me a wry smile.

"So how about it Hopps? What do you want to do?" He asked, bringing me back to the main issue.

"Oh! Ummm... I'll stick with Nick. If he is not good to go then neither am I." I said.

"I thought you might feel that way... ok. You two will be the lead team on this. All information from the separate crimes will be funneled to you. I want you guys to find out whatever you can on these guys. Lets try to shut them down before they get established." Chief Bogo commanded. "And Hopps, I know the two of you have a connection with Mr. Big. Use it. If he knows something I want to know too."

"You... know about that sir?" I asked, my eyes wide with fear.

"Relax Hopps, no need to get your ears all knotted." He said reassuringly, "Lucky for you, he seems to have cleaned up his act a bit since you met. He is still a crime boss, but his crimes are more monetary in nature now. We are willing to look past it, to a degree, seeing as he willingly assists you with information."

"O...ok." I agreed, not really sure how to feel. "I feel hustled, sir."

I jumped in my seat as the chief let out a big booming laugh. "Well, I guess Wilde has rubbed off on me a bit." He stated as he calmed down. "So, now that you are up to speed, how about you get to work."

"On it sir!" I exclaimed, scrambling off the chair. As my paw touched the door knob, I hesitated before turning back to the chief. "Sir... just so you know, Nick and I are... we ummm... well, we are seeing each other sir." I blurted out.

"Will it affect work?" He asked staring into my soul.

"Not at all sir." I replied with conviction.

"Then I don't care." He said picking up and opening a file. I smiled and left his office.

"Good for you Hopps. I'm happy for both of you." Chief Bogo said quietly to the empty office, his smile hidden by the folder.

I stood outside the office for a minute and smiled. I knew I wasn't suppose to hear that, but my bunny hearing made it out clear as day. "Thanks, sir."

POV(Nick)

I stepped out onto the street and sighed. It felt so strange to be leaving. Even though it was just one night, I felt like we had been together forever. Everything was just so right. Even in the shower, everything was natural. Normally I am able to avoid those situations before they happen. " _Its been five years... I should have just done it. I like her and she likes me... done deal."_ I thought as I walked.

" _Done deal? Remember last time you got close to someone? The betrayal you felt, the pain. Wanna do that again?"_ My cynical side countered. _"Its best to move slow... don't get hurt again."_

" _Judy wouldn't do that. She is different. She shouldn't pay for the sins of others."_ My rational side reasoned. " _And I deserve to be happy."_

" _Oh great. An argument with myself. That's healthy. No wonder buffalo butt is sending my to a shrink."_ I mused.

The whole walk home I went over the pros and cons in my head. By the time I made it to the front door of my apartment, I was a mess. I hadn't figured a thing out, except that I did truly love Judy.

" _Oh I know several things about Judy you loved... like that cute fluffy tail above that amazing..."_ My penis added.

"Wha...Will you get out of here!" I shouted out loud waving my arms about my head. When I stopped I noticed a female black bear eyeing me and gently moving her cub further from me.

"Hehe... there was a bee." I laughed nervously as I scurried through the door into my building. Once inside, I made my way straight to my apartment.

Since I had already showered, it didn't take long for me to get changed and ready to go meet with Bogo. At first I thought about just wearing my usual, green Hawaiian shirt and khakis, but then I remembered my lunch date with Judy. "I can do better than that." I muttered to myself. Instead, I chose a nice pair of darker jeans, tastefully faded, and a maroon button down shirt over a standard white tee. To finish off the look, I put on a belt, tucked the shirt in leaving the top two buttons undone and rolled the sleeves. " _Fucking bandage! Rolling my sleeve would be so much easier with full use of my paw"_ I thought angrily as I struggled, eventually winning against the odds.

I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. " _You know... I clean up nice."_ I thought, hoping that Judy would think so too. I was about to leave, when I remembered one last thing. I walked over to the coffee table and picked up my badge. Even though I was suspended, I preferred to have this on me just in case.

As I walked to the station, I pulled out my phone to text Judy.

" _ **hey carrots who you riding with today"**_ I sent. I figured she would reply in a bit, since she was probably busy, but I was surprised when she responded right away.

" _ **Hey Slick. ;) No one... desk duty."**_ She replied.

" _ **Oh? Why?"**_ I asked, a bit worried.

" _ **You coming in?"**_ She asked in response.

" _ **Yeah, on my way now. ETA 10 min. Why?"**_ I told her.

" _ **Ok. Tell you then."**_ She answered. **_"See you soon sweetie."_**

Her last message made me stop and stare at my phone a few seconds. _"Sweetie... I like the sound of that."_ I thought, day dreaming a bit. I would have continued daydreaming if I wasn't interrupted by a car horn.

 **BEEP! BEEP!** "Hey fox! You just going to stand there all day in the crosswalk?" A rather angry ram shouted at me.

"Oh... sorry!" I shouted as I scurried across the street. "Judy... the things you make me do."

A few minutes later, I arrived at the station.

POV (Bogo)

"Come in." I said without looking up from my work.

"Its Wilde, sir. I was hoping to talk to you." Officer Wilde said casually as he entered my office. I motioned for him to have a seat before I spoke.

"So what's on your mind son? And what did you do to your arm?" I demanded seeing the bandage.

"Uh... the arm is a result of an accident with a mirror, caused by too much booze sir. It will heal I promise you... stitches should be coming out in a few days." He explained before getting to what he really wanted to talk about. "Sir, I wanted to talk to you about my investigation. When can I come back?"

I leaned back in my chair for a moment studying Officer Wilde's face. "I can reinstate you effective tomorrow. I.A. Has nothing substantial against you."

"So basically... they don't want to get made the fool by charging me for saving the child." He smirked.

I just nodded giving him a rare smile. "Clever... just don't get used to it."

"Believe me sir, I won't. Thanks." He said standing to leave.

"Hold on there, Wilde. We are not finished." I ordered.

"I knew that was to easy." He sighed turning around.

"I want you to remember a few things... First you will see the department psychologist. Until he clears you for field duty, you will be on a desk. This also means that you will not be allowed to carry a firearm. Are we clear?" I asked him sternly.

"Crystal sir. May I ask, what about Judy. Who will she work with till I am back?" He asked.

"You. She declined to work with anyone else. She wants to remain with you until you are back on the streets." I told him, watching as he lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really?" He sounded flattered. I just nodded. "Sir, I need to tell you, Judy and I are... we are a thing."

"Don't care. But congratulations, all the same." I told him with a small smile. "Now go, Judy already has an assignment for the two of you and will fill you in."

"Yes sir." Officer Wilde said, bringing himself to attention and saluting before taking his leave.

"THE DOOR FUCKING CLOSES WILDE!" I shouted after him, before massaging the my temple with my hooves.

POV (Judy)

"Wow... you are such a cute bunny." I heard a voice say behind me. I did my best to control my anger as I turned around.

"Look, you ma... NICK!" I screamed punching him in the arm.

"Ow... come on Fluff. I only have one good arm and if you keep doing that, then I'll lose that one too." Nick mocked.

"Well... don't call me cute." I said frowning.

"Ok... well..." He began as he leaned to whisper in my ear in a husky voice, brushing his muzzle against my cheek as he went. "what if I called you my sexy little bunny."

"Well... I..." I felt my face get hot as naughty thoughts ran through my brain. "Nick!"

"HAHAHAHA! Sorry Judy, I couldn't resist." He laughed straightening up. "So the chief said we have a case."

"Um... yeah. You back then?" I asked. "And for the record, you look really nice. Fall colors suit you."

I watched as he beamed at my compliment before responding. "Thanks... that means a lot. And no technically not until tomorrow. But you can fill me in now and maybe I can help till its time for lunch."

"Ok, well, there is nothing concrete yet, but it appears a new gang is on the rise." I began. "So far they are responsible for one murder, and a string of robberies."

"I see, and how do we know they are connected?" He asked pulling up a seat to my desk.

"They left a calling card at all the locations. Here." I told him passing over some photos of graffiti on the walls.

"Hmmm FPA," He mulled over. "Any idea what it means?"

"No... so far I can't find anything. Hopefully, something at the scenes will point us in the right direction. We have teams out there now. You and I are on point on this. All info is to come to us." I replied, "And the chief wants us to see... HIM."

"What? Really?" Nick asked just above a whisper. I just nodded. "Ok, I'll make some calls later and see what I can get arranged."

"Thanks, sweetie." I said without thinking.

"You know, you have called me that twice now today." He said smirking.

"Sorry... it slipped." I answered blushing.

"No need to be sorry... I...I kinda like it. But we should probably kept that down at work." He replied.

I just gave him a warm smile before going back to the case. "So other than the graffiti, there is very little in common with the locations hit. All where hit at night, no alarms tripped, place ransacked and registers cleaned out."

"Hmmm... where was the mammal murdered found?" Nick asked, clearly thinking.

"Umm... hardware store. No idea on him, but the deceased bobcat at the scene matches the description of the store owner. We are thinking he stumbled upon the robbers and was shot in the process. We are trying to get a positive I.D. Now." I told him, flopping through my notes.

"And the other places?" Nick asked... a look I had never seen before plastered on his face.

"Ummm... a plant nursery, and sporting good store. Why?" I asked not seeing the connection.

"Oh shit!" Nick hissed grabbing the crime scene photos. "Judy, we need to get more people on those scenes. We need to know everything they took. We need inventories."

"Nick, what am I missing? Tell me." I questioned, confused.

"This is not just a bunch of thugs looking for cash. The cash was a cover." He said, frantically flipping through the pages. "See look, all three locations had a safe that were not touched."

"So?" I still didn't understand. "Nick, slow down. Walk me through it."

Nick took a deep breath before continuing. "Ok, look. You said yourself no alarms were tripped. That means two things. First they are professionals. They knew how to disable the alarms. Second, they had ample time to crack those safes and clean them out. That would indicate that the money from the tills is just a cover, meant to distract us or make it look like a petty crime."

I just sat there absorbing what he was saying.

"Next, look at the stores... the place is ransacked almost like they were looking for something. But these are places of business. The selves are all easily found and searched, so if there are not looking for something, then they did it to hid something. Probably what they took, that is why we need inventories." He continued.

"But what would they want from these places?" I asked.

"A bomb." Nick said coldly. "Chemicals, pipes, wires, etc from a hardware store to make TATP, nitrate fertilizer from a nursery for similar purposes, and tactical equipment like optics, radios, munitions, etc from the sporting goods."

"Oh my God..." I said out loud. "I need to see the chief."

"I'll go with you." Nick offered.

"No... you're off today and besides... you have a phone call to make." I told him.

"Ok fine, but I still want to take you to lunch. Deal?" Nick asked me, slipping back into his suave self.

"Deal." I agreed, before looking around quickly to see if the coast was clear. Seeing that it was, I quickly gave Nick a peck on the lips before rushing off to Bogo's office.

POV (Nick)

I stepped out into the mid morning sun and found a nice quiet place to make my call. Walking down the block a bit, I found one under a large tree. Casually, I strolled over and leaned against its trunk as I told my phone to make the call.

"Call skunk butt." I said loud enough for it to hear. I was rewarded with a ringing on the other line. After a couple rings the line was picked up.

"How is Grandma?" I asked giving to code phrase to let Mr. Big know it was me calling. "Judy and I need a favor. Yep... ok... will do... no best not to send a car... we will come to you. Got tomorrow at 10."

I hung up the call and then sent Judy a message. **_"Done. Tomorrow 10."_**

A second later I got her reply. _**" :) looking forward to our date. BB says good luck."**_

" _Huh... I wonder if Bogo knows that BB stands for buffalo butt."_ I chuckled as I shrugged. If he says good luck, then that meant Judy was still with him. Perfect.

On my way out to make the call, I had decided to step up my game a bit for lunch and now that Judy was occupied, it was the perfect chance to get everything set up. But first I needed some information from Judy.

" _ **How long till you are ready for lunch?"**_ I texted her.

" _ **Can't talk... maybe an hour."**_ she replied.

I looked at the time on my phone. " _An hour would make it 1115. Perfect"_ I thought, breaking into a slight jog.

With an hour to play with, I set my plan into motion. First up, I stopped by the little cafe a couple blocks from the station.

"Can I help you sir?" The hostess, an Otter, asked.

"Uh, yeah. I would like to make a reservation for two for 11:30 today." I told her. "Its a bit of a big day."

She beamed at me before replying, "New girlfriend? We don't really do reservations, but I think I can make an exception for you. Will a table by the window be ok?"

"Yes, new girlfriend. Window would be perfect. Thank you so much. Name is Wilde." I replied, trying out the word girlfriend. I liked the sound of it.

"Great, well Mr. Wilde I look forward to seeing you and your date back here at 11:30." She said as I turned to leave.

Casually, I began walking back to the station, I still had forty minutes to kill and one more stop to make, but it was on the way and I didn't need to rush. Looking up, I saw the shop I was looking for.

"Ah... good morning Mr. Wilde!" the friendly clerk called.

"Good morning to you Mr. Otterton." I greeted back. "By the way, the hostess at the cafe down the street, relative?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. She is my niece, she is staying with us for college. Works there part-time." He replied.

"That's gracious of you." I complimented.

"Not at all, she is family. Happy to do it. Now, what can I do for you." He asked.

"I need one of those... in Yellow." I said pointing.

"Of Course." he smiled, giving me a wink.

POV (Judy)

I was a bit late getting out of Bogo's office. But it wasn't too bad. I walked down to the lobby looking to meet Nick for our lunch date, but I couldn't find him anywhere. My ears began to droop as the thought of being stood up flashed through my head. Luckily, before I was able to spiral into depression, Clawhauser caught my attention.

"Hey! Hey Judy!" He called running over, well running for him.

"What is it Benji?" I asked. "Have you seen Nick?"

"Yeah... wooo. I need to sit down." He panted, plopping down on the floor right there. "He told me to tell you to meet him outside."

"Oh, ok! Thanks!" I said excitedly, noticing his stare. "What?"

"Oh nothing, but you need to go!" He said making a little shooing motion with his paw.

"Oh right!" I said and practically ran out the door.

When I got to the top of the steps and looked down, there was Nick. Standing by the open door of my police cruiser, with a smile and a single long stemmed yellow rose. It was so sweet. As I approached him, I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"No need, Fluff." Nick said tenderly. "Ready to go?"

"W... where?" I asked still a bit speechless.

"I made reservations at a place I know down the street. Come on, or we will be late." He said taking my paw and helping me into the passenger seat, like a true gentlefox. Once I was safely clear of the door, he shut it before running around and climbing into the driver seat.

"Nick, this is so..." I began.

"Uhbuhbup! No girlish gushing until after we get food. Then footsies, googly eyes, and whispered sweet nothings are totally acceptable." He interrupted.

I tried, but I couldn't hold it together. "You ruin everything, know that?" I said for the second time that day, this time laughing.

"Do I? Yes. Yes I do." He said with a smile. "Ready Judy?"

"More than ever." I replied smiling back.


	12. Shadows (Part 2)

Chapter 9: Shadows (Part 2)

POV (Judy)

We arrived at a quaint little cafe a couple blocks from the station. It was a part of town that I knew well, but I had never ventured into this particular establishment.

"Good day Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps." The engaging hostess greeted us, leading the way to our seats. "I have your table right over here. I must say, that is a lovely rose you have there Officer Hopps."

"Thank you very much." I said with a bit of pride. "Please call me Judy and this is Nick."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Heather; your server will be along shortly. You two have a wonderful meal and if you need anything, please let me know." The little Otter said graciously.

"We will, thank you." I smiled at her, as she left, before turning to Nick. "She is super nice, but I feel like I know her from somewhere."

"Maybe you do... she is Emit Otterton's niece." Nick told me casually.

"No way! Small world." I said, amazed at how things work out. "But, how did you?"

"Fluff, I told you when we first met... I know everybody." He said with a smirk. "Plus I asked Emit when I got your rose, his shop is just around the corner from here."

"Sly, Fox." I replied smiling gently and gazing into his eyes.

"Dumb bunny," He returned, before continuing sternly. "But I do recall saying none of this gushy stuff till after the meal."

"Aw... not even for me?" I asked, using my best innocent voice and pouty face.

"Now how can I say no to that... its just soooo CUTE." He said with a grin.

"NICK!" I screamed at him, kicking his shin. "How many times do I have to tell you."

"You know that could be considered abuse." He warned me.

"Don't you take anything seriously?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Of course... Abusive relationships are no laughing matter." He replied, before breaking into a huge smile.

"I hate you." I told him as I tried to fight a smile of my own.

"Do not." He said smugly.

"So what are you having?" I asked him.

"Well, I am debating between a couple options. There is a tie between the blueberry pancakes, a chicken blueberry lunch wrap, or the house soup of the day. I believe it is Minestrone." He replied as I just gave him a blank stare. "Ok, what Carrots?"

"We are on a date and you want to order pancakes?" I asked him a bit surprised.

"Well sure. When the world offers you blueberry pancakes, you don't just dismiss it." He told me.

"You're an idiot." I laughed.

"Well, ok, what about you?" He asked.

"I am going to get the berry salad." I said smiling just before our server arrived at the table.

"How are you fine folks doing today? My name is Aries. May I start you off with something to drink?" Our server, a young ram, politely asked, looking expectantly at me.

"Oh... um I'll have the mint lemonade please." I replied.

"And I'll take a blueberry iced tea." Nick added, "Thank you."

"My pleasure sir. Have you and the misses had a chance to look at the menu? Or would you like a minute?" He asked courteously as he took our drink order.

"Actually, I do have a question about one of your menu items." Nick began.

"Certainly sir. What can I assist with?" Aries replied.

"I was hoping you could tell me a bit about the Minestrone soup. Is it better than the pancakes?" Nick asked seriously.

"Well sir, that is a bit like comparing apples to oranges. If I would have to choose, however, I would go with the soup. However, it is made fresh from scratch and is never rewarmed. In addition, all ingredients are sourced from our garden out back. In addition, we makes ours with a bit more body to it, which enhances the sweetness of the tomatoes without overbalancing the other spices. But, I might be biased a little, I am not much of a breakfast fan." He informed us, "I will let you think about it while I grab your drinks."

"Thank you very much." Nick said with a nod.

As the server moved off, I looked over at Nick laughing. "I can't believe you." I said. "How can pancakes compare to soup? The soup does sound really good though."

"Because pancakes are the universes gift to us mere mortals... though easily screwed up." Nick replied, "But, I think I will have to go with the soup."

"Here are your drinks, and our complimentary bread fresh from the oven. You ready to order folks?" Aries asked returning.

"We are. I would like the berry salad please." I ordered passing over my menu.

"And I would like the Minestrone, please." Nick ordered in turn.

"Excellent choice. I will get your order in right away." He smiled, writing out our orders. "In the meanwhile, if there is anything else you should need, please let me know."

"Thank you Aries, you have been most helpful." I told him with a smile, before looking at Nick.

POV (Nick)

As the server walked away, Judy looked up and our eyes met. To finally be on a date with her was a dream come true. Sure so far we have been more or less ourselves, but now that ordering was out of the way, w could really talk.

"So... what shall we talk about?" I asked brightly.

"Well, who do you think is behind these robberies?" Judy began. "I mean you do a lot of the mammals in the city."

I just shook my head and put my paw up to stop her. At first she gave me a questioning glare until I spoke. "Judy, no work talk. We are on a date remember?" I reminded her. "So with that in mind, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, what about us?" She replied, going a bit pink in the ears from missing the obvious. "Are we officially a couple? I mean its ok if you aren't ready to call us that, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything."

"Easy there, Carrots. No need to get worked up." I said with a chuckle. "I told buffalo butt we were a couple, so... yeah... I guess we are."

"You told the chief too?" She asked me with a smile. "How did he respond?"

"I did. Figured that it was the responsible thing to do. I assume this means that you did as well?" I asked rhetorically. "He took it in stride and said he was happy for us."

"You think we should tell the other officers?" She asked me excitedly.

"They can figure it out on their own. Hell some have probably already guessed." I replied dismissing the idea.

"Well, what about our families?" Judy asked.

"What about them?" I answered a bit more coldly then I anticipated. Judy didn't miss it.

"Nick, what is it?" She asked.

"It's nothing." I began to tell her, but stopped with a sigh. "I really don't have a family to tell."

"You... you serious? Oh Nick, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Other then the one story about the ranger scouts, I have never heard you talk about family." Judy said getting misty eyed.

"Don't cry Carrots. I can't stand it when you cry. We will talk about this later, alright? Right now lets just have a good time together." I said, not really wanting to go down that path just yet.

"Ok, slick, but I don't want you to feel like you have to hide anything from me." Judy said wiping her eyes.

"I will work on it. Promise." I told her. "So what about you. Ready to tell your family you are dating a fox? How do you think they will take it?"

"They may be surprised, but not because you are a fox, just that I am dating outside the species. Other than that they don't care as long as I am happy. They have grown a lot these past few years. Besides, I think my mom already figured it out. She was the one that made me go to your place." She told me.

"So you going to tell them?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"No. Not until you are ready." She said reaching across the table to grab my paw.

"Thanks Fluff." I told her as our food arrived.

POV (Judy)

I looked across the table at Nick. Though he was putting on a brave face for me, I could still see the sadness in his eyes, if only for a moment before he hide behind a wall again. My heart ached for him. But he was right, today was suppose to be a happy day and all unpleasantness would have to wait for another time. Luckily for us, our lunch arrived at the same moment, providing a welcome distraction.

"Oh my god Nick! Look at the size of this salad! It probably weighs more than I do!" I nearly shouted as the bowl was set in front of me. The salad so heaping I could barely see around it to look at Nick.

"You think that is big Fluff? Look at my soup. It is big enough for you to use as a hot tub." He retorted.

"Well there is an idea." I said, thinking about how great it would be to share a hot tub with my sexy fox.

"If I found you in my soup, I would have to eat you." He said jokingly.

"Nick, you can _EAT_ me anytime you want." I purred, giving him a wink.

"Don't tempt me, Carrots." Nick said blushing, the cream fur around his muzzle turning a pinkish color.

"Why not? Don't you want a taste of your little bunny?" I teased.

"Wow Carrots, subtle. Is sex the only thing you think about?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Nope. Just sex with you. Plus I have a high libido, all bunnies do, and I just like teasing you." I replied not breaking eye contact.

"I'm flattered, I think, but you remember this morning. " He warned, looking a bit sheepish.

"Sure I do. I remember us agreeing to talk about it too. So lets talk." I said excitedly.

"You sure you want to talk about this here?" He asked, voice lowered.

"Why Nicholas P. Wilde, are you embarrassed to talk about sex?" I asked him with a giggle.

"What no... just doesn't seem like the proper setting." He countered.

"Nick, its just me... ok? No one else is listening." I pointed out.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" He said giving in.

"Well, and I know it sounds stupid, but this morning... did you stop because of me?" I asked, a bit insecure.

"In short... yes." He replied, eating a spoonful of soup. I did the same with a bite of my salad, waiting for him to continue, but when he didn't I chimed in.

"Could you be more specific? Right now I am feeling like you don't find me attractive." I couldn't help but have a little bit of fear taint my words as I spoke them.

"What? Judy, no. That isn't it at all. I find you very attractive, extremely sexy and entirely appealing to me. My body wants nothing more that to explore all the pleasures you possess, but the problem is my mind isn't." He began.

"I am not sure I understand." I told him.

"Look. I love you, and I can't stand the thought of hurting you. What happened in my previous relationship... I just can't go through that again. I can't stand to see you go through that. It literally terrifies me." He told me.

"Nick if you are afraid that you will get me pregnant, you needn't worry. What happened was awful, but not your fault. And if I do get pregnant, I know that you would be there for me." I told him, giving him a little smile.

"But, it's more than that. I'm not just talking physical hurt. I am talking emotional. I don't let many mammals in. As you know I am guarded... always have been. Sadly, that goes for love and sex as well. You see, I can't detach myself from sex. For me, sex is the ultimate expression of my feelings for a mammal. It only creates a stronger emotional attachment to the other being and leaves me the most vulnerable. I don't give my heart easily, and when I do it and it gets broken, I am devastated. To have someone that close to me, suddenly push me away is a huge betrayal. That is why I let so few get close to me. In the end I always get hurt." He tried explaining. Some of it made sense but I was having a hard time following.

"So... what you are saying is you need an emotional connection first?" I asked. "And I would never hurt you Nick, you know that. I care more about you than anything in my whole life."

"No one ever intentionally goes into a relationship with the intent to hurt someone, but it can't always be avoided. Every mammal that I have ever put faith in, and allowed in has ended up hurting me." He replied, "But, yes that is one way to put it. I must be emotionally committed and feel the mammal I am with feels the same."

"Nick, if you haven't noticed, we really can't get any more emotionally attached. We spent the better part of this past week, miserable and crying because of the other." I said pointedly.

"You're just saying that because you want in my pants." He countered with his iconic smirk, feeling a bit vulnerable and trying to deflect the attention..

"I am not!" I protested, shoving a bite of my salad into my mouth.

"Hmmm... You know you are a pretty poor liar sometimes." Nick teased. "Don't be shy tell me what you want to tell me."

"I want you, dumb fox! I want to have you every way possible. I want to feel your paws on me, your penis in me. I want to get lost in the carnal pleasures of your body! Ok? Is that so wrong?" I said rather loudly, frustrated with him. To my surprise, Nick looked rather amused. I was about to ask what was so funny, when another voice chimed in.

"Wow... that sounds like a fun time. I am kinda sorry I missed the rest of the conversation." Heather said standing next to me, laughing, along with Nick. "But, I just wanted to check on the two of you. See if you needed anything, since your server is on break."

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers." I mumbled, terribly embarrassed.

"No, I think we are good. We might need some containers for our left overs though." Nick said when he was able to catch his breath.

"Of course... I always have to take mine home with me." Heather nodded sympathetically.

"Its just so big." I said, "no way I could fit it all."

"Are we talking about the food, or are we still on your sex life?" Heather asked, eyes sparkling with mischief. "I mean I have no problem with either."

"What? Oh god! NO! My salad! I swear." I half shouted, kicking myself for leaving such an obvious opening. Nick was practically rolling on the ground laughing. "Shut up Nick!"

"Judy, relax. I am just having a bit of fun. I'll be right back with those containers and check." Heather consoled as she left to get the containers.

"Did you know she was there?" I asked Nick when she was gone.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah... saw her walking up." Nick grinned.

"Officer Wilde... you... are... dead." I threatened him. Or at least tried to, actually finding the situation a bit humorous myself.

"Don't believe you." Nick scoffed before getting serious. "But, to get back on subject, just be patient with me. Its been a while, and I need to work through some things. I just need time. Ok?"

"Ok, I will do my best." I agreed, playfully pouting. "But you are just soooo sexy, its tough to not just jump your bones."

"Bad time? I can come back?" Heather asked from behind me. I just buried my head in my paws as she and Nick laughed.

POV (Nick)

I laughed lightly as I handed my debit card to Heather to pay the bill. As she walked away to run the card, I began boxing up our remaining food. "You ok Judy?" I asked a bit concerned since the gray ball of fluff was still hiding in her hands.

"This is so embarrassing." Her muffled voice replied.

"Aw come on, it wasn't that bad. We are all adults here." I said consoling her.

"Yeah, but I just pretty much told the whole restaurant that I want to fuck you." She continued.

"Oh... you bunnies... You didn't tell the whole restaurant. Just me... and Heather. But that's it." I countered.

"You sure?" She asked peeking through her fingers.

"Positive." I said giving her a smile. "And for the record, I like knowing that you want me this badly."

"Really?" She asked. "And since we are putting things on record, you are quiet big you know."

"Oh is he? If you had to compare it to a fruit or vegetable which one would it be?" Heather chimed in handing a blushing Nick his card back.

"For the love of... I can't fucking win today!" Judy said as she stood up from the table. "Heather, nice to meet you, Nick I'll be in the car before I saw anything else."

I watched as Judy stormed out of the cafe to our waiting cruiser. I just sighed and shook my head.

"I hope I didn't go to far." Heather said remorsefully.

"No reason to feel sorry. She is fine, promise." I told her with a smile. After signing the receipt, I grabbed out food and went to meet Judy. As I walked to the car, I couldn't help but notice Judy staring at me dreamily. I just chuckled and walked around to the drivers side and climbed in.

"Like the view?" I teased.

"Mmhmmm." She replied. "Sorry for walking out."

"No big, Fluff." I said sincerely. "I wasn't making it easy on you. In my defense though, you were quite adorable... and if I dare say it, I rather enjoyed your... forwardness."

"Yeah? Well, good. Come here." She said learning over and pulling me into a kiss. As I got lost in the kiss, I failed to notice Judy's paw begin to wander, placing it on my knee. Slowly, she began rubbing my leg getting higher. After a few seconds, she found her target. Without warning, she placed her paw in my crotch, slowly rubbing my hardening penis through my pants.

"Mmmmm..." I moaned through the kiss. This only had the effect of spurring her on. For the next few seconds, I was in bliss. The sensation of feeling her touching me was incredible, but almost as suddenly as she started, she pulled away. As the kiss broke, I was left hanging in midair, a small whimper escaping my lips.

"Ah... whats the matter? The sexy fox want more?" Judy teased.

I opened my eyes slightly and stared at the bunny glaring sexily back. "You are the devil. Know that?" I told her sitting back, my pants rather restrictive now.

"Yeah, but look at the bright side. You seemed to enjoy it. I call that progress." She chuckled. "And its payback for in the cafe."

"Yeah... sure it is Fluff. How about we get you back to the station before you cause anymore problems." I said to her.

"What you call problems, I call fun." She said seductively, biting her lip staring at my lap.

"You know my face is up here right?" I joked.

"Yeah, but what I want is down here." She replied.

"Oh... so I am just your boy toy then?" I asked pretending to be hurt.

"Yep... you got it. You are just my piece of meat." She said playing along, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek as we pulled back up to the station. "So? What are you going to this afternoon? Wanna come in and look over the case file some more?"

"Actually, I figured I would head home." I told her. From the way her ears fell, I could tell she didn't like the news. "That ok?"

"Hmm... oh yeah. I just like spending time with you." She replied honestly.

"I do to, but technically I am not back on the force yet. Tell you what, how about you come over to my place after work. I'll make you dinner, and we can go over the case files and prepare for our meeting tomorrow. Sound good?" I asked her.

"A second date at your place already Officer Wilde? A bit naughty of you... should I bring an overnight bag?" She teased with a wink.

"Its a work date... Sounds like we will have a long road ahead of us on this one. As far as and overnight bag, you know you are always welcome at my place, so do what you feel comfortable with." I answered evenly, almost business like. My tone seemed to catch Judy off guard.

"O...Oh. Ok. Well, I will bring the files with me. I guess I will be there around 1630." She said in a professional tone. The mischievous light wasn't gone from her eyes, but I could tell she was unsure of what to make of this.

"Sounds perfect. See you then." I said leaning in and giving her a slow, passionate kiss before getting out of the car to walk back to my apartment, grabbing our leftovers as I went. This time, it was Judy left wanting more.

POV (Judy)

I sat there watching Nick walk away through the mirror until he turned the corner out of site. " _Dumb Fox you are driving me crazy."_ I thought. " _But if you want to play games, I'll play games. See you tonight."_ Reluctantly, I climbed out of the car and started heading back to my desk. It took every bit of will power I had to not chase after Nick, but alas as a police officer, I had a job to do.

As I walked into the lobby, I was greeted by the ever friendly Clawhauser. "Judy! Judy! I have been looking all over for you..." The puffy Cheetah said as he ran over.

"What is it Benji?" I asked a bit concerned by his labored breathing from his sort run.

"He wanted to give you the inventory lists from the stores. It looks like Nick was right. Several chemicals were nowhere to be found. Including acetone solvents and hydrogen peroxide." He said handing over the file in his paws.

"Those are used to make TATP alright. Easy explosive to manufacture, but sure not the safest. Shock trauma to it can cause it to detonate." I said mechanically, having done some research on the subject before talking to the chief earlier. I looked up from the file and noticed Clawhauser still staring at me. "Was there anything else?"

"Soooooo... what is going on with you and Nick?" He asked coyly.

"Wha... what do you mean? Why would something be up?" I asked trying my best to sound perplexed by the question.

"Well, he showed up dressed nice, gave you a flower, took you to lunch. Seemed like a date." He counted off on his pudgy claws.

"He was dressed nice because he was meeting with the chief and I told him it would make a good impression. He got me the rose to say sorry for everything, and we went to lunch like we usually do as partners so that I could bring him up to speed on the case." I countered in turn.

For a second Clawhauser just gave me a sideways glance before he broke into a grin. "Ok, if you say so." He conceded as he turned to head back to the front desk.

"That was a bit close," I said to myself, not quite ready for the whole precinct to know. As I walked to my desk though, I couldn't help but wonder about Clawhauser's grin. _"What was he so happy about? I mean happier than normal."_ I thought to myself, shrugging it off.

Before making back to my desk, I decided to make a pit-stop in the ladies room. Unfortunately, the one down side to being a bunny meant having a relatively small bladder. It was after finishing my business and I made my way to the sinks to wash that I noticed my mistake. " _Oh... god dammit!"_ There staring me in the face, clear as day, was the damning evidence. Little orange furs stuck in my fur about my face and neck, some even graced the fringe of my uniform collar. Now sure, if it was just a few I could easily brush it off as innocent transfer. However, the sheer amount stuck in my fur was giving my face a bit of a rusty appearance. Frantically, I began trying to brush as much of the fur off as possible before heading back to my desk.

It took several minutes, but I was finally able to get myself mostly free of Nicks fur. " _God... that fur was everywhere. I don't even know how it got to some of those places."_ I scowled at myself in the mirror as I grabbed my file and headed out.

Reaching my desk, I pulled out my phone. I needed to let Nick know a few things. Mainly that he sheds something terrible, but also about the case. Not knowing what exactly Nick was up too, and also not really wanting to make a personal call at work, I opted to send him a text.

" **Hey. Got inventories from the sites. You were right. Chemicals consistent with explosive manufacture uncounted for. Also, I think Benji is on to us."**

After I hit send, I went back to the files, expecting a quick answer from Nick. When it didn't come, I was a bit let down but not surprised. I figured he was just busy getting ready for tonight. The thought of him busily cleaning and preparing food, made me smile. Though he claimed tonight was for work, it still seemed really romantic. _"I'm definitely taking an overnight bag."_ I decided, better to be prepared.

Work momentarily forgotten, I began to drift off into one of my fantasies, imagining how the evening would unfold, what clothes I was going to wear... or more ideally not wear. So lost in my debauchery was I, that I almost failed to hear my phone ringing on my desk. Snapping to, I hurriedly answered.

"Hello?" I asked not checking the caller I.D.

"Carrots! I... need you, the chief... a team... and... a bus... at 1527 1st avenue." Nick replied over the phone out of breath.

"Nick is everything ok?" I asked worried. "You alright?"

"I'm fine Fluff, but Judy? Hurry, I think things just got much worse." He answered before hanging up. Heeding his warning, I quickly shut down my computer, stashed my file and left my desk.

As I walked to find the chief, my phone buzzed alerting me to a received text. I looked, saw it was from Nick and opened it immediately. The picture made my blood run cold and my walk became a run.

POV (Nick)

I walked away from the car fighting the urge to look back. I wanted to sure, but I was playing the "unaffected tough guy" card. Judy wanted to play games, so I was going to show her that I could play too, and right now we were playing by my rules.

As I turned the corner to start heading back to my apartment, I started planning the evenings events. While I fully intended to work on the case, I wanted to capitalize on the event as well. It wasn't everyday that I got to have dinner with a sexy, adorable bunny. Ok... us hanging out after work together was actually a common occurance, but this was different. It isn't everyday that I to have dinner with _MY_ sexy, adorable bunny.

" _Dinner is going to be perfect."_ I thought, " _Home made spinach cannelloni, fresh from scratch garlic bread sticks, side salad, nice white wine to compliment it all. Then for dessert, a nice mascarpone cheese fruit pizza. And if I am lucky, Judy will bring that overnight bag."_

" _Oh? Planning on a midnight snack are we?"_ My devious side asked. " _Maybe try a little taste of a certain bunny?"_ I couldn't deny that lunch really had turned me on, and that I would like nothing more than to give into those urges, but I pushed them aside. " _All good things are worth waiting for. And Judy is the best thing to happen to me."_

As I continued down the street, I occupied my time with further fantasies of my beloved bunny. While I wasn't planning on anything sexual happening, I figured there was nothing wrong with indulging in fantasy. In my head I could picture her naked form laying on my bed, soft silky gray fur shimmering in the dim light from the window. Her amethyst eyes, shining like two perfect gems, beckoning me to join her. I imagined crawling behind her and pressing my own nakedness against her as I engaged her in an intense kiss. Slowly our paws explored each other until she reached down and slowly slid me into her. It was a rather appealing fantasy, and one that I intended to make happen. However, for the moment, I was perfectly content with just holding her close as I slept. It was a level of intimacy that I hadn't had in a long time and the physical presence was highly welcome.

" _Oh shit!"_ My brain screamed, pulling me back to reality. " _I need to get to the store. I don't have half the shit I need for dinner tonight."_ Quickly, I changed directions and started heading to the store. The thought of having to carry groceries back to my apartment didn't thrill me, feeling a bit lazy and all, but it was a nice day and a cab would be ridiculously expensive for the rather short distance of travel.

" _I hope Judy appreciate the sacrifice I'm making."_ I thought with a small chuckle. " _Hmm... I should probably ask her if she has any food allergies."_ I pulled out my phone to text her, but got distracted by a sound off to my right.

When I looked up, I realized that I had stopped walking in front of an alley. The noise I heard, appeared to be coming from it and from what I could hear, it sounded like some sort of struggle was going on. Instinctively, my police mind took over and I started to creep forward, trying to get eyes on. By the time I made it to the end of the alley where it connected to the alley running the length of the block parallel to me, the scuffle appeared to be over. Undeterred, I sat motionless for a moment trying to hear if the suspects were still around. Just as I was about to give up, I heard a rhythmic hissing sound coming from the left. Carefully, I moved down the alley. It was a slow processes, jumping from what little cover I could find to the next. _"Huh... I'm like a real predator now. I am stalking my prey."_ I thought with an ironic smile.

After what seemed like ages, I finally made it to the alley that the hissing was coming from. I hugged the wall of the building as I edged closer to the corner, all my senses in overdrive. My breathing was shallow and fast, the adrenaline pumping in my ears, eyes darting to every possible hiding place and bit of trash. My ears where pointed up and forward, pinched slightly over my head, my own set of radar dishes trying to local my unknown foe, and my sensitive nose attempting to identify all the mysterious perfumes of the setting.

Slowly, new bits of information began to trickle in. A faint sound of metallic rattling in between hisses, the unmistakable smell of gas based propellant, a weird iron smell that I couldn't quite place. As the pieces cam together I just shook my head... _"A tagger... misdemeanor offense. No real need to call it in, I'll just run him off and be done with it."_ I thought.

"Police! What's going on here?" I said loudly as I rounded the corner, startling the tagger, a mysterious figure with a hoodie pulled tight over his face. Immediately upon announcing my presence, the suspect took off. I chased after him halfheartedly down the alley until he vanished into the normal street crowd. Satisfied with what I had done, I turned to go back to my shopping.

Walking back up the alley, I approached the section of wall that had been hit. What I saw stopped me in my tracks. There, laying on the ground behind a dumpster was the bodies of two mammals. Each had been bound, and shot once in the head execution style. Eyes wide, I quickly glanced around my surroundings, noticing for the first time what the graffiti on the wall said. As my mind caught up with my eyes, a knot formed in my stomach. Quickly, I took out my phone and snapped a picture before running back to the main street. I needed to make a call. After checking the street, I dialed the first person that I could think of.

"Hello?" Judy answered.

"Carrots! I... need you, the chief... a team... and... a bus... at 1527 1st avenue." I puffed out a bit out of breath from the excitement.

"Nick is everything ok?" She asked worried. "You alright?"

"I'm fine Fluff, but Judy? Hurry, I think things just got much worse." I answered before hanging up.

After the call disconnected, I opened my inbox to send the photo I took to Judy. I scrolled to her name and opened the conversation, revealing that I had missed an earlier text from her. Apparently, in all the excitement it had gone unnoticed. " _Hey. Got inventories from the sites. You were right. Chemicals consistent with explosive manufacture uncounted for. Also, I think Benji is on to us."_ I read. " _Great if we didn't have enough to worry about, now Benji is poking around. FOCUS! BIGGER PROBLEMS AT THE MOMENT!"_ Pulling myself back to the task at hand, I attached the photo. Once I checked that the attachment worked properly, I added a simple message.

" _ **We are in for a long night."**_

POV (Judy)

"Chief!" I shouted as I saw Chief Bogo walking down the hall.

"Yes, what is it Hopps." He asked.

"Sir we need to go now." I puffed, getting a characteristic brow raise in response. "Its important. Look."

I held up my phone with the picture displayed. While he didn't say anything, the look on his face told me all I needed to know.

"Who found this?" He asked.

"Nick, I don't know specifics. He just called and said that you, myself and a forensics team need to get down there. He asked for a bus too. From the picture I see at least two bodies." I told him.

"Ok, we keep this quiet for now. You drive, I will have the forensic team meet us there." He said sternly. "Get the car, we leave in two minutes."

I only nodded before I spun on my heals and sprinted out of the building. Though we still seemed to be wanting for answers, one thing was becoming quite clear; we were racing the clock and time was running out.

 *** Evening all! Nothing big to report today. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the support.**


	13. Afternoon Delight

Chapter 10: Afternoon delight. (Revised)

POV (Judy)

Chief Bogo and I arrived at the scene just as the first few units were pulling up. Without any orders being given, officers dashed about setting up a perimeter. Ignoring them, we started heading down the alley to where Nick was standing observing the scene.

"Nick, what happened?" I asked as we got closer. "And why are you still holding our food?"

"Well, I was trying to save it, but we probably don't want to eat it now that it has been cooking in this sun so long. Seriously, I literally watched your salad wilt and now I can't very well throw it away. Might contaminate the scene." He responded rationally with his typical smirk.

"I meant... you know what, never mind. Just go throw it in the car and get back here." I said, trying to avoid getting drawn into Nick's games. Especially since I was working and the chief was right there next to me. Nick nodded his head in agreement, taking on a face of pure business, and moved off down the alley to the car.

"Huh... good to know he listens to someone." Chief Bogo huffed, staring at the wall.

"Yeah, well he knows who is the boss in the relationship." I replied off paw, doing much the same as the chief.

"Heh. I don't care Hopps." He said with a chuckle.

"Right. Sorry." I said slightly blushing before reading the graffiti out loud. "For the people. FPA 4 ZPD 0. What do you think sir?"

"I'm not sure Hopps, but this is clearly a challenge to us." He said rubbing his chin, "What do you think the count refers to?"

"It could be the number of jobs they have done. There were the three break ins and this." I offered.

"Maybe..." He conceded.

"Maybe it is a body count." Nick offered appearing out of nowhere behind me, causing me to jump a little.

"Jeez Nick. Warn a bunny before sneaking up." I said.

"Sorry Carrots." Nick replied. "But if it is a body count, it means we are missing one."

"But what would the connection be? The previous victim was the store owner. Him walking in on a robbery in progress is not unlikely. These two though, what would they have to do with it?" I asked.

"Maybe they were part of the crew that knocked over the place. Maybe they were responsible for the botched robbery and their fellow gang members took them out to make an example." Chief Bogo offered. "Wilde, what exactly did you see?"

"Honestly, sir? Not much. I heard a scuffle down the alley and came to investigate. By the time I got here, I just saw a hooded mammal painting the wall. At the time that was all I saw, so I just ran him off. It wasn't until I turned and came back this way that I saw the bodies." Nick answered professionally, and without a hint of his usual sarcastic self. I looked at Nick with a raised eyebrow just to get a subtle shake of his head in response.

"One gang member tasked with taking out two? Seems unlikely. That hooded figure would either have to be extremely skilled, or they had help." I said.

"Hmm... Something has to connect all this together. You two are in charge. Find something. Lets stop whatever this is before it becomes a real shit storm." Chief Bogo said as he started heading back to the main street, just as the forensic team arrived.

Once Bogo was out of earshot, I rounded on Nick, "Ok, spill. What are you not saying?" I demanded.

"Keep it down Fluff, I didn't want to say in front of the chief because I could be wrong, but have you noticed? All the victims are predators. Might be a coincidence, but it seems too deliberate." He said.

At his question, I turned and actually looked at the victims for the first time since arriving. Nick was right. In front of me lay a deceased badger and mongoose. Both were bound and suffered a single gunshot wound to the head. It was definitely an execution, but like Nick said, the whole thing appeared too staged and deliberate to just be a random act of violence.

"Ok, so they are sending us a message, but now the question is, what?" I said aloud, mostly talking to myself.

"I don't know, but they mean business." Nick answered. I nodded my head in agreement. "Hopefully, we will know more once we find out who these two are."

POV (Nick)

After hanging up the phone, I casually turned and walked back down the alley. My pace was slow and methodical as I slowly scanned the ground looking for any evidence that might be important to the case. As I approached the bodies, a few things started to stick out in my mind. And all of them bothered me.

First was the relative cleanliness of the whole scene. Sure it was an alley and the associated filth was there, but nothing of forensic significance. If it wasn't for the obvious words on the wall, and the bodies, the scene appeared to be sterile. It was obvious that both mammals were shot, but what wasn't clear was if they had been shot at this location, or elsewhere. There was no blood, no signs of a shell casing, nothing. I know I had heard a commotion, but that didn't mean anything. For all I knew, that was just the suspect struggling to move the bodies. It was unnerving that such an obvious violent act was done so clinically.

Second, were the bodies themselves. It didn't take long to realize that they were predators like the first victim. Granted, I knew literally nothing about the victims, other than species, so for the moment I had to accept that it was all a coincidence.

Lastly, was the graffiti itself. A scoreboard, and the bad guys were winning. I shuddered slightly thinking about the brass balls these guys must have to so blatantly leave their calling card on their handy work. Not to mention challenging the police in such a direct manner. Either this group was super confident in its abilities to evade the law, or they were complete psychopaths. However, with the careful precision displayed at all the scenes so far, I was sure it was the former. The part that scared me, was that I had to agree with their assessment. We had four scenes, three dead mammals and nothing to show for it. At this point, we were guessing and we were losing.

As I looked over the scene, I was vaguely aware that Chief Bogo and Judy had arrived. As they drew closer, I glanced up briefly in greeting, but Judy was the first to speak.

"Nick, what happened?" She asked. "And why are you still holding our food?"

"Well, I was trying to save it, but we probably don't want to eat it now that it has been cooking in this sun so long. Seriously, I literally watched your salad wilt and now I can't very well through it away. Might contaminate the scene." I answered, trying to hide my unease with a bit of my usual sarcasm.

"I meant... you know what, never mind. Just go throw it in the car and get back here." She ordered. I nodded and moved quickly down the alley to the car. Now that other officers were on the scene I was free to leave it and have a look around.

As I was placing the food in the car, I noticed crowds had started to gather around the perimeter, drawn by the activity and sounds of sirens. " _Typical, everyone is coming out to see the show."_ I thought before I recalled a fact from the academy. " _Often times arsonists return to the scene of the crime to watch their handiwork. I bet that might be the case here too."_ Casually, pretending to mess with something in the car, I began to scan the crowd looking for the mysterious hooded figure.

After several trips through the ever growing mass though, I had to sigh in defeat. Most likely, the perp was long gone, but if he had stuck around, he probably changed his appearance already. After all that wouldn't be hard as I never really saw his or her's face. Straightening up, I headed back to the Chief and Judy, catching up to them deep in thought. I stayed back, out of their lines of sight while they took in the scene and mulled over some possibilities. Finally announcing my presence by adding to the conjecture.

"Maybe it is a body count." I offered.

"Jeez Nick. Warn a bunny before sneaking up." Judy nearly shrieked, startled by my "sudden" appearance.

"Sorry Carrots. But if it is a body count, it means we are missing one." I reasoned.

We all sat a few more minutes, hashing out some possibilities to follow up on before Bogo excused himself and left down the alley. Judy and I carried on with the scene for a few moments before a thought entered my head.

"Ummm... Are we suppose to take him back to the station?" I asked.

"I don't know. He didn't say so, and we are in charge here." Judy responded with a shrug.

"Yeah... and I am not even being paid to be here." I scoffed, before stepping up behind Judy wrapping my arms around her waist. "But at least I get to spend more time with my sexy bunny."

"Nick, there are two dead mammals... I don't think now is the time to be flirty." she scolded, braking my embrace.

"Aw now aren't you two just the cutest couple." Fangmeyer jested walking up.

"Uh... couple? We aren't a couple." I hurriedly argued.

"Relax Nick. He knows... its kinda my fault." Judy said placing a calming paw on my shoulder.

"And don't worry, the secret is safe till you guys are ready to share." Fangmeyer added.

"Thanks buddy. It means a lot." I said meaning it. "So what you got for us?"

"Well. The chief is heading back to the station, and said the two of you had point on this. So I am reporting that we have a cordon set up, and are starting to interview locals. So far nothing has turned up, but someone is bound to have seen or heard something. Forensics is also working the street and heading this way." Fangmeyer rattled off.

"Good, I hope we find something too." I agreed, but didn't really believe it.

"Thanks Fang, let us know if the canvas turns up anything." Judy chimed in, effectively dismissing the officer. Taking the hint, Fangmeyer turned on his heels and strode back down the alley.

Alone again with Judy, I waited for her to speak, suspecting that was the reason that she had dismissed Fangmeyer. However, instead we just stood there in silence. I could tell from the look on her face, that something was bothering Judy. Slowly, she tilted her head from one side to the other, one ear straight up and the other half bent in the middle. I tried my hardest not to react to it, but the quizzical look was just so adorable. Finally, I had to break the silence.

"You know, you look slightly canine like that." I told her. "It's rather adorable."

"Nick... shut up." She replied, tone strained.

"Carrots? What is it?" I asked, not missing her tone.

"I'm not sure... but is that badger the doctor from the night howler case?" She asked turning to me quickly.

As she watched me, I took a closer look at the victim. I carefully scanned the body and face, trying to find anything that would be an identifying mark. "I'm not sure. Definitely could be, but without moving the body, I just don't know." I said finally.

"I'm not liking this case already." Judy lamented.

POV(Judy)

Any pretense of a quiet afternoon at my desk getting a start on this case was completely shattered by our current call. After nearly four hours of working the scene, combing every inch of the alley, we were left almost completely without trace evidence. Whatever, or whomever this new adversary was, they were clearly on top of their game. It was scary how efficient and effective they were. They could seemingly strike at will and the ZPD was powerless to stop them.

Of course this wasn't the first criminal organization to get a drop on law enforcement and it wouldn't be the last. This was just part of the ever changing and evolving game of cat and mouse that criminals and cops have always played. One side would get the advantage and hold it for a while until the other found a way to nullify it. I knew that sooner or later this mysterious FPA would slip up and make a mistake, but I couldn't help but wonder how bad it would get first.

"We will get them, Fluff. We will. They will slip up, you'll see." Nick said as he walked over to me. It was like he could read my mind.

"I know but how many are going to get hurt before we do? This group isn't like the others. They aren't trying to fly under the radar. They know they are dangerous, and at the moment untouchable." I said. "Honestly, I'm a little worried."

"Hey, hey... none of that ok." Nick comforted putting his arm around my shoulders in a comforting embrace. "We just need to take this one step at a time."

I relaxed into the embrace briefly. I inhaled his scent and took comfort in knowing that he was at my side no matter what. Careful not to get lost in the moment, I pulled away. I looked around the scene again, and decided that there was nothing more I could do here. "I think we are done here." I said looking at Nick.

"Yeah, kinda ruined our plans though." Nick replied, turning to head to the cruiser.

"What? Oh! Dinner! Nick I'm so sorry." I said, following.

"Its not your fault, I was the one that found this. So I guess, technically, it is on me. I just had everything planned..." He stated, trying to brush it off as nothing, but I could tell he was bummed.

"Well, its not too late, I can still come over and we can still get some dinner." I offered.

"Well, could you suffer a late dinner? I was going to need the afternoon to prepare," Nick inquired as we climbed into the car.

"I could probably manage." I said, making it sound like a huge sacrifice. That got rewarded with a smirk from Nick.

"Well then, how about we swing by the station and you grab the case files. I will then drop you off at your place so that you may change." Nick began.

"Whats wrong with what I have on?" I asked incredulously.

"While, you make a very sexy police bunny, I assumed you would want to get more comfortable. Plus, I figured you might want to shower after being in the hot sun all afternoon." Nick said, "Besides, you are getting a little ripe in that vest of yours."

" _There it is..."_ I thought rolling my eyes. "Well you aren't a spring breeze either mister."

"You didn't seem to mind earlier. I noticed you sniffing me." He grinned.

"Oh... no, that was... I smelled something else." I said blushing.

"Was it the dead bodies, or the trash?" Nick countered.

"Oh just shut up and drive." I said smiling and looking out the window.

"Anyway, I figured I would drop you off, and while you got ready I would run and do the shopping I was planning to do before this happened. After I am done I will come back and pick you up and we will go to my place. Sound good?" He said, more as a statement than a question.

"Sure thing slick. Do I need anything... _Special_?" I asked putting extra emphasis on the last part.

"You are special enough. Anything you feel you need, you are of course welcome to bring though." He replied.

"Great!" I answered, hiding a small smile.

POV (Nick)

"Ok hurry your sexy bunny ass in there and get those files, the meter is running." I said pulling up to the station, earning a scowl in the process. "You know you do that too much, your face might get stuck ."

As Judy climbed out, she stuck out her tongue before giving a little giggle and running up the stairs and into the building. If I had thought watching her ass climb stairs was amazing, then watching her run them was pure euphoria. It only took a minute, but before I knew if, she was back at the car with all the files.

"Ok. Lets go." She said, slightly winded.

"Hmmmm... someone seems eager." I replied, driving off.

We arrived at her apartment about fifteen minutes later. Pulling up to the front door, I put the car into park and looked over at her, catching her already staring at me. For a few seconds, I just took in the beauty of the creature next to me. The brilliant purple of her eyes, the soft features of her face, the way her nose twitched ever so slightly. The way her ears drooped down her back, making her look so delicate and vulnerable. Neither of us said a word. We just sat there in silence, looking into the others eyes, daring the other to speak first.

Slowly, the distance between us closed. I shut my eyes and trusted in the invisible pull to guide me to my target. Just before our lips met, I felt Judy's paw on my cheek, gently stroking it. The gesture was tender and caring. I nuzzled into her palm before opening my eyes. The only thing I could see was brilliant amethyst beckoning to me. Words couldn't describe how I felt as our lips finally touched. It was like I was kissing her for the first time. Electricity shot through my body as the kiss progressed, soft and sensual. Gone was the lust and urgency, replaced by pure love.

"Mmmm... that was nice. What was that for?" I asked as we broke apart.

"I don't know. Just because." Judy replied with a small smile.

"I don't know how I am so lucky to have you," I said. "But I am lucky I do."

"You aren't the lucky one." She said opening the door. "Now go to the store and get back here!"

"Yes Ma'am!" I said giving a sharp salute, making Judy laugh. She shut the door and walked in to her building. I waited until she was inside before driving off. I knew there wasn't really a rush, but I wanted to get back to Judy as fast as I could. Being away from her for even a minute hurt.

I arrived at the corner market down the street a few minutes after I left Judy. Despite wanting to get back to her as fast as possible, I knew she needed time to get ready, so I forced myself to take my time in selecting the perfect ingredients for dinner. I wanted tonight to be perfect. Even though we had both confessed our feelings, something about this dinner made me feel like this was the one chance I had to prove to her that I was worthy of her. It was stupid, but I wanted tonight to blow her away.

Several aisles and more groceries than I intended later, I found myself in front of the wine section. Initially, I intended to just get a wine for dinner, but after viewing the rather impressive collection and looking at the items of my cart, I decided that a nice dessert wine was in order as well. Setting myself to the task, I began reading the labels on the bottles, looking at the tannins and accents to make sure I matched the proper wine. Lost in the plethora of labels, I jumped a bit when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

Chuckling to myself for being startled so easily, I pulled it out and saw I had a text from Judy. " _Hmmm... she is probably waiting on me. I should get going."_ I thought opening the message, not noticing that it was a multimedia video. Suddenly, my phone started blaring the noise of a shower, and Judy's distinct moans. I fumbled with my phone frantically trying to turn down the volume as Judy began speaking. **"Hey slick, wish you were here. You turned me on sooo much in the car, I just had to touch myself."** After that rather... embarrassing... admission, I was able to silence the rest of the video. I looked around and saw that I had the attention of quite a few mammals, my face burning with embarrassment.

I looked back at my phone and saw that the video was still going. In it, through the steam, I could see Judy naked in the shower. The water running down her fur, matting it. I watched as she took her paw and began playing with her boobs, gently massaging them and playfully pinching her nipples. Despite not having sound, I could tell by her expressions that she was moaning and enjoying herself. I glanced around quickly to make sure no one could see, before looking back in time to see Judy move her paw slowly down from her chest, over her firm toned stomach and to the top of her mound. Her paw only stayed put for a second before she moved down to her folds. Just when I thought she was going to insert a finger, the camera adjusted higher, cutting it off. I let out a small groan as Judy gave a wink and the video cut off.

" _She is so cruel!"_ I fumed. " _She knows that I am at the store. Now I have a fucking hard on. Getting out of here is going to be difficult."_ I went back to trying to find a good wine, while thinking about the least sexy thing, so I could walk without a pole sticking out of my pants. Unfortunately for me, I could only think about that sexy bunny running her paws over her perfect body, and what she must be doing to herself this very moment.

Not able to delay any longer, I did my best to adjust myself and started heading to the register to check out. Luckily, the cart hid my bulging pants for the most part, but I was still extremely conscious of it. Of course, at the register, my predicament was spotted by the cashier, who had a difficult time keeping it together as she rang out my groceries.

Once I paid, I was able to get to the car with no further incidents. I loaded the groceries into the back seat and climbed behind the wheel. Finally safe inside the car, I felt my arousal start to diminish. "Figures," I huffed starting the cruiser. Throwing the car into gear, I pulled out to go pick up my naughty bunny.

When I pulled up, I was speechless. Judy was waiting for me, which I was expecting, but I wasn't expecting her attire. She was dressed in a pure white sun dress. The straps of the dress did absolutely nothing to hinder my view of her bare shoulders and to my delight, the hem barely made its way to mid thigh, giving me a tantalizing view of her gorgeous, long legs. She walked to the car with extreme grace, her dress dancing about her in the gentle breeze and the setting sun catching her perfectly, setting her aglow. She was a pure angel, the very definition of beauty.

POV(Judy)

By the time Nick returned from the store, I was already waiting for him outside of my apartment building. Seeing him pulling up, I hopped up, grabbed my overnight bag and began heading to the car. I was a bit nervous. Normally, I wasn't one to wear dresses, but for some reason it just seemed like the appropriate attire for the evening. Despite knowing the plan was to work on the case and though I had been to Nick's plenty of times, tonight just felt different. I was also unsure about the video I sent him. His lack of response, however, had me worried. I hoped he wasn't mad.

Reaching the car, the first thing I noticed was Nick not able to take his eyes off of me. I felt my ears burn as I blushed from the attention. He didn't say a word but his body language and eyes betrayed his thoughts. As I grabbed the door handle to the back seat, I looked into Nick's eyes. What I saw was pure lust and passion. He wanted me and wasn't going to hide it. The wanton desire in that moment, made me feel the sexiest I had ever been. Finally, after a few seconds of fiddling with the handle, I managed to pull the door open.

If everything up to that point had been magical, but the door opening certainly wasn't. Carelessly, I opened the door and promptly smacked myself in the face. Surprised, I stumbled backwards tripping and falling awkwardly onto my back. Instead of standing up, I just laid there mortified.

Before I could blink, Nick was instantly at my side, the lust and passion in his eyes replaced by fear and worry. As he leaned over me, my blush deepened and my face twisted into agony from embarrassment. Not just from the fall, but from the compromising position I was in. Here I was sprawled on the ground, dress riding quite a bit higher than it should and me without panties on.

Quickly, I sat up and pulled the dress down, recovering a bit a decency. Nick, however, didn't seem to notice. Or he was at least polite enough not to call attention to my exposed... parts. "You ok?" Nick asked concerned.

"Physically yes," I replied before seeing the backseat. "Dear lord Nick! No wonder it took you so long. What you do, get your week's shopping done? I thought we were just doing dinner."

Nick chuckled a bit as he helped me to my feet. "No. This is just the stuff I needed to make dinner. And it took me so long because a certain bunny decided to be naughty and cause a situation at the store."

"A situation huh?" I said with a small smile. "Sounds, like you had a hard time."

"Oh, that reminds me." Nick said leaning in kissing me. As I began to get lost in the kiss, Nick pulled me closer. So preoccupied was I, that I didn't feel his free paw move up the bottom of my dress. Without warning, I felt his finger trace through my folds. A small moan vibrated up through the kiss, as I got instantly wet from his touch. Then, just a quickly he pulled back. "We should get going."

I was left horny and frustrated as he put my bag in the back and walked around to the driver door. I watched, wounded, a small whimper falling on deaf ears. Pulling myself together, I stomped to the front seat and climbed in. "You are the meanest..." I began.

"That is called payback... and no panties? What are you planning on happening tonight?" He interrupted.

Fighting to keep calm and not let my embarrassment get the better of me, or just jump into his lap and have my way with him, I just stared at Nick. When I was sure I could proceed without falling apart, I spoke. "Just drive. I'm starving." " _God I want him so badly."_

"I should have asked earlier... food allergies?" Nick said pulling out of the parking lot.

"Nope. I will eat anything. Except meat." I replied. "What are we having?"

"Good, I was hoping you wouldn't have any. And I am not saying. It is a surprise." Nick answered.

"Aw, won't you tell me? Is there anyway I could change your mind?" I asked in a innocent voice, reaching over and rubbing his thigh just below his crotch.

"Unless you want to die in a fiery car wreck, I would suggest you stop." Nick said seriously.

"Party pooper." I teased as I sat back.

"What has you so worked up?" Nick asked.

"Ummmm I am alone with my sexy fox, you kissed and teased me all day, and I don't know... just a few minutes ago you were feeling me up. How can I not be worked up?" I offered.

"You started it." Nick laughed.

"Yeah and I want to end it too." I countered.

"Well, you can't. Just relax. We will be at my place soon." Nick reasoned.

I just responded by sticking out my tongue.

POV (Nick)

As I unlocked the door to my apartment, Judy and I struggled in with all the bags of groceries. "Sorry, Judy. I would taken more but I can't because of this damn arm." I said sincerely.

"Yeah when do those stitches come out?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Day after tomorrow." I replied giving a kiss on the top of her head. "I am sorry for any undue duress and suffering it has caused."

"Shut up, you." She said cracking a smile. "Can I help with dinner?"

"Nope, you are my guest. Just wouldn't be right, but you can keep me company." I told her, heading for the kitchen. "May I get you a drink?"

"Sure, I saw you got some wine... lets see if you have good taste." She teased.

"You got it Carrots." I bowed graciously. I walked over where I kept my wine glasses and pulled two out. I grabbed the white wine from the grocery bag and took it to the counter to open it. With just one usable paw, that task was easier said than done, but eventually I managed to get the cork out. After pouring two glasses, I passed one to Judy before turning back to the stove.

I pulled out a large pot, and filled it with water to start boiling. Unfortunately, that was one downside to the delay this afternoon. Instead of making my own pasta from scratch, I was going to have to settle for store bought. It was ok though, I knew Judy wouldn't mind.

"Hey Fluff? Do you mind if I put on some music?" I asked. "Its just one of my things I do when cooking."

"Sure." She said brightly. "And by the way, this wine is delicious. Guess you're good at something after all."

"Ha ha. Very funny. But I am glad you like it. Let me know if you don't like the music, I'll turn it off." I replied, taking out my phone and selecting one of my play lists.

As I got the pasta cooking, and started chopping ingredients, the soothing sounds of a single violin began playing. Soft and sweet, a perfect accompaniment to the evening. As the music built, I couldn't help but get into it, slightly swaying to the beat.

"Nick! I didn't know you listened to Lindsey Silver. I love her!" Judy suddenly called out as she recognized the song.

"Uh, yeah... I love her music. It is so soothing and relaxing. It really clears my mind." I replied as I finished with the stuffing for the cannelloni. "Have you ever seen her in concert?"

"No, but I would love to. Her shows just seem like they would be so lively." She replied. "Wait you listen to metal and violinists? Kinda odd."

"Not at all. I told you I like music, and it just depends on my mood. Hell when I clean I listen to club music." I told her.

"Ha ha... do you dance with your vacuum?" She teased.

"Not at all. I really don't dance." I said honestly. "I can, just don't."

"Oh. I see." Judy sounded a bit let down.

While I continued preparing dinner, we carried on the idle chit chat. Naturally, we talked a bit about the case, work and the usual. After about twenty, minutes I was able to put the cannelloni in the oven, and take a seat at the table across from Judy.

Noticing her glass was getting rather empty, I took it upon myself to refill it. My gesture earned a cute smile in return as I retook my seat. Once settled, Judy asked the one question that I am sure she had been waiting to ask.

"So where did you learn to cook?" She asked learning forward, eager to know.

"Well, I always liked cooking, even as a kit. So I learned from my mom. We would cook all the time together." I told her, doing my best to keep my feelings guarded, but failing miserably. Judy noticed my darkened demeanor and pressed on.

"Nick, how come you never talk about your Mother. Where is she? I would love to meet her." She asked cautiously.

"I would love for you to meet her too. But that is simply not possible." I replied, fighting the growing tears.

"Why not?" Judy asked taking my paw in hers.

I looked up at her with a grateful, but pained smile. "She passed away when I was fifteen. Acute stage four leukemia. It was quick, she didn't suffer long. But I still miss her."

"Oh Nick." She said getting up and walking over to me. She grabbed my head and gently pulled it to her chest hugging me. I sat there a moment breathing her in as she stroked the back of my head. Calmly, after a minute or two I pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"Thanks Judy. But really, I'm ok. I have made my peace with it long ago. And it helps to cook. It allows me to feel close to her again. With you in my life, I have a reason to truly cook again, so thank you." I told her, the slightest of smiles curling the corner of my mouth.

"You are a cheese-ball sometimes." Judy deflected trying not to start crying. "What about your dad?"

"Never met him. He died when I was about one. Mom was always so sad when I would ask about him, but would never tell me what happened. Even now, I don't know." I said regretfully. "Like I said, everyone I have ever cared about I've lost. Except you."

"I had no idea. Nick I'm sorry, this is terrible date talk. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Judy apologized.

"No, I am glad you did. I want you to know this stuff. I'm just afraid my emotional baggage will chase you off. But, since we are on the subject, I have been thinking and I am ok with you telling your family about us. If that is what you want that is." I told her.

"Later," she said kissing me. "Mmmm... that smells delicious. How much longer?"

"Oh, about 15 minutes. Which reminds me, I need to make the dessert!" I answered jumping up.

"May I ask the chef what that might be?" Judy asked retaking her seat.

"Well, I guess... It is a marscapone fruit pizza." I told her as I started making the lemon cookie crust. "And a nice dessert wine."

"Why, Mr. Wilde... are you trying to get me drunk?" Judy teased.

"Am I trying to get you drunk? Yes. Yes I am. Now drink up." I replied with a wink.

POV (Judy)

Dinner finished cooking about the same time that Nick finished the dessert and put it in the fridge to chill for later. As the pasta dish was removed from the oven along with a pan of homemade bread sticks my stomach gave a large growl. "Sorry." I said embarrassed.

"No need. I am sure you are hungry. And it looks like you need more wine. Good thing I got two bottles of the white." Nick laughed. "For the lovely lady, spinach cannelloni with walnuts and fresh garlic bread sticks. If you would be so kind as to pass your glass, I will refill your refreshments."

I giggled at his waiter act as I passed my glass over to him. While he went about struggling to open the other bottle of wine, I couldn't help but take a bite. The moment the food touched my tongue, I couldn't believe it. It was amazing. Everything was cooked to perfection, but the flavor was so subtle and savory. I could detect hints of nutmeg, which accented the walnut wonderfully. The spinach was soft and tender offset by the crunch of the nuts. I was so lost in the experience, that I didn't notice Nick had retrieved his food and was sitting next to me, staring intently.

"Sorry... I know that was rude, I couldn't help it. I was starving." I apologized.

"Carrots, no need. No offense was given and none was taken. But what you think?" He asked. I could see he was nervous.

"It is truly amazing. Your mother taught you well, you do her memory proud. You really have a gift. Where did you learn this recipe?" I gushed, meaning every word. Nick took it to heart. His back straightened a bit, his smile grew and his ears perked up.

"It was my mother's recipe... with some minor changes made by me. The whole walnut thing was my idea." He beamed.

With that, we ate our meal in silence, no communication was needed. Our eyes and smiles conveyed all that was needed. We were happy and just being with each other was enough. At one point, I looked down at my plate to cut another piece of cannelloni, when I felt Nick gently take my paw in his, giving it a squeeze. I squeezed back, a smile on my face as I looked up and just stared into his wonderful eyes. Everything was just so sweet and perfect. I made to move my paw, but Nick held firm. I giggled again, but relented and we finished our meals holding paws. I wasn't sure if it was the cuteness of it all, or the wine, but I had a warm, cozy feeling all over my body.

"Ugh... I am so full. Nick we are going to have major problems if you keep cooking like this." I joked, finishing my plate.

"Weird... I was just thinking the same thing. But look at the bright side at least we know that we won't starve, and that one of us knows how to cook." Nick teased back.

"I set the microwave on fire one time! How was I suppose to know that the supposed travel soups had a tinfoil lining? It said microwavable." I huffed.

"Still a sore subject I see." Nick laughed.

"Shut up." I laughed back punching him in the arm.

"Say, why don't you head into the living room and get started on the files. I will tidy up a bit in here then be right in." Nick offered.

"Ok, but don't be long... I get lonely." I said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

POV (Nick)

As Judy left the room, I quickly started to clean up some of the dishes from dinner. It wasn't anything fancy, just putting away leftovers, and moving the dishes to the sink. A few minutes later, I turned off the light and made my way into the living room. As I walked, I unbuttoned my shirt, feeling a bit warm from the wine and the oven.

Walking in, Judy looked up at me and smiled a big genuine smile. I smiled back, my heart melting at the sight of her. She looked me over once before patting the cushion next to her inviting me to sit down. Not wanting to upset my bunny, I was all too happy to oblige.

Taking my seat, Judy wasted no time in reaching over and pulling the button down shirt off of me. "There. That's better." She purred. "You look so sexy in just a white tee."

I didn't know what to say, but just like at dinner, words were not needed. Our eyes were locked and we were already closing the distance that separated us. Without breaking eye contact, I reached up with my paw and gently stroked and cupped Judy's cheek, guiding her lips to mine. Slowly our lips inched closer together until they finally touch. Unlike before, though, the moment our lips connected, all pretense of slow and sweet were lost.

Immediately, our paws began frantically exploring each others bodies. Judy roamed up my shirt feeling my chest and back as I roughly kneaded her boobs through her dress, eliciting a hearty moan. All the while our mouths and tongues were locked in an epic battle seemingly trying to consume the other.

Judy was the first to make a move. As we continued to kiss and grope, she grabbed the bottom of my shirt and started lifting it over my head. For the briefest of seconds, I broke the kiss to allow my shirt safe passage before reclaiming my prize. Once free of my confines, Judy could no longer keep her mouth confined to mine. Climbing onto my lap, she began to kiss and nip along my neck and collar. I leaned my head back and reveled in the carnal pleasure overtaking my body.

Not wanting to be outdone, I quickly resumed my explorations as my paw made its way down Judy's back, grazing over her cute tail, to her amazing ass. Taking a cheek in my paw, I gave it a squeeze. Judy gave a surprised squeak, before going back to her kissing and nipping, making her way to my chest.

With all of the stimulation I felt, it wasn't long before I began getting aroused again. This time however, I didn't try to fight it. Soon, I felt my penis straining against the fabric of my boxers and pants, trying desperately to gain access into Judy. I was sure Judy felt it too, because it didn't much time before she started grinding herself against me.

"Are you ok with this?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yes." I answered throatily.

"Ok... oh god..." She said shuddering as she rubbed her sensitive nub against my jeans triggering a small orgasm. "We only need to go as far as you are willing. You just let me know if you want to stop."

"I will." I told her before I rolled over, throwing her onto her back with me on top.

"Eeepp... he he" Judy giggle as she found herself under me. It didn't take long for her to continue thrusting against me, moans becoming more constant.

I leaned in and reengaged our kiss. With my free paw, I slowly began tracing my way up her inner leg and under her dress. Sensing my motions, Judy opened her legs a bit wider giving me better access to my ultimate goal.

Before I finished my journey, though, I pulled back and broke the kiss. I sat there looking into Judy's eyes, seeking final permission, while stroking her leg gently. Without a word, Judy nodded her head allowing my paw forward.

As I touched the outer lips of Judy's womanhood, she let out a loud moan. Already, she was soaking wet, the pure heat radiating from her body intense. Apparently she hadn't been kidding when she said she was worked up from the day's teasing. Slowly, but confidently, I began to stroke my fingers through her folds, causing her to squirm and grind harder against my paw. I knew she was seeking release, but I wasn't ready to give it to her yet. I continued teasing her entrance, probing occasionally, but never actually pushing in.

Finally, when she couldn't stand the teasing anymore, Judy spoke. "Please... stop teasing. I need it. I need to cum so bad." Smiling, I was happy to obey my lover. Gently, I pushed one digit into her wet opening, watching her face twist in pure pleasure. Once in, I sat a moment so she could adjust before I began moving it in and out.

"Yeeeeeesssssssssss." Judy hissed and I picked up speed.

"Is this what you want?" I asked, I wanted to be sure she got the orgasm she was craving.

"Faster." She ordered. Happily, I picked up the pace of my fingering.

"I am so close!" She said, almost constantly moaning.

Seeing my chance, I withdrew my finger from her, drawing near instantaneous condemnation. "What the fuck, Nick? I didn't come yet. Why did you stop?!" She screamed.

I just winked at her before lifting the hem of the dress and moving my head between he legs. I gently kissed around her sex, making her whimper, before I took a quick swipe with my tongue. "Oooohhhhh, mmmmm." She moaned in response.

Getting tired of teasing myself, I pushed my muzzle flush against her opening. I quickly found her sensitive clit and flicked my tongue over it earning a gasp. Satisfied that she was enjoying herself, I gentle sucked on it, occasionally stopping to swipe my tongue along her folds.

It didn't take long before she began to buck her hips, grinding into my face, her breathing getting shallow. Her orgasm was approaching fast. Wanting to make it as pleasurable as possible, I released her clit and slipped my tongue as deep into her as I could. Simultaneously, I reached up, replacing my tongue with my paw and rubbed her.

"Oh god... I'm... I'm going to... to cum! NICKAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed, tightening her legs on my head holding me in place as she rode out the orgasm. All the while, I continued licking, trying to draw out the pleasure and to gather up as much of Judy as I could.

Finally, her legs relaxed and I was able to extract myself from under her dress. I crawled up her body and gently placed a kiss on her lips, chuckling slightly at the glazed look in her eyes. "How was that? I asked.

"Magical. You really know how to use that tongue." She sighed contently. "It's your turn now, but we should go to the bedroom."

I nodded my head and stood up, Judy following suit. "Whoa..." She said, still a little unsteady on her feet. "Damn slick... that was a real good job, I can't remember the last time I was this unsteady from an orgasm."

I smiled at the compliment... never hurts to have a confidence boost. Judy followed me into the bedroom and when I turned to face her, I was shocked to see that she had already removed her dress. I gazed hungrily at her naked body and she walked seductively up to me. She reached up and pulled me into a kiss as she used one paw to start rubbing my erect penis.

Without a word, Judy broke the kiss and looked down to undo my pants. Making short work of the button, she quickly pushed them and my boxers down my legs. I stepped out of them as Judy stepped up to me and wrapped a paw around my shaft.

"Mmmmmm..." I moaned.

"Like that?" She asked. I could only nod. "Good. Lay on the bed."

I did as she asked as she followed me up. I watched as she quickly bend over and licked the length of my penis.

"Oh, god." I said.

Judy giggled before she laid next to me and whispered in my ear. "Do you trust me?" She asked still stroking my penis.

"Of course I do. 100 percent." I replied.

"Good, then close your eyes." She told me. I did as I was told, and I felt Judy climb off the bed. I was about to open my eyes and see what was happening, but Judy seemed to sense this. "No peeking!"

"I'm not!" I replied, wondering what she was doing. A second later I felt her climb back onto the bed. She moved up my body until I felt her right next to my head. I jumped slightly when she suddenly spoke in my ear.

"Give me your paw." She whispered sweetly. I complied with her request, feeling her rotate my arm above my head. Suddenly, I felt cold metal on my wrist and the characteristic clacking of police pawcuffs. My eyes shot open, but before I could react, Judy had already secured me to the head board.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I just got a devilish grin in response.

"Now, I don't want to hurt your injured arm so you will behave ok?" Judy said moving down my body. I again nodded. I knew that she wouldn't hurt me, so I wasn't concerned. I was actually a bit turned on from this turn of events.

Smiling, Judy took me into her paw again, stroking me for a bit before she looked up and winked. Slowly she positioned her head by my penis and took me into her mouth. I let out a soft moan as the wet warmth enveloped me.

I watched in amazement as Judy took more and more of me into her mouth, until her nose was hitting my pelvis. I was in heaven. Bobbing along the length of my penis, she alternated sucking and licking. She was rewarded with a pleasured groan as she twirled her tongue around my head, before plunging me back into her mouth. However, abruptly, she stopped.

I was about to protest, when I watched her straddle my hips. Watching her motions, and seeing her intent, I began to panic. Despite everything I couldn't do it, I couldn't go all the way. I was about to say something when Judy looked up. A weird expression took over her face.

"You aren't getting out of this that easy. I have waited a long time for this." She said before winking.

"Judy, wait." I pleaded, but to no avail.

I watched as Judy positioned herself over my penis. But instead of slipping me inside of her, she began to stroke me hard while she slipped two fingers into her wet folds moaning loudly. Seeing and hearing her getting off, while stroking me was too much. I came immediately, catching Judy completely by surprise. As much as it was a surprise to Judy, it was entirely embarrassing to me.

My orgasm seemed to last forever, five years of pent up sexual energy erupting in one massive flow. By the time it was over, both Judy and myself were covered. I was horrified. I had given no warning and premature nature of it, was so embarrassing. I tried to look away, but there was nowhere to go, I was still cuffed to the bed.

"Judy... I am so sorry. I am normally not like that." I said trying to explain things.

"Oh... my... god. I have never seen someone cum so much! Is it like that every time?" Judy said excitedly. "And don't be sorry silly. I know its been a while for you. I am actually surprised you lasted that long this first time."

"Uh, yeah," I said confused.

"Nick, I hope you know I would never do anything against your wishes. I never intended to have sex with you tonight. Though if you wanted to I would be more than happy." She said becoming more like the normal Judy. "Did you think I was going to rape you?"

"I know. I trust you. I just freaked out a little." I said.

"Yeah, but I didn't help." She countered, climbing off the bed. "Got a towel?

"Bathroom." I pointed.

She came back a moment later carefully wiping my cum from her fur. I had to admit though seeing it on her was really sexy to me.

"You know slick, that really was an impressive amount. I can't wait to feel that inside me." She said with a wink.

"In due time." I replied with a yawn.

"Aw, big bad fox sleepy?" She asked as she wiped me down as well.

"Yeah. Kinda. Side effect." I said with a chuckle.

"Me too." She agreed as she yawned and crawled next to me snuggling up against my side.

"Ummm Judy? The cuffs?" I said, but I was only met a soft snore of a bunny fast asleep. "Great."

 ***Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter. As always thanks for the support. Also don't be afraid to leave reviews. I love to know what you all think. Also in the event I do not post before then, to all my American viewers, have a great Thanksgiving. Be safe.**


	14. Whispers

**Hey everyone! Several things. First I am happy to say that I have a Beta reader that is helping make these chapters what you all deserve, so a huge thanks to my pal Archie. Second, sorry for the long overdue chapter. Sadly, the holidays got in the way a bit. Lastly, please don't be shy is letting me know what you think. Love it or hate it I want to know. Just please be respectful. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Whispers

POV (Nick)

"Mmmmm...ugh" I groaned as pleasurable feelings radiated from my erection, waking me. I was laying on my side, holding Judy tight with my uncuffed paw. " _That's_ _ _rig__ _ht... I'm still cuffed."_ I thought. I lay there for a moment enjoying the sensation of the naked bunny pressed tightly against me. Her smaller frame seemingly fitting perfectly into my larger one as we spooned. So perfectly in fact, my erection was pressed squarely against her shapely ass. I shifted slightly to see the clock, causing me to rub against her sending additional shots of pleasure through my body. I was just barely able to see the clock, noticing that it was due to go off in ten minutes. " _Perfect."_

Normally I hated waking up before the alarm, but with Judy here, I didn't mind. It meant that I could spend ten more minutes snuggling my bunny. As I rolled back over, I involuntarily moved my hips ever so slightly grinding into Judy, earning a small moan and wiggle in return. This small exchange and resulting pleasurable sensations, started a downward spiral that I was powerless to stop.

I thrust forward again, grinding a bit harder this time. I wasn't sure if Judy was awake or not, but she again pushed back into me. It didn't take long before our instincts took over and we became more synchronized in our motions, her grinding back into me as I pushed forward.

After a time, I felt Judy reach behind her and grip my erection. Without a word, she guided it lower. I felt the tip of my penis brush against her wet folds and I thought about pulling away, but I held my ground. To a mixture of relief and disappointment, she didn't guide me into her, but instead placed me between her thighs. As we continued to grind and thrust, I could feel the wetness and heat of her. The sensations I felt were amazing. They were waking in me a primal desire that I had all but forgotten.

Small moans escaped her mouth as her movements became more frantic and desperate. For me, it was like music, fueling my own passion and desire. In my need, I tried running my free paw over her body. I wanted to feel every inch of her, but I was foiled by the damn bandage. Frustrated, I almost missed the change in Judy's vocalizations. Her moans had turned to small whimpers. It was a sound that I remembered vividly from or escapade the night before. She was close, and I was determined to make sure she got there. I increased my thrusts as I started biting her neck and shoulders gently. I wasn't sure if the nipping was appreciated, but she seemed to enjoy it. Suddenly, with a screamed moan, Judy began trembling as her orgasm hit. I continued my thrusts, even as her legs clamped tighter on me, helping to prolong her pleasure.

As she began to come down from bliss, I slowed as well, eventually stopping all together. We laid there a moment before Judy spoke. "Um... slick? I think you can let go know." She said with a slight giggle. For reasons unknown, I was clutching her tightly to me, my jaws still clamped on her shoulder.

I quickly disengaged before replying, "Sorry, I didn't mean to bite you. I hope you are ok." I said remorsefully.

"Mmmm, it was more than ok. Honestly, you are setting the bar rather high when it comes to how I would prefer for you to wake me." She purred. "But did you finish?"

"No but that's ok, this was for you." I answered, rolling onto my back causing her to gasp as I pulled away, sliding out from between her thighs, rubbing her sensitive flesh.

"Oh... no. I can't have that. What kind of girlfriend would I be?" She said quickly sitting up. I watched as she moved over to my waist and took my erection into her mouth. All I could do was lay back and moan as I was enveloped in warmth and she worked her magic.

Having been close already, it didn't take long before Judy had me on the edge again. As she pulled back to flick her tongue around my tip, I could feel my resolve fading. Remembering last night, I quickly issued a warning. "Judy, I'm close." I said.

Judy, nodded in understanding. However, she didn't skip a beat. Putting me back into her mouth she used one paw to stroke me, while the other was used to softly play with my scrotum. The added sensations pushed me over the edge. My body tensed and my eyes closed as my orgasm hit. Pleasure spread through me like a wave.

As the wave began to subside, I opened my eyes and looked at my girlfriend " _Girlfriend. I need to get used to that."_ She was still bent over my waist, gently licking and stroking my arousal as it began to dissipate. She looked up at me with an utterly satisfied look on her face, eyes aglow. With a small smile, she slowly started moving up my body. Her movements were so predatory, so feral and yet so sexy and seductive. Reaching my head, she wasted no time in engaging me in a kiss. I happily reciprocated. We probably would have gone on forever, had we not been interrupted by my alarm going off.

Breaking the kiss with a heavy sigh, Judy sat back. "That's a shame. I was really having fun." She said with a small pout.

"Yeah, I was too. You know, you're good at that. But did you... you know?" I asked, a bit shy to say it.

"What? Let you cum in my mouth? Yep. Problem?" She said giggling at my expression.

"Definitely, not. Just not expected." I said.

"Good, because you taste really good." She replied with a wink.

"You really are a naughty bunny, aren't you?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh... you haven't seen naughty." She replied. "Not yet anyway. But hey, we need to get ready for work. How about I let you out and you go shower. I will get us some breakfast. Then I will take one."

"You won't join me?" I asked. It was my turn to pout.

"Nope. You know if I do we will be extremely late. If we even make it at all." She pointed out, grabbing a key from her bag to unlock the pawcuffs.

"You're right. My girlfriend is so smart." I commented with a grin.

"Yeah... and my boyfriend is so adorable... and dumb." She shot back unlocking the cuffs.

"Ouch. Boyfriend? Carrots I can't be tied down like this. Labels will send the wrong message to all the other ladies." I teased sitting up and giving her a peck to reassure her. "Ok, I will shower, you get breakfast. If you want, we can have that fruit pizza from last night. We never did have dessert."

"No... I definitely remember having dessert last night." She countered with a wink. "But the fruit pizza sounds great. Too bad we can't have the wine with it."

POV (Judy)

Nick and I left the bedroom and parted ways. He split off to head to the bathroom and I hung a few steps behind. I kept my eyes on his firm butt and swaying tail until he disappeared behind the door as it shut. I would never admit it too him, but I think I was as much in love with that butt as I was with him. With a smile and shake of my head, I made my way to the kitchen to get us breakfast.

Opening the fridge, I pulled out the forgotten dessert from last night and set it on the counter. As I went about finding plates and utensils for us, I couldn't help but marvel at Nick's kitchen. His mom must truly have taught him well, because everything was so well organized. I easily found what I was looking for, including a coffee maker, grinder, and beans.

"Oh good... I need coffee." I said as I heard the shower start.

After getting a large pot of coffee brewing, and two healthy slices of pizza for the two of us, I went back to the bedroom. Looking through Nick's dresser, I found one of his ZPD academy training shirts and slipped it on. For a moment, I was lost in myself as I inhaled his scent from the fabric.

In any other circumstance, Nick's shirts would be too large for me to really wear. However, being naked, it was perfect. Its size was just right to basically count as a nightie, coming down to about mid-thigh. Happily, I skipped back into the living room and heard the shower still on. " _Such a vain fox."_ I thought with a wry smile. Not too worried about time, since we were on desk duty and could be a bit more flexible with our schedule, I decided to wait for Nick by calling my parents.

For most mammals, a social call this early in the morning would be out of the question. But, that would be for most. For the Hopps clan, this was a normal morning. Being farmers, I knew they were already up and probably had been for a while.

Scrolling through my contacts, I selected my mom's number and hit dial. As I waited for her to pick up, I hit the video call function before picking up my breakfast and taking a bite. " _Mmmmm... oh my god. Nick is a Genius!_ " I gushed chewing. That instant, my mom accepted my call and came on screen.

"Hi, hun. Everything ok?" She asked a bit worried.

"Everything is great Mom." I answered, getting lost in another bite of pizza. " _I wonder if it is possible to get high off food."_

"I can see that." Mom chuckled seeing my face. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to call. I haven't checked in for a few days. How are things? Dad out in the fields already? " I asked.

"Oh, things are great. Your brothers and sisters are all busy getting ready for Halloween. Been making costumes and whatnot for most of the week. The town is going to be putting on a Halloween festival this year. You should come if you can get off." She said, "And you know your father, he is out the door tending the fields minutes after waking."

"Yeah, Dad always was a dedicated farmer." I agreed. "I will see if I can come home for the festival, but I can't guarantee anything. I am on a big case right now."

"Oh?" Mom said ears perking up. "Is it dangerous?"

"I can't talk about the case, you know that." I said dismissively.

"I know. But I am a mother. I worry." She said honestly, "But, Judy? What is really going on? You are glowing. And that is not your apartment."

"I'll be safe. Promise." I reassured her, before smiling. "And you are right it's not. I must get my police instincts from you because you catch everything. It's Nick's place."

"Oh? And...?" She said, her full attention now on Judy. "Are things better between you too?"

"Better than that." I said emphatically. "I love him, and he loves me. He is my boyfriend."

"Oh honey! That is wonderful. Your father and I have always liked Nick. He is such a great guy. I am so happy you two were able to work things out." She gushed. "So, you clearly spent the night, are you...OH MY!"

"What..." I began before I heard Nick walking behind me and turned to see a completely naked fox. "Nick! Where are your clothes?! I'm on a video chat with my mom!"

"You're... on a... SHIT!" He repeated as my words dawned on him and he sprinted from the room.

I looked back at the phone and my mother. Her ears were bright red and she was struggling to control herself. "Mom, I am so sorry." I said.

"Hahaha... no need, sweety." She said laughing. "I was going to ask if you two were intimate, but I guess I know the answer to that."

"MOM! That is a little personal, and I really don't want to talk about my sex life with my mother." I said embarrassed.

"Oh hush. It is nothing to be ashamed of. But, how about I talk to you later hun. Tell Nick, I said hi and bring him with you if you can for Halloween. The kits miss him, especially your brothers and your father and I would love to congratulate you two in person." She said.

"Ok, Mom. And I will, hopefully if we can make it, he will be able to look you in the face after this." I said laughing. "Love you. Talk soon."

"We love you too. Bye." She replied ending the call, just as Nick was walking back in wearing a pair of sweat pants.

POV (Nick)

"So how is your mother?" I asked walking to the coffee pot.

"I'm sure much better now. After all she got to see one really hot fox in all his glory." She said a bit bitterly. "Ever hear of modesty?"

"This coming from the bunny who paw cuffed me last night, can't get enough of me and willingly went without putting on panties?" I chuckled, "Plus, how was I to know you were video chatting?"

"Well, its sexy and adorable when I do it." She countered with a smile.

"And who is the judge of that?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I am of course." She giggled.

"I see and I just follow your lead, is that it?" I asked in mocked astonishment.

"Now you are getting it. This relationship might work after all." She said pushing herself from the table and joining me by the coffee.

"I hate you sometimes... know that?" I smirked.

"Do not. You love me." She replied giving me a kiss on the cheek as she took my coffee from my paw and started walking to the bathroom. As she walked, she flipped up the back of the shirt she was wearing so that it rested above her tail. I sat transfixed, watching the tantalizing sway of her hips as she walked, my penis twitching slightly. " _Oh, she has me around her finger."_

Not wanting to have a "personal" problem before going to work, I turn my attention to getting another cup of coffee. By the time I had finished, Judy was gone, locked away in the bathroom as the shower started up. Free from the sexual torment of my girlfriend, I walked to the table and began eating my breakfast.

Never being one to take long meals, I quickly finished. With Judy in the shower and plenty of time till we had to leave for work, I started to clean the dishes from breakfast and dinner the night before. Luckily, I had a dishwasher so "cleaning" mostly consisted of rinsing and stacking. " _Thank you, modern world."_ I thought.

Finished, I turned to head to my room to begin getting dressed for work. As I walked passed the table, I noticed that Judy left her phone laying there. A mischievous smile crept onto my lips as I grabbed it. Hearing the shower still running, I almost ran to my room knowing that time was against me.

A few minutes later, I emerged dressed in my uniform. A pleased smile occupying my face as I went to return the phone. Just as I placed it on the table, the shower turned off. In an effort to keep my face neutral and not draw attention to myself, I poured myself another cup of coffee. Sipping gently as Judy exited the bathroom.

POV (Judy)

Finishing my shower, I wrapped myself in one of Nick's towels and stepped out of the bathroom. Looking around, I saw him leaning against the counter in the kitchen sipping at his cup of coffee and looking at his phone. Just seeing him standing there in his uniform so casually brought a smile to my face. This was how I wanted every morning to be. " _Don't get ahead of yourself."_

Going into the bedroom, I grabbed my bag and started pulling out my uniform. Luckily it hadn't gotten too wrinkled in the bag. Still, I needed to straighten it out a bit before putting it on. Laying it on the bed, I began smoothing out the wrinkles, blissfully unaware of an approaching danger.

As I dropped my towel and bent over to put on my panties, I heard a growl and felt a pair of paws grab me around my waist and jaws start to nip at my neck. "Eeeeeppp!" I squealed, before giggling. I reached back and stroked the head of my attacker. "Mmmmmm Hey you. We have to work you know."

"No, we don't. We will just call in sick." Nick countered, before going back to kissing and biting my neck and shoulders gently.

"As much as I would love that, we don't have a choice. Besides, it's your first day back. Best not to piss off the chief." I told him. But I didn't make any move to pull away. Instead leaning back into Nick more.

"Now how am I supposed to go to work when I have this sexy naked bunny in my apartment?" He asked.

"Hmm... that is a good point. Tell you what, you let me go and we can have fun real fast." I whispered into his ear.

"Deal!" He said eagerly.

As he stepped back, I quickly grabbed my panties and slipped them on. Realizing his mistake, Nick groaned and lunged forward to recapture me. Anticipating this I dodged him and jumped onto the bed and off the other side laughing. He continued to chase me around for a few minutes until we were both a bit winded. Surrendering, I accepted my fate and moved into Nick's waiting arms. We kissed tenderly, enjoying the embrace.

"Hey, you need to get dressed, we are going to be late." Nick taunted releasing me as the game ran its course.

I just gave him a little frown as I punched him in the arm. "Well if we are, it's your fault. My big, dumb, kit of a fox. Always wanting to play games."

"I can't help it. I just can't get enough of you." He said kissing my nose and walking away. I watched him leave and gave a content sigh.

Coming back to the present, I quickly started putting on my uniform. Even with a more relaxed schedule, I knew Chief Bogo would not be overly patient with us. Plus, we had a lot to do, especially in regards to the meeting with Mr. Big.

As I was putting on my vest and adjusting the straps, I saw Nick return out of the corner of my eye. I held still, waiting for his prank. I trembled slightly in excitement, but nothing happened. A bit let down I turned to look at Nick. He was just standing against the door frame grinning and staring at me.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Not at all." he replied. His grin growing larger.

"Then why are you grinning like that." I said.

Nick stood up taller, his ears pinned back and eyes slightly wider. "Oh, I'm sorry Judy. I didn't realize I was." He said sincerely. "I guess I am just really happy to have you in my life. Have I told you I love you yet today?"

"Not is so many words." I replied tearing up. "But I know you do."

"Well, let me fix that. I love you Judy Hopps." He said stepping forward.

"I love you too." I said beaming. "But you know Judith is my full name, right?"

"Sure, but you aren't in trouble yet, so that should wait for later." He laughed.

"Ugh... you are so corny." I giggled. "Come on let's get to work. I drive today."

POV (Nick)

Our drive to work was rather routine. After climbing into the car, we naturally fell into a set pattern of small talk. The thought of it made me laugh a bit. Here we were just starting this whirlwind of a relationship and all we could talk about was plans for the weekend. Sure, things were moving rather fast and things were getting increasingly hot and heavy between us, but we interacted as if we had been dating for months. " _Maybe we have and just didn't know it."_ I thought.

"Hey! You awake over there?" Judy asked.

"What?" I replied confused.

"I asked what are we going to talk to Mr. Big about. How much should we tell him?" She said.

"Well, when we get to the station, let's talk to the chief and the three of us can come up with a game plan." I told her. She thought a moment then nodded her head.

We rode in silence a moment before I spoke again. "Hey Carrots, Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Nick, anything." She answered.

"Ok, but you can't get mad," I warned. "Do you think we are moving too fast?"

Judy's ears fell slightly as I could tell she was thinking about her answer. "No... I don't think so." She began. "We have known each other a while and we are best friends. I feel like... it seems as if..."

"We have already been dating a while?" I finished for her, sensing her fear.

"Well, yes. Is this not what you want?" She asked, grip tightening on the wheel.

"What? NO!" I practically shouted. "It's nothing like that. I just wanted to see if we were on the same page. Honestly, I was thinking the same thing about us."

"Ok, good. I really didn't want to have to kill my partner for breaking my heart." She teased.

"Wow... That's harsh, Fluff." I laughed.

"So... umm... Slick? Since we are kind of on the topic, what do you like about me?" She shyly asked.

"What isn't there to like?" I said not giving it much thought.

"I'm serious." She said pointedly.

"Ok well, I love your dedication to things you care about. I love your optimistic views. I love your cleverness and wit. I love how caring you are and how you want to help everyone. But the thing I love most, is how you saw me for something other than a fox and never gave up on me." I told her before adding with a wink, "Plus I also really love your cute little bunny butt."

"Har-har... keep that up and you will never see my _CUTE_ bunny butt again." She said pulling into the station. She stressed the word cute, but I could tell she wasn't mad.

We got out of the cruiser and headed into the station. Crossing over the threshold, our demeanor became all business, our personal life put aside. To all our fellow officers, we were just good friends and nothing more. For the time being, while we figured everything out ourselves, it was how we preferred it. We easily missed the morning briefing, but that was to be expected and not really that detrimental to our task. After giving our customary hello to Clawhauser, we headed for the chief's office.

Reaching the Chief's door, we took a moment to make sure our uniforms were in proper order before I reached out and knocked. Almost immediately, we were answered by Bogo's gruff voice through the door. Slowly we entered and stood at attention waiting for him to look up from the paperwork on his desk.

"Sit down you two." He said somewhat softer. "Wilde, good to really see you back."

"Thank you, sir." I answered taking my seat.

"What do you two want?" He inquired.

"Really nothing sir. We have our meeting with Mr..." Judy began getting cut off by Bogo raising his paw.

"Better left unsaid." He pointed out.

"Oh, um right." Judy continued. "Well we have our meeting in a few hours and wanted to coordinate with you first. Decide what to divulge and what to keep secret."

"Were there any developments overnight?" I asked while the chief leaned back thoughtfully.

"Nothing new, we are still trying to identify the two victims, but that is proving troublesome." He said.

"Why is that. It should be easy from pad prints and dental records." Judy said frowning.

Bogo nodded, "It should, but there doesn't seem to be any records of them. Keep in mind though that about fifteen percent of the populace is still not registered in the data base."

"Those are still rather small odds for both to be missing." Judy interjected.

"Which is why I have asked for a court order to run their DNA against all known data bases... including medical." He replied.

"Is that allowed?" I asked a bit shocked.

"We will find out. But with a dangerous unknown group out there, I am willing to try anything I can to stop them." He said.

"We will sir. I promise you. I... we won't rest until we get those bastards." Judy said committed.

"I know. Which is why you two are leads on this. You have a way of seeing things differently than most your fellow officers. If anyone can stop these guys it is you." He said sincerely. "Now as far as your meeting goes, only tell him vague details. He can know the businesses hit, but not the items taken. He can know number of victims, but not the species or cause of death."

"You got it sir." I said as Judy and I stood to leave.

"Hopps, you are dismissed. Wilde, a moment please." Bogo said.

"I'll see you at our desks." Judy told me, running her paw over my shoulder.

Once she had left and Judy shut the door, I looked at the chief with a questioning look. It didn't take long before he answered my unasked question.

"When are you seeing the therapist?" He asked.

"Actually, I was going down to her office next. With luck, I will have the first session this afternoon." I answered truthfully.

"Good. I need you guys on the street. This gang isn't giving us anything to work with. We will only catch them out there and with your past... talents, you and Hopps seem to be best positioned to finding them." He reasoned.

"You can count on me sir." I told him straightening up a bit before turning to leave.

As I stepped out of the office, I pulled out my phone to text Judy and let her know where I was going. As I hit the send button, smiling roguishly at what I imagined her face would look like. Satisfied, I put my phone back in my pocket and headed towards the department therapist's office.

POV (Judy)

"No, its ok Francine. Nick is my partner. If he's on desk duty, then I am too. I wouldn't think of going out without him." I told the elephant again when she offered to take me as her partner.

"Ok... Just thought I would double check. Never thought you were much for paperwork." She said shrugging.

"I appreciate it, but it won't be for long." I said as I felt my phone buzz.

"Yeah, just be careful. The way you and Wilde are together, mammals might start thinking you are dating. You know how the rumor mill around here is." She laughed.

"Ha. Yeah, wouldn't want that." I lied as I checked my phone and saw that Nick was going to the therapist's and would be out in a few minutes. As I exited out of my inbox, my jaw went slack and my ears began to burn as a deep blush crept over me. Saved as my background was a picture of Nick wearing only his uniform hat, laying on the bed seductively with a sly smirk and his erection in his paw. As I stared at the picture and admired his body, I could feel a heat growing between my legs.

"Judy, you ok?" Francine asked seeing my expression, moving around the back of the cubicle to check on me.

"What? Umm yeah..." I said quickly shutting the phone screen off and shoving it in my pocket. Unfortunately, it wasn't quiet fast enough.

"Ooooohhhh! Who was that? Do you have a boyfriend Judy?" Francine asked having caught a small glimpse of the picture. Luckily not a good enough one to recognize Nick. "Come on, fill me in!"

Not really ready to let our secret out of the bag yet, I had to think quickly. "Umm, no. That wasn't my boyfriend. I am not seeing anyone right now. That was my little sister playing a joke on me. She knows that I'm at work." I said quickly.

"Hahaha. I always wanted a sibling. They seem like so much fun. But hun, you really should find yourself a good guy. You work so hard. You need some fun in your life. You know... the adult kind." She said with a wink.

"Hey gals... what's going on?" Nick asked walking up. I gave him an icy glare that was only met with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, just girl talk." Francine replied.

"Oh, I see, well don't let me interrupt." Nick laughed as he sat across from me at his desk.

"No, its ok. I have to get going anyway." Francine said leaving.

Once she was gone, I looked at Nick. I wanted to be angry at him, but seeing him just made me think of the picture. Instead I wanted to grab him and lead him to a closet where I could have my way with him. As I just stared, Nick just looked on in his usual half-lidded smirk. Finally, I just gave up and went back to my work.

For the next couple of hours, it was almost as if I was back in high school. We shared stolen glances, brief smiles, and shy blushes. When I would catch him looking at me, my heart would skip a beat and I would feel butterflies in my stomach. It was such a weird experience. After everything we had been through and the fact that we have shared the same bed, I would have expected to be passed this. However, the thrill I felt when catching him staring at me was amazing. And when our gaze held and I looked into his soft, caring emerald eyes it was pure magic. As the hours passed, I was surprised that we got anything done. Well as much as could be done on the case given the existing evidence. It was Nick to speak first, breaking us from our little game.

"Hey Carrots. You ready to go?" He asked standing.

"Yeah. You know where we are going, so you drive." I said tossing the keys.

The drive to meet Mr. Big was uneventful. I wanted to get even with Nick for his surprise on my phone, but I knew now wasn't the time. Besides one of us had to be professional and I knew that wasn't going to be Nick.

"What are you smirking at?" Nick asked glancing at me.

"I was smirking? Sorry. Didn't realize." I answered.

"Uh huh... so what you thinking about?" He pressed.

"You will never know. Besides, we are here." I teased.

POV (Nick)

"Nick! Come in my boy. It has been too long." Mr. Big greeted us as we walked in. "And Judy, lovely as always."

"Always the smooth talker." Judy replied with a slight blush. "Is my goddaughter around? I would love to say hi."

"She is in the other room. Through there." Mr. Big gestured as Judy eagerly bounded away.

"Well... should have seen that coming." I chuckled.

"So, Nicky, what can I do for you?" Mr. Big asked getting to business.

"Well, I am looking for some information. We have this case." I began, only stopping when the little Arctic Shrew held up a paw.

"I can't help you." He said flatly.

"Mr. Big please." Judy asked re-emerging from the other room. "It's very important."

"My child, it's not that I don't want to help you. After all you and Nick are family, but I know the case you are talking about... all I know are rumors." He continued in a softer tone.

"We can work with rumors. It is more than we have anyway." I said.

"Very well." Mr. Big nodded, "But you didn't hear it from me."

Judy and I nodded, taking the seats offered to us by the crime boss. As we settled in, Mr. Big hit a button on his intercom and called for some refreshments to be brought out, before leaning back in his chair in thought. Meanwhile, Judy and I sat on the edge of our seats in apprehension. It wasn't so much that we were worried, but more that we were eager, like a couple of kits at story time.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, Mr. Big gave a small nod and sat forward. We did the same, not wanting to miss a single word. "Listen, you should know all that I am about to say is hearsay. It has all come to me through the grapevine of my various business associates." Mr. Big began. Before he continued, a side door opened with a mammal bringing refreshments.

"Hey! It's little toot-toot." Judy jested.

"Very funny fuzz... but my threat to bite your face off still stands." Finnick joked back.

"Buddy, you work for Mr. Big now?" I asked a bit confused. I had sort of hoped the new business venture he had told me about a while back was more legal.

"Work with? No, you misunderstand." Mr. Big chuckled. "He came to me looking for a job as a mechanic for my limo service, but after seeing his natural abilities we became partners and opened a car shop."

"Yep, I'm a business man now." Finnick stated, proud of himself. "We do tune ups, repairs, audio, detailing, you name it. And, it is all legit."

"He just comes around once a week to discuss business." Mr. Big nodded. "Plus, he is a hell of a cook, does my grandmama proud. Her recipes have found a new home with him."

"Do all foxes know how to cook?" Judy asked indignantly.

"Only us good ones." Finnick replied, earning a chuckle from me.

"It's true." I confirmed seeing Judy roll her eyes.

"But, you's look like you're on official fuzz business, so I will scram. I'll come back tomorrow Mr. B. Nick? You and I need a beer. Judy, take care of his punk ass." Finnick shouted over his shoulder as he left us.

"Glad to see he hasn't changed." Judy commented.

"He has changed more than you know, my dear. We all have, thanks to you." Mr. Big said smoothly.

"Awwww." Judy squeaked as tears of happiness formed in her eyes.

"You bunnies..." I said with a wink at her. "But sir, not to break the moment but this really is a pressing matter."

"Right. Like I was saying, this is pure conjecture. But there are whispers of a new player in Zootopia." Mr. Big said.

"We think it's a new street gang." Judy offered.

"No, my dear, much bigger." He shook his head. "They may be acting like a street gang, but they are not. I have heard talk a new paramilitary group is seeking a foothold in the city. Well led. Well supplied, and with a major dislike for the government and ZPD. Supposedly they are trying to quietly recruit locals."

"Do you know what they are called?" I asked, lightly nibbling at the treats Finnick brought.

Mr. Big nodded slowly before answering. "I have heard they call themselves the Free Prey Army. Their mantra seems to be to free all prey animals from the tyranny of preds. And from what my sources have told me, they are planning something big."

"That tracks, they have been robbing hardware stores and plant nurseries to gather supplies for explosives." I said as Judy shot me a disapproving look for divulging information the chief said to keep secret.

"If the stories I have heard are true, they are not to be taken lightly. They are serious, and are very dedicated to the cause. That's all I know." He added.

"Seems like a small faction. We've dealt with fanatics before." I pointed out, thinking of Bellwether.

"Just be careful." Mr. Big cautioned.

"We will. Thank you," Judy said with a smile. "And thank you so much for your time."

"Wait!" Mr. Big ordered as we stood up to leave. Confused, we turned back to our host. For a moment, Mr. Big eyed us thoughtfully. "You two are hiding something from me. I don't appreciate mammals lying to me."

Judy just looked on with a brow raised and an ear flopped over curious as I looked on passively, a tiny flash of past nervousness coming to mind.

"Something is different about you two..." Mr. Big began before breaking into a genuine, warm smile. "Ah... I know what it is. You two are a couple. Aren't you?"

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, as Judy handled our response.

"How could you tell?" she asked a bit shocked.

"I have my ways, my dear. But I must say you two make a wonderful couple, congratulations. Go now, but don't be strangers."

"Thank you, sir, and we won't. If you hear anything else, please let us know." I replied with a heartfelt smile.

POV (Judy)

Nick and I walked in silence back to the car. While the visit over all was pleasant, the information given to us by Mr. Big was anything but. In all honesty, it was rather unsettling. I had always heard of radical militia type groups existing, but it was always elsewhere in the country. Not here in Zootopia. But at least now we maybe had some leads to go on and that was something. I glanced at Nick to see if he was maybe having the same thoughts I was, but he was completely neutral. " _Typical Nick"_ I thought.

As if he could feel me looking at him, he turned his head and our eyes me. For a second his usual facade held, but a small smile and a softening of his eyes soon surfaced. As if by magic, my mind cleared. The only thing that mattered was Nick, and his dreamy green eyes. I felt myself getting lost in him and losing my grasp on reality. Just when I was almost to that most pleasant of places, Nick's face turned to one of shock and horror. He raised his paw towards me, but it was too late.

 **THUD!**

So, entranced with Nick, I walked right into the side of the cruiser. The surprise of it threw me off guard as I stumbled back a few steps before standing there dumb founded. Nick at first looked worried, but seeing that I was ok, he quickly doubled over in laughter.

"Oh... my... god... Carrots! Is this going to be a regular thing with you?" He wheezed.

"Don't laugh at me!" I yelled flinging the door open angrily. As I did, the corner accidentally caught Nick in the shin, causing him to yelp in surprise and slight pain. "Oh! Nick! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Rubbing his shin, Nick looked up at me and smiled. "Its ok Carrots. I probably deserved that. How about we call it even." He suggested.

"Umm... not just yet." I said quickly walking up and giving him a small kiss. "There, now we are even." Satisfied, I climbed into the passenger seat for the ride back to the precinct.

"So, Slick, what is our game plan for this afternoon?" I asked.

"Well I figured, if you are hungry, stopping to grab some lunch on the way back to the station. Then, I have my first session this afternoon. Other than that, I am not sure. I guess we will see what happens." He said.

"Well, I'm not really hungry, but I know if we don't get lunch, then I will starve later." I said mostly to myself.

"Well, how about we just stop at the deli and get sandwiches. That way we can save them for later if we want." He suggested.

"Sounds good." I agreed.

A few minutes later we were in line at the deli. It was a modest little place, nothing fancy just your run of the mill family owned neighborhood deli. However, the owner of this establishment was a former firefighter so naturally, this was a favorite haunt for ZPD and ZFD personnel. After we placed our orders, we took a seat at one of the window tables to wait.

"So, Fluff, I have been meaning to ask you. What do you have planned next Friday?" Nick asked me.

"Nothing as of now. Why?" I replied.

"Well, you see, I got these hockey tickets from this girl." He began.

"Oh, someone I know?" I played along.

"No. I don't think so. She is a hot little thing though." He smirked.

"Oh, I see. Maybe I should have some words with her." I laughed.

"No, no need. I hear she is dating a big, tough, masculine cop." He said loving this.

"Oh, so you are tough are you." I blurted out laughing.

"Hey! I can be tough." He pouted.

"Sure, you can. My big, brave, wittle fox officer." I teased pinching his cheek.

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the game, but I am not so sure I want you to go now." He said sorely.

"Oh, come on. You know you love me." I told him.

"Do I know that? Yes. Yes, I do." He smiled.

"Nick! Judy! Order up!" The deli owner called. We made our way over to grab our wrapped sandwiches.

"Thanks Sal!" I called as we left.

Climbing into the cruiser, I picked up our conversation. "Nick, I would love to go with you. But you may need to explain some things to me."

"Great. And no problem. What do you not understand?" He asked.

"Umm, everything." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Ok, well, there are two teams comprised of twenty players each. Two goalies, six defensmen, and twelve offensemen. Which are further broken up into four lines, each with a left winger, center, and right winger." He began, before noticing the look on my face. "This means nothing to you does it?"

"Not a word." I said shaking my head for emphasis.

"Yeah, might just be easier to explain once there." He agreed.

"Oh, that reminds me. Next weekend is Halloween. And there is going to be a festival back home. I was going to see if I could go. I would love to take you with me. Officially introduce you as my boyfriend. Plus, my brothers miss you. What do you say?" I asked.

"If Bogo lets us both go, sure. If you want, we can go to the game Friday, then catch the late train out to Bunnyburrow. We would get there about midnight." He said.

"You sure you can handle spending that much time with me?" I asked with a sparkle in my eye.

"Fluff, we are together most of the time already. Honestly, we spend so much time together, it almost seems like a waste that we have two apartments." He said off paw.

"Why Nicholas Wilde! Are you asking me to move in with you?" I teased, but secretly hoped was true.

"What? No! Of course not!" he said, a bit flustered. "I just mean that..."

"It's ok. I know what you mean." I said softly, a little hurt by his response. "But if you really had asked, I would have said yes."

"I know you would Carrots. I just don't think we should get ahead of ourselves is all." He said reasonably.

"Since when did you become the responsible one of the relationship?" I asked.

"Judy, these are strange times." He chuckled.

I laughed before falling back into a comfortable silence. Everything was right with the world. Despite everything, Nick could always make it better. As we pulled into the lot at the precinct, I couldn't help but reach out and take hold of Nick's now free paw. I didn't say a word, but just gave it a squeeze and looked up at him. He returned the favor with a squeeze of his own and a lazy smile, before opening the door. I grinned as I did the same, his unspoken message resonating in my head.

We walked together into the building as far as we could go. Once we crossed the lobby, it was time for us to split up. Nick had to go to his therapy session and I had to go back to my desk to make some notes in our case file before talking to the chief.

As I turned to leave, my breath caught in my throat as I felt Nick's paw graze over my ass, sending a shiver up my spine. The touch wasn't unwanted, but unexpected and I turned to say something. The only problem being Nick was already halfway down the opposite hall. I just watched him go. Once he was out of sight around the corner, I turned to head to my desk.

Sitting down and starting my computer, I let out a sigh. I knew that I had work to do, but my mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Nick, his touch, next week... everything. I tried to set my thoughts aside, to little success. " _This is going to be a long week."_

POV (Nick)

Walking down the hall to the therapist's office was officially the longest walk of my life. It was hard for me to talk about my past with Judy, but here I was about to spill my guts to someone I didn't even know. To make matters worse, this stranger held my fate in their paws. It was their decision if I got to go back to patrol. Hell. It was up to them if I was even able to stay on the force. So much riding on these sessions, and so much to potentially go wrong.

As I drew closer to the door, my anxiety grew. To steady my nerves, I took several deep breaths before I knocked on the door. At first I didn't hear anything and for a fleeting moment I thought that my appointment had been forgotten and I was getting a slight reprieve. I was about to let out a relieved sigh and return to my desk when I heard a voice from inside the office.

I hung my head slightly and pushed the door open. Inside, sitting behind her desk, was the department psychologist. As she looked up at me, I took a moment to scrutinize her, sizing her up in all possible ways. She was large in my perspective, being a moose. On the back side of middle age, she moved deliberately, and despite her size there was a certain grace a sophistication about her.

I slowly made my way to the chair she offered with a sweep of her hoof, studying as I went. As I sat down, I noticed that the whole time I was studying her, she was doing the same to me. Finally, she let out a smile that put me a bit more at ease. The smile was friendly and genuine, but it didn't hide her eyes. They were inquisitive, studying, the eyes that have witnessed and heard a million stories of tragedy and heartbreak.

"It is so nice to finally meet you Officer Wilde, my assistant told me you would be coming by today." She greeted. "I am Mrs. Yukon, but you can just call me Olivia. After all, we are friends here."

"It's nice to meet you too, Olivia. And you can just call me Nick. I'm not big on formalities." I replied.

"So I've heard. You have quite the knack for getting the chief riled up." She nodded.

I gave a small chuckle. "So how do we begin?" I ask nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" She inquired.

"Well, do I lay on a couch and start telling you about my life story?" I asked, coming off a bit like an asshole.

Olivia just shook her head and laughed. "No that is just a stupid stereotype from movies. But if you want to lay down you may." She pointed to a couch on the wall before continuing. "But that's not really a thing."

"Ok, so how do we start?" I asked again.

"We already have." She smiled.

"We are just making small talk." I said confused.

"Exactly. We are getting to know one another." She explained, "Crazy as it sounds, this is a great start. For me to help you, I need to know you. Not your story, you. For the same reason, you need to trust me. Why would you tell anyone you didn't trust something so intimate as your inner demons and desires?"

"Clever Moose." I mumbled under my breath with a slight smirk.

"What was that dear?" Olivia asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I was just thinking how this is like a hustle." I said.

"I never thought of it that way. But I guess you are right. Only this is for good." She replied. "Do you think about hustling often?"

I was a bit taken off guard by the question. I wasn't expecting it, and hadn't really prepared an answer. Immediately, my calm demeanor started to collapse and I started to panic. " _This is it."_ I thought, _"This is when I say things that end up costing my job."_

"It's not like that." I struggled to explain myself. "I don't think of hustling for hustling's sake, it is just what I have known longest, so I kind of use it as a frame of reference." As I finished, I prayed that it made as much sense aloud as it did in my head.

"Just relax. There is no right or wrong answer here. Just us." She told me.

"I just don't want to say something I shouldn't." I said truthfully.

"I understand that. But nothing you say leaves this room." She reassured me.

While that was comforting, I still wasn't sure about the whole thing. Luckily, she didn't press any further. Instead we spent our time talking about all manner of, what I thought, unrelated topics. We talked about my love of hockey, passion for music, the weather, how my time on the force has been, working with Judy. Before I knew it, my time was up. It seemed to fly by.

"Well, Nick. I think that is all for today." Olivia said with a smile, coming around her desk to see me to the door.

"Really? I don't feel like we accomplished anything." I asked surprised.

"Oh? In my opinion, I think we made some great progress." She countered.

"If you say so." I replied. "So, do I come back tomorrow, or what?"

"No, I don't think that will be needed. Once a week should be fine." She said. "How about every Wednesday at 1300."

I noticed it was more of a command, than a statement and just nodded my approval. Olivia opened the door for me, and shook my paw as I left. I started back to my desk and Carrots, but never made it. Instead I ran into Judy halfway down the hallway.

"Hey Slick! How was it. Did she hypnotize you and make you cluck like a chicken?" Judy joked.

"Not that I remember. But overall it went well, I think." I said falling into step beside her.

As we walked back to our desks, I filled her in on my session as she filled me in about her past hour. Evidently, she had been a busy little bunny. Not only did she make notes about our meeting, referring to Mr. Big as "informant 1", but she also began searching the internet. She apparently found several articles about paramilitary militias around the country.

As if that wasn't enough, she also still found the time to fill the Chief in on all the developments, ask for next weekend off for herself and me AND eat her sandwich. As she rattled off everything, I couldn't help but stand and gaze at her in amazement. With such energy and efficiency, it was surprising that the ZPD still had open cases.

"So, we are off next weekend?" I asked when she finished.

"Well sort of. Since we are driving desks, we don't have to be here, but the Chief wants us to spend some time working on the files. Assuming we have something to work on." Judy replied.

"Ok. Well, I can deal with that. We will just set some time aside each day to look over things." I said. As we sat back at our desks, I couldn't help but feel excited about next week.


	15. The Home Front

**Sorry I have been absent for so long. Life just kinda got crazy. But I am back, and I will try to continue writing as much as possible.**

Chapter 12: The Home Front

POV (Judy)

At long last, it was Friday. Unfortunately, the week hadn't gone the way Nick and I thought it would. It was worse. Waiting for the weekend to arrive, along with all the activities we had planned, made time almost stand still. Added to that the fact that we were not on patrol and stuck behind a desk, with a case that had gone cold, it was a nightmare. Though the Free Prey Army seemed to be temporarily quiet was a bit of a blessing. No new crimes were committed in their name, but we also didn't have any new evidence. Well almost none. With Mr. Big's tips, we managed to flag a couple of extremist groups that could potentially be the one we need, but that was just based off of ideology not hard fact. The only real progress, slight as it was, was the identification of the two mammals from the alley. But, just like everything else in the case so far that raised more questions than it answered.

None of our efforts to locate the victims in the various data bases worked. We checked with DoD, Vice, DNA, dental, department of motor vehicles, everything. Yet, time and time again we turned up nothing. Eventually, we appealed to the public. A press conference was held requesting information on the two. We gave out the approximate age of the victims and their species, then waited. Fortunately, but sadly, two mothers came forward.

No relief came from the following interviews either. Obviously, both mothers were distraught, but cooperated fully. Their stories were almost exactly the same. Both sons lived alone and did not regularly call home. Known to party, but not trouble makers. Both mothers swore that their sons were entered into the medical DNA database soon after birth and that they regularly took them for dental exams, despite our claims to the contrary. Instead of finding answers, we just seemed to keep finding more questions.

After the interview was over and both grieving mothers had been escorted from the Chief's office, he and I had just stared at each other. Both of us thought the same thing. The only way that they we could have failed to find records that evidently existed was for someone to delete them. That someone would have to either be well connected in the police and national government, or have a lot of resources and know how to hack and alter the data with out being caught. To be fair, Mr. Big had warned us that a large conspiracy was at work, but we still had no concrete evidence of it.

While this information provided us a lead, it didn't exactly create more work for Nick and I either. Since it was a network breach of some kind, we were not equipped to deal with it, and the lead was tasked to the IT forensics lab to try to trace. This left us with precious little to do. So being put to good use, we spent a lot of our time typing traffic reports during our shift. The mindless hours seemed endless. Just another shitty afternoon to go along with our shitty morning.

The day started just fine, but it was time to get Nick's stitches removed. I had agreed to go with him, but, I could tell Nick was nervous. He tried to hide it, but I was starting to get quite adept at seeing through his mask. At first I thought it was because, like many, he had a thing about hospitals. But when I asked him about it, he only said one word in response. Dana. Immediately, it clicked and I couldn't blame him. Just the thought of that tramp made my blood boil. He must have thought something similar, because he was afraid of how I might react if I saw her. I assured him that I was fine and nothing would happen. But hey, we aren't all fortune tellers.

The beginning of the appointment went normally. Records were checked, questions asked and answered. The whole time not a single appearance by that awful she-wolf. Then things went down hill. Satisfied with the condition of Nick's paw, the doctor excused himself to see his next patient, informing us that the nurse would handle the removal. As if on cue, the temptress herself walked into the room, a smug, seductive smile set on her muzzle. At least until she saw me.

I tried to be polite and professional, smiling curtly and holding my tongue, despite wanting to lash out at her for being such a horrible mammal. But as she drew closer, I couldn't take it. Just her presence made me want to hit her. I turned to Nick, my eyes lakes of fire, the hate evident. He caught my look and gave a small, curt nod. Knowing and trusting my fox, I got up to leave, trying my hardest to stay in control.

"Go ahead. Run away again." Dana said under her breath as I passed. I ignored her, but looked back over my shoulder as I pulled the door open. Dana, her smug smile back on her face, began slinking her way towards Nick. With one last look at Nick, I drew my finger across my throat before pointing at Dana. Nick gave a small smile before he lowered his ears down and a adopted a stony expression. With a sigh, I gave him one more look before shutting the door and going to the lounge for coffee.

After about fifteen minutes, I decided it was probably safe to go back. After all, how hard is it to take out stitches. When I reached the door, I couldn't help but overhear what was going on in the room. Once again my natural abilities coming to my aid.

"Nick, stop being a child. I can make you feel so much better than that rabbit ever could." I heard Dana say. "We can have fun right here, right now. She will never know."

"No." Nick said forcefully. "I would never do anything to betray Judy. Will you STOP! Get away from me!"

I didn't wait to hear another word, and in a blind rage I threw the door open and stormed in. I saw Nick still on the exam bed grabbing the wrists of Dana, who was practically crawling into his lap. Nick looked over at me wide eyed. Dana meanwhile wrenched free of his grasp and turned to look at me.

"Whats the matter? Can't satisfy your fox? Well, I can. Why don't you just be a good little girl and leave. What could you possible have that he would want?" She sneered. The silence in the room was deafening. Any warmth that the hospital had seemed to evaporate as the room became as icy as my mood.

"Judy, don't... it's not." Nick began struggling to put out the blaze that Dana had just stared.

"Shut up Nick!" I said sternly. His ears pinned back to his head as he looked like a scolded kit, fear very evident on his face. I wasn't mad at him. Thankfully I knew what was going on and I trusted him completely. But now wasn't the time to get distracted. Now was the time to destroy a threat to my fox.

Dana smirked thinking she was getting to me. But I knew better. Dana was increasingly putting herself in peril and my dark side couldn't have enjoyed it more. Not seeing the danger, Dana turned back to Nick and I saw my opening.

"See?...yipe!" She screamed as I pounced. I sprang forward and kicked out her knees from behind causing her to collapse onto the floor. Before she even had a clue as to what was happening, I had already twisted one arm behind her back gaining control of her. My breathing was ragged, oh how badly I wanted to just twist and break her arm, but I regained some of my senses as I heard her wimper.

"What? What are you doing... you can't do this." She said defiantly.

"Who is going to stop me? That is MY boyfriend sitting there. MY partner. MY best friend." I told her.

"Nick, do something. Don't let her treat me like this." She pleaded.

"Do what? All I see is my partner subduing a mammal that assaulted an officer." Nick said coldly. I flashed him a brief smile before turning my attention back to the wolf. I proceeded to lay out the terms of her "release". She was to finish up with the stitches, give us the discharge paperwork then leave and never have contact with either of us again. I stressed to her that if she didn't follow these terms to the letter, she would greatly regret the consequences.

A few minutes later, we were on our way.

POV (Nick)

Finally, I finished the god damn traffic report that I had been working on the last three hours. It was for a 100 car fender bender in the heart of Tundra Town do to inclement driving conditions. " _How can they not know how to drive in snow? It snows there every day! Hell, the roads are made out of snow!"_ I thought while rubbing my eyes.

Sadly, it was a fitting end to a rather miserable week. We were no closer to cracking our case and due to the fact that all evidence suggested that federal files had been tampered with, the chief was forced to call and report the issue to the MBI. The Mammalia Bureau of Investigation.

As expected, they in turn were sending an agent to "assist" on the case. Judy took the news in stride and was excited to work beside a federal agent, but I knew better. The feds don't share and they definitely don't take a back or side seat to the show. I knew that this was going to be his or her show now and Judy and I would be lucky to tag along. At best we were about to become errand mammals. At worst, we were looking at some long weeks doing traffic reports while I worked on getting cleared for the street again.

Of course, that wasn't the only hardship faced this week, there was also that rather uncomfortable situation at the hospital. At least that had a happy ending though. In every sense of the word. As we got into the car, Judy practically threw herself onto my lap. In a dominant display of possession, she kissed, touched, rubbed and nibbled every bit of me that she could. With the altercation in the hospital, it almost seemed as if she was proving to herself and everyone watching that I belonged to her and her alone. Depressingly, neither of us could really do anything about it. We were in uniform and on the clock so I did the responsible thing and pulled her off. If looks could kill, then the one she gave me that moment would have put me six feet under.

" _At least today is about over and besides you have all weekend with her. Just a bit longer."_ I thought looking at the clock.

It was true, I had been waiting for this weekend all week. I wanted to make it something special. Despite everything, tonight was really the first real date for us and I wanted to make an impression. Then to top it off we would be going away for a couple days. Sure it was just a few towns over, but it felt like something out of a TV movie and I couldn't have been more excited.

I checked the clock again and I let a grin spread on my face. " _1600,"_ it read. It was time to leave. I glanced up at Judy and noticed her leaning back in her chair. She had a pleasant, pleased smile as she was thinking about something. Getting up, I moved around the desk until I was sitting on the corner.

"Psst... Carrots. You ready to go?" I asked snapping her back to the present. "What is making you so happy?"

"Hmmm? Oh yeah. Lets go. And nothing. Just looking forward to this weekend is all." She said standing.

"Good. Me too. Now lets hurry." I said trying to usher her out faster.

"Why? The game doesn't start for another three hours." She pointed out.

"True, but we have to go get your stuff from your place, take it to mine since it is closer to the rink and train station and I still need to pack." I lied. In reality I had been packed since Tuesday. The real reason for wanting to get out as fast as possible was because of what Bogo had informed me of this morning. The rather sour news that the Fed was suppose to arrive today. So far he had not, and if we left before he got here, then we would have bought ourselves another few days to be without him.

"Dumb fox. You knew we were leaving today." Judy scolded.

"Yeah well, you know me." I played along as she stood up and we made our way to the lobby.

We had just about made it to the front doors when an unfamiliar voice called out from behind us.

"Hey there trouble." The voice said. The voice sounded smooth, sophisticated, and well educated. It had a quality that seemed to put you at ease, but put me on edge. It was a quality that was made for the hustle and to hide true intentions. A voice that meant trouble.

"Oh! My! God! Jack!" Judy shrieked as she turned around and ran to the stranger.

I turned too, keeping my face impassive. What I saw, was a handsome gray rabbit. He stood about my height, maybe an inch shorter not counting the ears. Three black, tiger like strips adorned both sides of his face and he had black tipped ears just like Judy. A well tailored black suit hid his physique, but from his movements and posture, I could tell that he was no slouch and could handle himself.

I watched as Judy flung her arms around the mysterious Jack and pulled him into a tight bear hug. I felt a twinge of jealousy wash over me as he in turn wrapped one arm around her waist and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before pulling away. My primal brain was telling me he was making moves on my girl, but I restrained myself. Nothing that had happened was overly aggressive. In fact if I had seen other mammals behave in such a way I would have been given a vibe that said "friendly". And clearly, Judy and Jack knew each other.

I casually moved closer to the too bunnies, careful not to seem over protective, but letting my presence be known. It honestly didn't matter. Judy and Jack were so caught up in talking about one thing or another neither noticed my presence right away.

"Uh, Judy? Who is your friend?" I asked getting there attention, with evident annoyance in my voice.

"Oh Nick! I'm so sorry! This is Jack Savage. He was my _Boyfriend_ in high school." She said with a wink at him. Instantly setting off alarms in my head.

Jack took a step forward, and offered his paw. I took it grudgingly, squeezing hard. I know he had to feel the pressure, but if it hurt he didn't show any signs of it. "Nick." I said curtly. "You coming Carrots? We are going to be late."

I turned and started heading to the car leaving an irritated Judy behind me. I had no more than sat in the driver seat, than Judy opened the door to the passenger side.

"Well that was incredibly rude." She said.

"Oh I'm the rude one? I'm not the one getting all handsy with an old boyfriend in front of their current one!" I said coldly. "And you didn't even introduce me."

"I was not getting handsy. And I would have, but you were too busy playing alpha male." She said a bit cross. "But you don't have anything to worry about OK? Jack and I are just friends."

"She is right, nothing to worry about." Jack said appearing in the back seat. I was so focused on Judy, that I didn't even hear him get in.

"Shit! How the fuck you get there?" I said a bit startled.

"Well Judy offered me a ride to the train station and I accepted, so hear I am." He said a bit amused. I just gave a scowl, one that did not go unnoticed by Judy.

"Nick what is your problem?" She demanded.

"My problem is your obvious flirting. You know how inappropriate this is? Especially after what we just went through with Dana! He is your ex. Hugs, kisses on the cheek, the winks..." I said.

"Nick... seriously, you needn't worry." Jack tried.

"Can it Savage!" I ordered.

"Nick! Jack is gay!" Judy yelled.

"I don't care if he... what?" I said surprised, all hostility and venom gone instantly.

"Uh, yeah. Judy is not... uh... my type." He said a bit uncomfortable. "She is my friend and was my cover during high school. It was a different time and my parents wouldn't have accepted it."

"And I was so focused on becoming a police officer that I didn't have time to date. But my parents and siblings kept pressuring so he was my cover." Judy said more calmly.

"Well, why didn't you say that sooner?" I demanded.

"Well its not exactly how I prefer to start a conversation." Jack stated.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." I said embarrassed.

"Happens... but damn you have a hell of a grip. A second longer and I don't think I could have held my expression." He commented.

I gave a small smile before continuing. "Sorry about that. Care to start again? I'm Nick Wilde, Judy's big dumbass of a boyfriend." I said reaching over my shoulder to offer an awkward paw.

"That's an understatement." Judy giggled.

"So what brings you to our humble precinct?" I asked.

"I'm here on assignment. I understand that I will be working with you two." Jack said.

"Wait you're the fed?!" I asked a bit shocked.

"Jack works for the MBI. Has for a while. That is one reason why we worked so well in school. We pushed each other to achieve our goals, so naturally spent a lot of time together. Everyone else just thought we were on dates and such." Judy stated.

"Actually, Judy, I don't work for the MBI any more. I work for the MIA. They recruited me about a year ago." Jack said.

"MIA? Why would the Mammalia Intelligence Agency send someone for this?" I asked.

"In due time, we have a lot to talk about, but here isn't the place. We will talk and get us all caught up in full back in Bunnyburrow." He said with an air of finality.

"That is why we are taking him to the train station. I told him about the festival this weekend and how we are going. He hasn't been home for a while and we need to get on the same page for the case." Judy explained.

"That's my clever bunny." I said with a smile.

The rest of the drive to the train station was filled with idle chit chat. Embarrassing stories were shared by all parties in regards to our respective high school days. Once we had successfully seen Jack off, we drove back to Judy's apartment to grab her stuff. Then went back to my place to drop it off.

The little detour and altercation at the station had eaten up some time, but we still had about an hour before we could get into the rink. So we did what any new couple would do in a time like that. We talked about all the things we were going to do this weekend... and made out a lot.

When it was finally time to leave, I went to my bedroom and returned with a small wrapped gift for Judy. As she saw it, her ears stood straight up and and she began to bounce lightly on the balls of her feet.

"What is it?" She asked excitedly.

"You will see soon enough." I replied giving it to her.

POV (Judy)

I took the box from Nick and gave it a shake. It was deceptively lighter then I would have thought considering the relative size, but that didn't matter to me. I was slightly worried and feeling guilty that I had forgotten something important that prompted the gift. And Nick staring at me expectantly wasn't helping.

Having not gained any clues as to the nature of the item from shaking it, I tore into the wrapping paper. Underneath I was confronted with a plain white garment box. Slowly, I lifted the lid to expose what was inside. My mind briefly went to the gutter as I hoped it was some sort of naughty lingerie, but that wouldn't be Nick's style. He was too much of a gentlefox to do such a thing. Yet anyway.

With the box open, I pulled out the folded fabric and held it up. To my surprise, it was a customized team jersey for Tundra Town. On the back was a number one and my name. Being new to the whole sports thing, I was a little unsure how to react. On the one paw it was sweet of Nick to do this for me, but at the same time I really wasn't invested in the sport in anyway.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Nick's expression change as he started to pick up on my uncertainty. "You don't like it?" He asked sounding worried. "It's OK if you don't. I just thought your should have your own jersey like mine. Part of the experience."

"Oh, Nick, I love it! Thank you." I said putting it on and giving him a hug. He returned my hug and looked at me with a funny expression. He was still smiling, but he had an almost dazed look too. "What is it?"

"Nothing... Its just ah... You look really sexy in that jersey." He finished lamely.

"Its just a shirt Nick." I replied, still seeing him a bit uneasy. "OK, spill. After everything you know you can tell me anything. What is up?"

"Ummm... girls wearing sports jersey's is kinda a turn-on for me. I guess it is a kink of mine." He said sheepishly, his white muzzle turning a bit pink from the blush.

"Oh it is huh?" I teased rubbing my body against his seductively. "I will have to remember that." I reached up to pull his face down to mine, watching as he closed his eyes in anticipation of the kiss. However, instead of meeting my lips, he was left puckering to the air as I pulled away. "Come on, we better get going or we will be late."

Nick gave a little whimper before he spoke. "You are so incredibly evil." He said with a small grin.

"I know. Here Slick, you drive." I agreed tossing him the keys.

In the car, Nick began to explain some of the basics of hockey. While I still wasn't clear on the whole thing, I now knew that each team was allowed five players on the ice at a time and a goalie. The object was to score more goals than your opponent and a goal was scored by a player using an l-shaped piece of wood, called a stick, shooting a small rubber disc, called a puck, into the goal. The goalies job was to try to prevent that. It seemed easy enough and I made a comment about it, which resulted in making Nick laugh.

"It's a bit more complicated than that." He said.

"How so?" I asked genuinely interested.

"Well for starters, there are rules that dictate how a goal can be scored. For example the puck can't be kicked into the yet, thrown into the net, or batted in with a high stick." He said.

"What is a high stick?" I ask confused.

"In this context, it is when a player makes contact with puck using his stick when it is above the crossbar." He answered a bit amused at the look on my face.

"There are other ways to use a high stick?" I asked. "I'm not following. And what is a crossbar?"

"That is the horizontal bar across the top of the goal." He laughed.

"My brain hurts." I said joining in the laughter.

"Told you." He smirked. "But we are here. Just ask anything during the game and enjoy yourself."

POV (Nick)

As we walked to our seats, Judy was literally bouncing off the walls in excitement. Already the atmosphere was abuzz and electric with the energy of the crowd. As far as first games go, going to a season opener is the best. The long off-season making the crowd nuts for the game. Despite never seeing one herself, she seemed to naturally feed off the energy.

"Hey Carrots? Want any snacks before we sit down?" I asked her.

"Snacks?" She repeated with a twinkle in her eye while her nose twitched.

"I'll take that as a big yes." I laughed as I took her to the concession stand.

Ten minutes later, we were set. In her arms was a tray loaded down with nachos, big soft pretzels with cheese, and a bag of peanuts. I on the other paw was carrying our beers. As we reached our seats, I set the beer down to help Judy with the tray. As we settled in, the teams began coming onto the ice for the pregame warm up.

"What are they doing? I thought only five players could be on the ice at a time." Judy asked.

"Very true, but this is the warm-up. Both teams are allowed to come out and do some drills to get ready. They will go back to the locker room shortly. They will clean the ice, then the game will start." I told her.

Judy watched the warm ups with keen attention. Every now and then she would ask a question, but for the most part she sat glued to the action happening in front of her. When the time came for the game to start and they were announcing the home starting lineup, she was cheering louder than the rest of the building, having already picked her favorite players. Just seeing her so happy and thrilled, put the biggest smile on my face. I loved that enthusiasm and joy.

Judy was also a fairly quick learner, not to my surprise. By the time the third period came around, she was cheering and jeering with the best of them. Despite the occasional question, she seemed to be a seasoned veteran of the sport. She would even debate the calls the refs made if they were questionable. One particularly bad call, she was literally shaking in anger and frustration and just kept mumbling "unbelievable".

As the clock ticked down to the last two minutes of a very exciting, scoreless game, I looked over at Judy. "So? What you think?" I asked.

"This is amazing! It is so fast and so much fun!" She replied. "Oh Nick! Look, look, look! Breakaway!"

I turned back to the action and sure enough the Iceberg's star forward was streaking down the ice unopposed.

"Go! Go! Go!" Judy screamed, cheering him on.

"Coming behind you!" I shouted, watching the players from the opposing team chase after him.

"Yes... Yes... YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Judy shouted, leaping from her seat as she watched the puck launch off the stick and sail into the net. Her voice easily distinguishable above the racket of the joyous crowd.

The rest of the game went by incredibly slowly. Naturally, our opponents pulled the goalie, which I explained to Judy, and pressed us hard. On several occasions our goalie had to do magic to pull saves from thin air. After what seemed an eternity, the final horn sounded and the game ended in a 1 – 0 victory. As the building again erupted into cheers and shouts, I looked at Judy and just jerked my head towards the exit. She understood, and we started making our way out.

"So?" I asked.

"Loved it. Thank you for bringing me. I see why you like the game so much." She said in a rush.

"I'm glad. Sorry you didn't get to see a fight." I joked.

"Is that really a thing?" She inquired, not really believing me.

"Yes!" I chuckled.

POV (Judy)

"Hey Nick?" I asked as we were driving to the train station having picked up our bags.

"Yes Fluff?" Nick answered.

"What are we going to do with the police cruiser? We can't leave it at the train station all weekend." I pointed out.

"I got it covered. Fangmeyer is off tonight and I asked if he would meet us and take it back. He agreed." Nick said pleased with himself.

"Clever fox." I said with a yawn. "It's been a long day."

Nick only nodded as we pulled into the lot of the surprisingly busy train station. "Don't worry, once on the train we can take a nap." Nick said stepping out.

I followed suit, grabbing my bag and turning in time to see Fangmeyer strolling up. We all exchanged pleasantries, chatted a bit about the game and plans for the weekend, and then parted ways. However, as we watched Fangmeyer pull away, I could have sworn I saw him give Nick a knowing wink. I was going to ask him about it, but we had to hurry to the platform or the train was going to leave with out us.

Running though the terminal, we made it to the platform just in time for the final boarding call. We handed our tickets to the conductor at the door and hurried inside to find a nice quiet seat. Lucky for us, most train traffic in Zootopia at this time of night was local so the outbound trains were sparsely populated.

"Oh Nick lets go to the observation deck." I called heading off.

"You know you won't be able to see anything right? It is dark after all." I commented following dutifully.

"Yeah but I have never seen the whole city at night before." I countered excitedly.

We made our way to the observation deck, and found it unsurprisingly empty. While I did enjoy the city skyline as we rocketed away, it receded into the distance much to rapidly leaving me to stare at an unwelcoming blackness. I gave an involuntary shudder as I sat back in my chair.

"You alright?" Nick asked, not missing the shudder.

"Oh yeah. It's nothing. Just a remnant of childhood." I said dismissing it. However, Nick cocked his head to the side and stuck up an ear, clearly interested.

"When I was little, I used to be terrified of dark windows. I would imagine all sorts of creepy monsters just on the other side, waiting to get me." I said turning a bit pink from the embarrassing story. "Sometimes, before my adult brain kicks in dark windows still give me chills."

Nick just smiled and pulled me close. "Well nothing will get you while I am around." He said comfortingly. Despite not really being scared, it made me feel safe all the same. I nuzzled into Nick's side more as I felt the day catching up to me. The combination of an early morning, monotonous day of work and the excitement of the game and weekend had taken its toll.

A mammoth sized yawn escaped me as I began to drift to sleep. This in turn caused Nick to do the same. Though he could hide it better I knew he was just as tired as I was. Quickly before I was too far gone, I pulled out my phone and set an alarm to go off in a little over an hour so we wouldn't miss our stop. With that done, I settled into Nick again, inhaling his scent and drifted off to sleep. My last conscious thought was of feeling Nick wrapping his tail around me and resting his head lightly on mine.

POV (Nick)

I felt Judy settle down again, leaning against my side. As her breathing began to slow, I carefully wrapped my tail around the two of us and laid my head down on the top of hers. Using all the self-control I could muster, I waited patiently for her to fully fall asleep, without doing so myself. Once I was sure she was out. I carefully reached down with my free paw and grabbed a small, thin, wrapped, box out of my bag and slipped it into Judy's empty paw.

After making sure that the box was secure, I too pulled my phone. The first thing I did was shoot Fangmeyer a text informing him that the plan was in motion and thanking him for helping to get it organized. After that, I too set an alarm. It wasn't so much that I didn't trust Judy's to do the job, but more of I figured two was better than one. Satisfied, I settled back down and proceeded to sleep.

POV (Judy)

I awoke with a bit of a start as two phone alarms went off. It had only seemed a moment ago I shut my eyes to sleep. Still rather groggy, I felt the phone in my paw and lifted it to my face. I knew that the time was right, but I was secretly hoping I had set the timer wrong. However, when my paw came into view, it wasn't my phone I was holding, it was a small, thin box wrapped in a silver paper with a purple bow. Confused I looked around the compartment, but only saw a still sleeping Nick.

Sitting up, I slowly untied the bow and peeled away the paper. Underneath was a plain white box with no markings what so ever. I took a deep breath and pulled off the lid. My breath caught in my throat when I looked at the silver necklace displayed before me. A three pointed, curved knot-like symbol, made of beautifully rich, dark amethyst graced the delicate chain.

With tears in my eyes I looked up again at Nick. I expected him to still be sleeping, but I instead found him watching me, a gentle smile on his lips and a genuine happiness in his eyes. The look was so caring, so loving and intense, I had to look away. I felt him shift slightly, presumably to make sure I was OK. Without warning, I launched myself into his lap, catching him off guard. I mashed my lips to his in a deep kiss before leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"Nick, this is absolutely beautiful," I told him in a strangled whisper as I continued to fight the tears. "I love you so much!"

"I am glad you like it." He whispered back and he held me close. "May I?"

I nodded my head in agreement as I turned to face away from him and passed him the necklace. I sat as motionless as I could as he reached in front of me and gently placed the necklace around my neck. He lifted my ears out of the way and clasped it shut before kissing my neck and shoulders. As I sat enjoying myself, I noticed that there was a tiny note in the box under where the necklace had sat. I picked it up and read handwritten note.

" _To the girl that gave me everything I never knew I wanted or could have. My love for you is like this pendant. No start and no finish."_

I looked back at Nick after I finished and gave him a quick kiss on his muzzle. Gingerly I traced my finger along the unending lines of the pendant before I spoke.

"Nick, what is this symbol? I have seen it before." I asked. "And you have great taste, the amethyst really goes well with the silver setting."

"Good to know you like my style." He joked, "But it is not silver. It is white gold. And that is a Foxlandic Trinity Knot. It is an ancient symbol from fox culture. It has had many meanings over the years, the most recent is religious, as it was adapted when foxes broke with the more traditional pagan ways. However, in this case, it represents my love for you. Though coincidentally, ancient foxes also believed that this symbol would keep evil spirits at bay."

"White gold?" I asked stunned when he finished explaining. "How much did you spend on this?"

"Doesn't matter." He said with a smile.

"Well thank you." I said sincerely. "But I feel bad that I didn't get you anything."

"Why would you have to get me anything? I have you that is more than enough." He countered. "Besides I wanted to make tonight special for you."

I was going to protest a little more, but I was cut off by the voice of the conductor announcing the BunnyBurrow and that we would be arriving in about five minutes. With a little smile, I gathered up my things and lead the way back down to the door of the car. As we arrived, I could just see the faint glow of the platform as it grew closer.

POV (Nick)

I was the first one off the train when it reached the platform and I stood looking for the familiar faces of Judy's parents. What I saw instead was a near empty station, typical of a late night in a farming community. " _They didn't forget we were coming... did they?"_ I thought. Despite the inconvenience, it wasn't the end of the world. A simple phone call to remind them and they would be on the way. It just meant more time sitting around.

"Hey Judy, Nick." Alison said walking up to us. I stared in shock and disbelief as Alison approached.

Alison Marie Hopps was one of Judy's younger sisters, the first born of one of the middle litters. To any interested party, you could tell they were related, and Alison shared many of the same physical traits as her sister. Both had soft light gray fur with white on the chin and neck, ears tipped in black, and dazzling amethyst eyes. Alison could almost pass as a younger version of Judy. However, there were some noticeable differences too. She had a softer voice than Judy and was less outgoing. But, the biggest being Alison's height. She easily stood a good couple inches taller. Her frame was also a lot thinner, not in an unhealthy way, but more of like a distance runner being lean.

"What are you doing here?" Judy asked.

"Well, Mom and Dad were going to come, but the young ones have been giving them fits. So I offered." Alison said.

"Wait... are you old enough to drive? And when the hell did you grow up? The last I saw you, you were just a kit and stood like here." I said holding my paw to my chest.

"Well, its funny. You see the thing about bunnies and most mammals is, we grow." She said with a playful wink. "Besides, you haven't been around in a while. And yes I can drive, I just turned eighteen two months ago. Figured it was about time."

"Congratulations Ali." Judy said with a smile. "Where is the truck?"

We followed Judy's sister around the back of the train station to where she left the family's farm old pick up truck. I couldn't help but look appreciatively at the wondrous vehicle. Despite being older than Mr. Hopps himself, it was in great shape. The engine purred like new and the body was sound probably cared for over the years by various Hopps offspring. " _I guess that is an advantage to having hundreds of kits."_ I thought, " _At least one is bound to take an interest in being a mechanic."_

"Well, throw your stuff in the back, and climb in." Alison said as she climbed into the cab.

I took Judy's bag from her and headed around to the bed of the truck. I made sure to secure the bags so that we didn't lose them, then headed to the passenger door to climb in. When I got there though, Judy was standing by it looking a bit anxious.

"What is is Fluff?" I asked a bit concerned.

"Umm... its sort of stupid." She began twirling her ear around her finger, "but I have a thing about sitting in the middle seat. I feel trapped and start to panic."

"That it? You had me worried. I'll sit in the middle." I said walking up and opening the door.

"Its OK, you don't have to." She protested, but I just jumped in and patted the seat next to me. She gave a small smile, and climbed up.

At first we drove in silence, Alison focusing on the road and Judy leaning against my side. Personally I was trying my hardest not to fall asleep after such a long day. After about a mile, Alison finally spoke up.

"So have you two had sex yet?" She asked out of nowhere.

"Alison!" Judy and I yelled in unison. She just giggled before she continued.

"What its no big deal. Besides it is just the three of us." She said with a laugh.

"Be that as it may, you are my sister and it is weird to talk about it." Judy said.

"Right..." Alison scoffed not really believing her. "I've had sex... see its easy."

"You have sex? When? Wait... who?" Judy asked a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Oh... so now talking about sex isn't so weird, huh?" Alison countered with a grin. "Just a guy from school."

"How many times?" Judy asked fully invested now.

"Oh I don't know... ten... fifteen." Alison said with a shy smile.

"And? How was it?" Judy pressed.

"Well... amazing! He is quite... physically talented and when he is in me, words just can't describe." Alison said, eyes glazing a bit.

"Hey watch the road!" Judy laughed before looking up at me. "What's the matter babe?"

"Huh? Or nothing." I replied a bit too quickly.

I had been sitting motionless listening to the conversation unfold around me, but despite my best efforts, I could feel my blood rising and my face getting flushed. To say that the topic didn't have me aroused, would have been a lie. The truth was I was rather enjoying this, but it was taking all my effort to stop from popping a tent in the cramped confines of the truck cab.

"I think he is enjoying our girl talk." Alison giggled.

"How can I not? After all, I am sitting between two sexy bunnies." I retorted caught off guard and not thinking. Almost immediately, I regretted my comment. I squeezed my eyes tight waiting for the impending tidal wave of pain that was about to hit me. Only it didn't come. Opening my eyes, I took a sheepish glance at Judy to see her looking back at me with what I could only describe as a feral look.

"Hmmm... an interesting thought... a Wilde, Hopps sandwich... I could get behind that." She said lustfully. "What do you think, Ali?"

"Oh yes... I wouldn't mind a piece of that sexy fox of yours." Alison replied as she rubbed her paw on my thigh stopping just short of my sheath.

The result was immediate. Any remaining control I had was lost and I sprang to attention so fast that it was easily visible to the two horny bunnies. As if my shame wasn't complete, a small yet growing wet spot began growing on my khaki pants. I hung my head in shame and tried to disappear into the seat.

"Oh... my... Judy! Are you kidding me!? He still has pants on and I can still tell he is rather "gifted"." Alison blurted out. "And he seems rather excited."

"Ugh! Someone just shoot me... right now. I'll even hand you my gun." I said.

"Oh shut up Nick. It's not that bad. You should be flattered. Besides we are just messing with you." Judy said reaching up and kissing my cheek before she brazenly grabbed my erection with her free paw and gave it a squeeze.

"Hey... if you two are going to get pawsy in here, then I am pulling over and joining in!" Alison warned.

"Promises..." Judy sneered sticking out her tongue.

"I have an idea, how about we just focus on getting to the farm?" I said, desperate to be out of these unfamiliar waters.

"Fine." Both sisters said at once.

POV (Alison)

"I have an idea, how about we just focus on getting to the farm?" Nick said.

"Fine." Judy and I said in unison.

We drove on in silence for the rest of the trip to the farm. The thick smell of three rather aroused mammals permeating the cab, clouding thoughts and prolonging the tension. It was all I could do to just keep driving.

Despite the fact that Judy and I were just having a little fun at Nick's expense, I couldn't help but keep my mind off what I saw. Even hidden, he was quite impressive and I wanted nothing more than to see it fully in the flesh. The thought of seeing it, let alone the possibility of more was driving me wild. My body was on overdrive, the heat and dampness between my legs overwhelming, demanding I satiate my lust. At the very least I was going to need to indulge myself in the shower before bed.

I knew I was going to have to talk to Judy about this. I needed to explore the possibility. While I knew she was just playing along earlier, a sex fueled tryst with the two of them wasn't out the question. Growing up in a large family, I was accustomed to seeing my siblings naked. Often sharing a shower to ensure you had hot water, or dressing in the same room with a sister. Hell, I had even shared showers with Judy. It is also not uncommon for litter mates to share certain milestones with each other. I had my first kiss with my litter sister's boyfriend... with her blessing.

" _I need to make this happen._ " I thought, as we pulled up in front of the house.

(POV) Judy

Finally we made it to the farm. By the time we were pulling up the the house, I was almost out of my mind. The amount of sexual tension had reached a peak. Trapped any longer in that pheromone soaked cab and I would have ripped both my pants and Nick's to shreds and mounted him right there... sister present or not. And if I was being honest with myself, I wouldn't have minded her being there one bit. It wasn't that I wanted to physically do anything with her, but I saw the reaction Nick had when we teased him and the thought of sharing him with her was driving me crazy. The thought was just so erotic and hot.

As the truck came to a halt, I quickly hopped out into the cool night air. The fresh air had its desired affect as my head began to clear and I started to come back from the nagging sexual abyss.

"Hey guys, the room next to mine is for you two. Remember how to get there Judy?" Alison asked as she trotted up the steps hurriedly.

"Yep. Thanks. We will be in, in a minute." I replied.

"Cool. Well I'm going to take a shower." Alison said as she practically ran inside.

"Wow... she must really enjoy showers!" Nick chuckled as he grabbed the bags.

"Yeah... showers..." I said with a smirk, knowing all too well what it was she was really up to.

As Nick busied himself with the bags, I walked up behind him and embraced him in a little hug, my paws initially wrapped around his waist but slowly finding their way to his covered foxhood.

"You know... we can take a shower too you know." I said hopefully as I gently massaged the sensitive sheath.

My actions elicited a small canine whine as he gave a little shake of his head. "As much as I would love too, the last thing I need is to get caught in the shower with you by a member of your family." He said, the regret evident in his voice. "I'm just happy we are sharing a room."

"Fine..." I conceded with a yawn. "Let's get to bed then."

Nick just grinned and followed me into the house. As we entered, I had to suppress a giggle as Nick took on a completely flabbergasted face at the grandeur of the burrow. Despite having been here many times before, it never failed to amaze him. While he stood at the rail looking down into the heart of the borrow, the levels extending far below, he slowly began to look confused.

"Uh... where is our room? I really need a map of this place." He said.

"This way... come on Slick." I chuckled, heading down the first flight of stairs.

After several floors, and many twists and turns, we made it to our room. I could tell Nick was totally turned around, but that didn't matter at the moment. With each step, I could feel sleep taking hold and it was the only thing that I wanted. Opening the door, I walked into our room and surveyed our quarters. It was a typical Hopps family bedroom. I expected a set of twin beds, since most Hopps children had to share a room, and dreaded the possibility of bunk beds. However, I was pleased to find a full sized bed instead. While not as spacious as a queen, I wasn't going to complain. At least I would be able to cuddle with my sexy fox and the smaller space would just mean he would have to hold me closer. Other than the bed, the room was fairly sparse. A dresser stood on the wall next to the door that connected this room to Alison's through a shared bathroom and a single bedside table next to the bed.

"Well its not the presidential suite _,_ but it will do." Nick joked as he set the bags by the dresser and sat on the bed.

"Oh hush." I replied laying down next to him.

A silence fell between us, content with just being in the company of the other. Despite the room being silent, my ears perked up as my bunny hearing detected faint sounds coming from the bathroom. I could distinctly hear the sound of running water and assumed that Alison was still in there. My suspicions were confirmed, when my sensitive ears picked up the faint, but unmistakable sound of Alison letting out a low moan followed by Nick's name.

I laid there transfixed on the sound of my sister masturbating to my boyfriend. As I listened, I could feel myself getting wet as her moans of pleasure turned me on. The idea that someone else was lusting after Nick was hot and the fact that it was my sister was hotter still. In my head I pictured her with him, me with him, them with me and me with... her? The mere thought sent a tingle up my spine, the taboo nature so alluring. I knew it was wrong, but it didn't matter. As Alison's moaning grew in urgency, my lust driven mind became more clouded.

Incredibly horny and acutely aware of the dampness growing between my legs, I reached over and started stroking Nick's sheath through his pants, all tiredness I felt gone. I expected Nick to resist, but for one reason or another he didn't. In fact it seemed like he got aroused in record time. With a grin, I slid off the bed and knelt down in front of him. Slowly I reached out and grabbed the zipper lowering it, my eyes locked on his. Seeing the unspoken permission in his eyes, I reached into his pants and pulled out his erection. To my surprise, his canine knot was already formed and he was harder than I had ever seen.

"Oh... Nick! A little aroused are we?" I teased with a wink.

Without waiting for a response, I slowly lowered my head and gave the tip a small lick and kiss. Letting out a soft moan, Nick placed his paws on my head gently grabbing my ears to guide me forward, as if I needed any encouragement to continue. Gently stroking him with my paw, I continued to tease as I leaned in and licked from the base of his shaft to the tip. His eager whimpers were music to my ears. Not wanting my poor boyfriend to suffer any longer I quickly engulfed his penis in my mouth. I could already taste the saltiness of his excitement as I worked my tongue around him and bobbed my head. After a few minutes, Nick reached down and grabbed the bottom of my jersey and started lifting it and the shirt underneath. I broke from my task just long enough for him to pull it over my head and for me to rid myself of my bra.

Once free of my pesky clothes, I went back to my task. Nick alternated playing with my boobs and resting his paws on the back of my head, seemingly unsure of what to do with them. As I continued to suck, I let my free paw snake its way into my pants and soaked panties. I quickly found my clit and began to rub, moaning into Nick's lap. Already horny as hell, it didn't take long for my climax to hit. Losing a bit of control, I pulled off of Nick and rode out the feelings of pleasure, doing my best to fight the urge to scream out and keep quite. However, the thought of someone hearing, and catching us in the act drove me crazy and made my orgasm all the more intense. After finally coming back down to earth, I was determined to get Nick to the finish line. I desperately wanted his cum.

Picking up speed on my sucking, and playing with his balls with my paw, it wasn't long before I noticed a difference in his breathing. In one last effort, I took as much of his penis into my mouth as I could and sucked hard. The action had the desired effect as I felt the first string of his cum erupt. Quickly I pulled him out of my mouth and aimed his penis at my exposed boobs. Shot after shot splashed on my chest, quickly coating me and matting my fur. After what seemed like an hour, his orgasm ended. As I took him back into my mouth to clean him off, I looked at the glazed look in his eyes. It was a look of satisfaction. Finished, I smiled as I stood up and surveyed the mess that was my chest.

"You made such a mess!" I giggled, rubbing my matted fur. As I stood there fondling my breasts I could feel the tingling between my legs starting to grow again. I looked to Nick hoping this was just the start, only to find him slumped over, clearly spent. His sleepy, dopey, and placid face was too cute and did nothing to slake my lust for him. If anything, it made me want him more. But I knew that it wasn't going to happen.

"Well, I guess I'll go clean up then." I said disappointed. I stood up and started walking to the bathroom, becoming aware that at some point during our playtime Alison had finished hers. I stopped quickly at our bags and grabbed a large old shirt of Nick's to put on after my shower, and a few other things that needed to go into the bathroom. At the bathroom door, I knocked quietly and when I got no response I walked in. Two towels were folded neatly on the counter, along with wash clothes and some shampoo.

" _Aw. That's sweet. Alison must have put these here for us."_ I thought.

Thinking about my sister, I nervously glanced over at her door and found it closed. I was feeling a bit remorseful about the thoughts I had earlier. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I just chalked it up to hormones and my sexual frustration. After all, whatever my fantasies were, having my little sister catch me topless and covered in my boyfriends cum just seemed a bit too embarrassing and highly inappropriate. Satisfied that I was alone, I turned to the shower and started the water.

"You know, the sounds alone where pretty hot, but if that load is what Nick is capable of, I'm down right jealous." Alison said, smirking and leaning against the door.

"Sweet cheese and Crackers!" I hissed startled by my sister's sudden appearance. Having basically been caught in the act, I couldn't help but turn red with embarrassment. As I tried my best to cover up, my mind quickly went back to the thoughts of my sister joining us.

"Oh come on, its nothing to be embarrassed about." Alison said with a laugh while she walked over to the sink and sat on the counter. "Like I said it was hot. You two aren't very quiet you know."

Giving up on the attempt to hide, and secretly thrilled to have been caught, I dropped my arms and let her get a clear view of my chest. For a few seconds, I just went about getting ready for the shower while we sat in silence. Just when it was starting to get awkward, I spoke up.

"You're one to talk. Do you think I didn't hear you getting off in the shower earlier?" I asked pointedly.

"Who said I was trying to hide that? Its just sex, and Nick is hot... I couldn't resist." Alison countered.

I looked at my sister. She was right, we were sisters and it was just sex. Right? I couldn't help but wonder if she maybe had a fantasy like mine too. But still, she wasn't the one caught with the evidence all over her. "Oh? So you wanted us to hear you? You are a little slut aren't you?" I giggled giving her a wink, attempting to find out. For her part she just smiled. "Uh I am going to take a shower."

"So who is stopping you? It isn't like we haven't seen each other naked before." She quipped still smiling.

"Ugh... Fine." I said turning back to the shower. Satisfied with the temperature, I unbuttoned my pants and quickly dropped them and my panties to my ankles before stepping out of them. I hurried into the shower, hoping that Alison didn't notice how wet I was.

"Wooohoooo! Yeah, take those off, let me she that sexy bunny ass." Alison mockingly catcalled.

"You are such a pervert." I giggled as I drew the curtain.

"You know it." Alison replied. "So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Don't know. Nick and I have to meet up with a friend at some point to go over a case, but other than that nothing concrete. Why?" I asked.

"Well, I thought maybe you and Nick would like to go on a double date with me and my boyfriend." Alison asked.

"Sure I don't see why not." I agreed.

As I continued washing, Alison and I spent the time talking and catching up. Everything from school and work to boys and sex was discussed. If my suggestion that my sister was a pervert was in question before, by the time I was done washing it was a hard fact. But despite my subtle attempts to find out how she felt about me were in vain. By the time I was finished with the shower, I was no closer to knowing than before.

"So... is Nick as "gifted" as he seemed to be in the truck?" She asked as I stepped out of the shower.

"Lets just say he can be a lot to handle." I said with a wink to which Alison giggled dreamily. "Yeah just keep dreaming."

"Didn't you ever learn to share?" She countered in a fake pout.

"Well, I am off to bed. Goodnight." I said as I pulled my shirt on and ignored her last comment. As I bent over to grab my clothes, Alison jumped off the counter.

"Fine...Goodnight. Nice ass by the way." She replied giving my bare butt a smack before gently caressing it, her paw cupping low on my cheek, her fingers almost touching my uncovered sex, before retreating to her room and shutting the door. I stood frozen. In my head, her touch seemed to have lingered for longer than I would have expected, but I couldn't be sure. Confused, I just shook my head and walked back into my room. Prepared for sleep, I was instead surprised by the sight before me.

There completely naked and completely aroused was Nick. He was laying seductively across the bed lightly stroking his hard penis sticking out of its sheath. Looking at him, I unconsciously licked my lips. Instantly that my poor feeble mind was overwhelmed by my desire to wreck my handsome fox.

"Want to join me Carrots?" Nick asked, his voice, low and husky, a sense of urgent need evident.

I could only nod yes as I took a step forward. However, I remembered something that my sister had said in the bathroom and I stopped. I saw the look of confusion on Nick's face and quickly reassured him.

"I'll be right there sexy... I just have to check something first." I said and quickly ducked back into the bathroom.

POV (Nick)

I listened to the shower and the girlish giggles emanating from the bathroom, a slight frown on my face. While I was happy that Judy and her sister were having a good time reconnecting, I really wished Judy was back out here with me. I knew it was selfish, but I didn't care. I had a plan and this shower was messing with it. Judy may have thought I was out of the fight after my last orgasm, but I really just needed to catch my breath. Now having had time to recover, I was more than ready for round two. For starters, I owed Judy an orgasm of her own, but that wasn't all. Tonight was going to be the night. Today had been such an incredible day and I wanted tonight to be special. I was ready.

" _This is it Nick. Tonight you go all the way. No backing out. She loves you and you love her. Now make love to her."_ I told myself in preparation. _"Geeze I sound like a terrible greeting card."_

I waited patiently for the shower to turn off. The thought of my sexy bunny walking out of the bathroom dripping wet had me at ready to go rather quickly. Wanting to surprise Judy when she came out, I shed my remaining clothes and got into what I hoped was a sexy pose, gently stroking myself to keep my erection without pushing myself to the edge.

When I heard the latch of the door, I looked up to the sexiest sight I had ever seen. Standing in the doorway, shy and vulnerable, was the object of my desire. I let my eyes trace slowly up Judy's form. Her long, toned muscular legs seems to stretch forever, ending at the bottom of one of my old shirts that extended just long enough to cover her most intimate of places. My mouth watered as I looked at those luscious legs, the soft, silky gray fur begging to be touched, especially the sensitive insides of her thighs. It took all of my restraint to not launch myself at her. Oh how badly I wanted to run my tongue along those thighs. To make matters worse, the shirt fit just well enough that I could see the swell of her hips and a hint of her tiny waist, but its wasn't so tight that it willingly gave up all its secrets. I could just barely see her round breasts and hard nipples through the thin material.

I swallowed hard as I reached her face. Her ears were relaxed down the back of her head, almost seeming to be vulnerable. Her soft feminine features emitted a pure unbridled sexual vibe. My eyes fixated on her luscious lips. I could feel them pressed to mine, her tongue dancing with my own. How I desired those lips; to taste her. Her eyes sparkled brightly at me as I took her in. A slight hint of surprise shown through, but there was a primal fire and lust there too.

"Want to join me Carrots?" I asked in a suave voice that surprised me.

All she could do was nod and took a step forward. I made to get up and meet her, but she just as suddenly stopped. My face must have betrayed my thoughts and doubts as Judy hurriedly explained her actions.

"I'll be right there sexy... I just have to check something first." Judy said as she went back into the bathroom. I just slumped back with a bit of a sigh and admired her amazing ass that was only half covered by her shirt. I wondered what it was that could be so important, but I didn't have to wonder long. Almost as fast as she had left she returned.

"Sorry I wanted to make sure that Alison's door was closed." She explained before I could ask. "Now where were we?"

I didn't respond. All I could do was watch as she moved towards the bed. Every sway of her hips made my penis jump in excitement. Slowly, almost agonizingly, she made her way to me. Without saying a word, she straddled my lap, the shifting of her body causing the shirt to lift just enough for me to catch a glimpse of her vagina. As she settled down, I could feel the heat and dampness press against my erection. Pure electricity shot through my body and she leaned forward engaging me in a deep kiss, causing her to shift forward running her lower lips along my length.

As if on their own accord, my hips gave a small thrust grinding me into her sensitive flesh. I was rewarded with a needy moan and she returned the favor and started grinding against me in turn. With lust fully taking over, my paws began to explore her body. Slowly I let one rise up under the shirt to knead her soft mounds. Meanwhile, my other paw found its way to her firm butt.

Not content with being a passive player, Judy began to move her paws around too. She sent a shiver up my spine as her delicate fingers brushed down my arms, feeling the toned muscle underneath. She took her time exploring my body, tracing my abs and chest before she ended her journey by tangling her fingers in the fur on the back of my head.

With a slight grunt of disapproval, I broke our kiss just long enough to bury my muzzle into her neck. Judy let our a throaty hiss as I began assaulting the delicate area along her jawline. Kisses and nips had her practically melting in my paws.

"Oh god Nick! Please... I want you so bad!" She gasped into my ear.

I couldn't help but have the briefest flash of nerves from her level of her desire. The last thing I wanted was to disappoint her. That thought was quickly brushed aside though as my penis began making my decisions for me. As another moan escaped her lips, I couldn't help but grin, but I wasn't satisfied. Slowly, I moved my paw on her ass till I could feel the wet folds of her vagina. With just a slight tease, I pressed one of my digits into her. The effect was immediate. Judy buried her face into my shoulder to muffle a scream and shook as she came. As she rode the waves of bliss, I gently continued my activities, stroking her inner walls, prolonging the orgasm.

Slowly, my beautiful bunny navigated her way through the orgasm. As the last of the waves passed, she slowly sat up with a glazed look. Before I could say a word, she locked me in a fierce kiss, her need more than evident. Breaking the kiss, she leaned close to my ear before she whispered into my ear, her voice thick and husky. "Nick... I need you. I need to feel you inside me."

"Well whats stopping you?" I asked, my ego proud that she desired me so much.

She looked puzzled for a second as if I had asked her the toughest question in the world. As she realized what I meant, I gave her a reassuring nod. In return she gave me a small impish smile.

Judy didn't say a word. Instead she shifted position slightly and lowered a paw slowly to where our hips met. Time seemed to stand still as that paw traced down her form until it rested against me. Gently she grasped my penis stroking it slightly and rubbing it along her folds. For a few seconds she just relished in the pleasure before she positioned me at her entrance and paused. With bated breath, she looked up at me one last time, giving me one last opportunity to back out. I just smiled and placed my paws on her hips, pulling her gently down.

Judy got the message loud and clear and slowly slipped me inside of her. Slowly, inch by inch I watched as my dick slid into her soft velvety core. The heat and tightness of her almost driving me insane. The feeling was indescribable. All I wanted to do was cut loose and slam myself into her as hard and fast as I could. I wanted to cum inside her and fill her to the brim. I was torn, but with all my self control, I held back.

For her part, Judy let out a content sigh as she made contact with my pelvis. Taking her time, Judy closed her eyes and just sat motionless. The only movement was an occasional grinding motion. I could tell she was needing some time to adjust to my length. I was in both heaven and hell at the same time. I had never felt anything quite so amazing, and yet been so agonizingly frustrated. The tight, strong muscles of her vagina felt as if they had been meant for my penis. Every small ripple and movement Judy made felt like pure magic.

I was about to ask if Judy was OK, when she slowly started to lift off me before impaling herself down again. Even with her eyes shut, I could see her slightly wince as my penis stretched her. Seeing her like that, made me worry. If she was having trouble now, what would happen when my knot formed later? Not being one to quit at anything, Judy continued to ride me. At first she started slowly but gradually, as her body became accustomed to me, she picked up speed. The site of Judy rising and falling on my shaft, was enthralling. It was a sight that I could have watched for eternity. I was so mesmerized, that it took me a few moments to snap out of it and realize that I had two paws that I could be using. Without another second's hesitation, I found myself gripping Judy's hips helping to raise and lower her onto me. With my help, we began to get a rhythm and Judy started to really get into it, slamming herself down harder and faster.

"Oh... god... Nick! Fuck! Your cock is soooo good. Ugh... I'm so close." She gasped out.

I was surprised to here her dirty talk. It was so unexpected from the prim and proper bunny riding me. Then again, there was nothing prim and proper about what we were doing.

"Mmm... you are so sexy... and you feel amazing." I complimented her, concentrating on making sure she was satisfied.

With one final thrust, Judy put her fist in her mouth as she began to have her third orgasm of the night. Riding it out, she collapsed onto my chest before regaining a bit of control. "Mmmm... that was the best one yet." She said dreamily.

"Are you good? Should we stop?" I asked.

"If you even consider stopping, I will cut cock off and feed it to you!" Judy growled. "Besides, you haven't cum and I WANT your cum."

"You are so dirty, know that?" I taunted. But I was glad she didn't want to stop. Just like her, my lust hadn't even begun to be quelled. So taking advantage of her current state, I flipped her onto her back.

Looking down at her, I captured her lips for a kiss before giving a strong thrust into her. Judy let out a hungry moan before she began clawing at the shirt she was still wearing. Catching on, I stopped long enough to help her struggle out of the offending item. Now completely nude and with nothing else to distract us, I began to thrust into her slowly as I took a moment to admire her beauty.

"There is time for you to look later Slick... right now I want you to fuck me... hard. Don't hold back." Judy ordered.

I happily complied. Lifting her legs up to rest on my shoulder, I began to land long, hard strokes filling the room with the sound of my pelvis slapping against her ass. My hips were a blur as I pounded into Judy, her only response, barely muted moans and screams. Feeling my limit approaching and my knot starting to form, I was determined to make Judy cum one last time. Without warning I pulled out, earning a rather pissed off look and sharp rebuke from Judy.

"What the fuck are you doing? I am so close! If you don't get back into my pussy, so help me!" She hissed before letting out a surprised squeak as I roughly flipped her onto her knees.

Taking the hint, she leaned forward to put her head on the bed pushing her ass in the air. She looked back at me as she gave her ass a little wiggle. Not needing another invite I lined myself up with her dripping opening and pushed myself into her. A slight look of apprehension on her face didn't escape me though as she saw my growing knot. The fear didn't last long though as I began to drill into her without hesitation.

Any pretense we had of keeping quiet were utterly tossed aside as Judy let out a scream, unable to hold back any longer. Like a rabbit possessed, she slammed herself backwards onto me as fast as I slammed into her. Each stroke saw me bottom out, my growing knot slipping in and out. I knew it wouldn't be long until that would no longer happen as my knot grew too large, and I wanted to make sure she finished before that.

I gathered the rest of my strength, and push myself as fast as I could, every thrust of my hips drawing another satisfied whimper or moan from Judy. I closed my eyes and listened intently as her breathing began to quicken and her gasps became short primal grunts. Her being so vocal, was the hottest thing I could imagine. However, that had the unfortunate result of my climax approaching faster and my knot swelling to the point that it was now just hitting her clitoris and not penetrating her body.

"Judy... I'm close!" I warned her.

"What? NO! I want all of you." She growled, while slamming her ass back on me as hard as she could.

I thought the endeavor was in vain, but by the fourth thrust, I felt myself wedge myself into her opening, stretching her beyond her normal limits. With my knot half inside her, Judy rear up for one last thrust. Mustering everything she had, she threw herself back and forced the rest of my penis inside her. Instantly, she had the largest orgasm I had every seen. Her body convulsed and she was frozen in a silent scream from the pleasure.

At the same time, the feeling of being fully in her, and the rippling of her contracting vaginal muscles was too much for me. I released a torrent of cum into her gripping vagina. Her poor abused body, took as much as it could, but I could feel some beginning to leak onto the sheets below. Completely spent, Judy collapsed onto the bed. As she collapsed, I let out a small yipe as I was tugged down with her since we were locked together.

Feeling the exhaustion of the night's events catching up with me, I gently maneuvered Judy and myself onto our sides into a more comfortable spooning position. For a few minutes I just lay there awash in the afterglow of what we just did. I felt her vagina still milking my shaft, gently squeezing it each time my penis pulsed, shooting yet more come into my love. I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought that these sheets were destroyed and that we would need to change them, but not now. Now we needed sleep.

As a mighty yawn escaped my lips, I leaned in and gently kissed Judy on the top of the head. As I settled back down and another yawn racked my body, my eyes were drawn the the slightly open bathroom door. I couldn't be sure, but I thought I had seen movement. I sniffed the air gently and while the smell of myself and Judy was strong I could definitely detect the scent of someone else. I switched off the bedroom light, and watched for a few minutes, letting my eyes adjust hoping to catch the peeping tom. However, even with my superior night vision, I couldn't make out anything. With a shrug, and desperately wanting sleep I closed my eyes.

POV (Alison)

I watched intently as my sister slammed herself on the cock of her handsome fox. Sitting on the floor of the bathroom, my fingers were a blur as I pumped them into my wet hole. I felt another orgasm building and placed my free paw into my mouth to muffle my whimpers. It took all my strength, but I was able to hold out until I saw their orgasm start. When I saw their orgasms hit, I bit down on my paw silencing myself as I rode out my own climax.

As I came down from my sex high, I brought my fingers to my lips and began licking them clean while I watch Nick begin to settle down with Judy for the night. To my surprise, even after cumming, Nick was still locked to my sister. I hadn't expected that, and the idea of falling asleep with a big cock buried in me, almost had me ready to go for another round. Despite my paw traveling back down to my well used vagina, I decided it was time to make a hasty retreat.

As I stood up, Nick's head shot up and his gaze locked on the bathroom. In fear, I froze. I was certain that I had been caught snooping, but I began to relax a bit when he didn't immediately call me out. I stood as motionless as I could, watching as Nick stared into the room. It felt like he was looking right into my eyes. But when he squinted a bit, I realized that with the light on in the bedroom he couldn't see into the bathroom. As he leaned up to turn off the lights, I saw my chanced and scrambled into the bathtub, out of his line of sight.

I quietly stood in the shower waiting for Nick to sleep so I could sneak back to my room. After what felt like hours, I finally felt it was safe to leave. As quietly as I could, I made my way out of the shower and into my room. Exhausted, I collapsed onto my bed. Naked from the waist down, I didn't even bother with blankets as I passed out.


End file.
